A MI MANERA
by Lily Grand
Summary: Terry ha vivido enamorado de Candy por mucho tiempo, pero ella lo ve solo como su mejor amigo. Él ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. La enamorará de una manera poco convencional. Querrá estar con ella a cualquier precio. La enamorará... a su manera. ¡CAPITULO FINAL! mil gracias por su apoyo durante todos estos meses..
1. Chapter 1

**A MI MANERA**

**CAPITULO 1**

- No sé Terry, no creo que sea correcto.

- ¿Y por qué no? Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿no?

- Es cierto, aunque esa filosofía nunca me ha agradado del todo; prácticamente le estarías mintiendo, y si se entera… no, no quiero ni imaginar que te haría. –se carcajeó.

- Yo lo sé Stear, pero no tiene porque enterarse, yo ya lo tengo todo bien planeado.

- Mmmm… a ver cuéntame todo con más detalles, que esto muero por saberlo.

- Mira, tu bien sabes que yo la he amado desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Si eso me lo sé de memoria.

- Y que si me hice novio de Susana, fue porque de algún modo tenía que olvidarla, nunca creí que su relación con Matt fuera a terminar tan abruptamente. Además nunca creí que Susana fuera así de posesiva y que siempre me chantajeara cuando quería terminar con ella.

- Sí, eso también lo sé. Pero no sé porque me estás contando todo esto, otra vez, que tiene que ver con Candy.

- Para allá vamos, no comas ansias

- Pues apúrate, porque mi tiempo es oro; además que está por terminar el almuerzo.

- Está bien, ¡pero ya cállate! El punto aquí es que yo para Candy siempre he sido su mejor amigo, su paño de lágrimas, el hombro en el que llora, etc., y la verdad ya no quiero seguir siendo solo eso…

- Continua

- Bueno ¿me vas a dejar hablar o no?

- Ya Terry al grano.

- Cuando ella terminó con el estúpido de Matt yo estuve siempre allí. Ella estaba destrozada, por eso no me atreví a decirle nada porque ella todavía lo amaba mucho –apretó los puños enojado- y no era el momento. Además como tú sabes yo estaba en ese tiempo con la desesperante de Susana y Candy todavía estaba muy dolida.

- Eso también lo sé, no se porque me lo cuentas otra vez todo esto.

- Antecedentes Stear, ANTECEDENTES. En fin, ahora que por fin Susana me pude deshacer de la loca de Susana. Tenía que aparecer el idiota de Anthony, para arruinar mis planes.

- Pero por lo que me ha dado cuenta, a Anthony no le interesa Candy.

- Ni me lo recuerdes. El muy estúpido se da el lujo de despreciar a mi Candy. Lo malo es que ella esta que se derrite por él. Entonces allí empieza mi plan. Verás ella no sabe el porque de mi ruptura con Susana y según Candy yo muero de amor por la hostigadora esa y eso me servirá de mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por la sencilla razón de que eso hará que le proponga un trato.

- Lo que me platicaste

- Exacto –sonrió ilusionado

- ¿y tu crees que aceptará?

- Bueno eso no lo sé, yo se lo propondré. Después de todo lo más que puede decirme es no.

- Esta bien, ¡suerte hermano! –la necesitarás, se dijo para sí mismo-

Con eso dieron por terminada la conversación y se despidieron, porque el timbre de final de almuerzo había sonado y las clases iban a reanudarse.

El resto del día transcurrió como normalmente lo hacía, excepto para Terry; para él todo fue más lento que de costumbre. En la última clase, ya cuando estaba a punto de terminar; decidió echar a andar su "plan". Le mandó un "mensajito" a Candy; como no tenían permiso de usar celular dentro del horario de clases, tuvo que hacerlo a la "antigüita" le envió una notita que se fueron pasando de escritorio en escritorio. Cuando llegó a su destinatario, ella lo abrió curiosa y con una sonrisa lo leyó.

**_Candy: _**

**_Podemos hablar al salir. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte. ¿Te espero en la cafetería de la calle 32 a eso de las 3:30? _**

**_Terry_**

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Candy al terminar de leer la notita; su mejor amigo tenía siempre muchas ideas, casi todas locas, y le daba mucha curiosidad su "propuesta". Se volteó y con un asentimiento de cabeza le confirmó su "cita".

Si de por si para Terry los minutos ya transcurrían con extrema lentitud, después de que Candy le confirmara la cita, fue todo mucho peor. Para cuando la clase terminó Terry salió prácticamente volando del salón, debía ir a recoger sus cosas a su locker y después dirigirse a la cafetería donde se encontraría con ella. Candy después de la clase todavía se quedó charlando un rato más con sus amigas Annie y Paty; y así hacer un poco más de tiempo.

A las 3:35, Terry estaba ya en una mesa de la cafetería _Carlo's_ de la calle 32. Había escogido una mesa en el exterior pues estaba haciendo un lindo día soleado. Mientras ella llegaba pidió una limonada, en realidad estaba muy nervioso. Después de unos minutos, la vio llegar. ¡Dios! Para él, ella era la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra. Candy era una chica de mediana estatura, bueno en comparación a él era baja, pero es que él era realmente alto; de cabello rizado y rubio, parecía un ángel, y sus ojos, ¡diablos! Sus ojos lo hipnotizaban, eran verdaderamente hermosos, eran de un color verde oscuro. Bueno, está de más decir que Terry estaba totalmente enamorado de la chica. Estaba tan embelesado viéndola que no notaba que ella le hablaba.

- Terry… Terry ¿me oyes? –le gritó

- Candy, porque gritas –sonrió- me dejarás sordo.

- Bueno te lo tendrías merecido. Te estaba hablando y no me respondías.

- Ah, es que estaba pensando.

- Y se puede saber ¿en quién? –sonrió pícaramente

- En ti –pensó-

- Pues en la escuela, en todo lo que tengo que hacer el fin de semana, realmente tengo mucha tarea, creo que lo dejé todo a última hora.

- Si claro –dijo irónicamente- en Susana es en quien pensabas. Vamos tenme confianza.

- Ah, si claro; en Susana. –Mintió- y ya que lo mencionas es de eso precisamente de lo que te quería hablar.

- ¡Sí! ¡Cuéntame! La verdad me tienes intrigada.

- Verás, tu sabes que recientemente terminé mi relación con mi amada Susana y ya no sé que hacer para tenerla de vuelta conmigo. Ella simplemente ya no quiere saber nada de mí –volvió a mentir- y allí es donde tu entras, necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Así? Y se puede saber ¿cómo?

- Pues, verás… esto no es fácil de decir, la cuestión es que… que –no sabía como lo iba a tomar ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues, que tú y yo seamos novios –como vio que ella abrió los ojos como platos, aclaró- de mentiras claro.

- No te entiendo – ¿o es que realmente no quería entender?

- Que tú y yo fijamos ser novios delante de todos.

- ¿y eso como ayudaría a tu relación con Susana?

- Es que no has oído el dicho que dice _Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. _Así, cuando ella piense que me ha perdido, pues regresará conmigo inmediatamente.

- No sé Terry, no creo que funcione. Además tu sabes lo mucho que me gusta Anthony –claro que lo sé, pensó él- y si sabe que tengo novio puede arruinar toda posibilidad.

- Esa es la mejor parte, todo esto también te ayudará con él. A los algunos hombres nos funciona el hecho de que "lo prohibido es más interesante", si mira lo linda que eres, pero que no estás disponible, se interesará en ti. –rogó al cielo que ella le creyera toda esta tontería que acababa de decir. Ella pareció analizar lo que se le decía.

- Mmm… no sé Terry. ¿Estás seguro que funcionaría?

- Estoy casi seguro. Sabes que solo en ti confiaría para algo así de serio. Si no estuviera desesperado no te lo pediría.

- Está bien Terry, pero todo esto es de mentiras, ¿eh? Yo a ti te veo como un hermano –Terry frunció el ceño- y todo esto sería muy raro. Pero nada de besos ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro –mintió- yo a ti también te veo como una hermana; estoy seguro que todo esto saldrá como lo planeé. –le sonrió, ya se encargaría él de que el asunto de los besos no fuera un obstáculo en sus planes. ¡Dios! Moría por probar sus labios, pero sabía que todo tenía que ser poco a poco, de lo contrario echaría a perder su "plan maestro".

- Espero funcione.

- Funcionará ¿tenemos un trató? –le ofreció su mano

- Trato –y estrecharon sus manos

- Por lo pronto será importante que nos vean siempre juntos, principalmente ahora que vienen las fiestas PRE-Graduación. Además de informarle a nuestros amigos la noticia de nuestro noviazgo. Eso sí, nadie ¡NADIE! Puede saber todo esto es una farsa, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien. Aunque será todo raro, a mis amigas les costará creerlo. Igual terminarán por creerlo, soy buena actriz –le bromeó- además, de igual forma siempre andamos juntos, no será una novedad.

- Pero yo tendré que abrazarte –seguido, pensó- y tomarnos de la mano al caminar; todo el paquete del noviazgo.

- De acuerdo, pero recuerda besos ¡NO!

- Si, besos NO. –como le dolió esa cláusula, pero se dijo: PACIENCIA, paciencia Terry; si su plan funcionaba como lo había planeado, sería ella la que le pidiera que la besara, sonrió ante este pensamiento.

- Terry… ¿qué te sucede? Te estoy hablando y no me respondes. Estás como en otro mundo.

- Perdón, ¿qué me decías?

- Que aunque sea todo de a mentiras, no deberías pedírmelo…

- Ah, sí. Por supuesto. Candy, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –Y muy a su pesar tuvo que completar- ¿de a mentiras?

- Oh, Terry, claro que acepto ser tu novia de a mentiras. –río

- Bueno, está hecho. Mañana empieza la farsa.

- Que nervios Terry, siento que no podré fingir, pero trataré, no quiero que pienses que soy una mala actriz. –bromeó.

- Lo harás bien Candy, después de todo, solo cambiará nuestro estado civil, porque el cariño que nos tenemos es sincero, no tendremos que fingirlo.

- Eso sí. Entonces, te parece si nos vamos. Tengo mucha tarea que hacer.

- Claro, te acompaño.

Y así el "pacto" quedó sellado. Al día siguiente todo empezaría y Terry rogó al cielo que todo funcionara como lo había planeado, al final de todo esto Candy terminaría enamorada de él y estarían juntos "de verdad"; ella estaría con él porque así lo deseaba y él sería el hombre más feliz del planeta. Lo que Terry no sabía en este momento es que alguien había escuchado su conversación con Stear en la mañana, y usaría esa "información" a su conveniencia más adelante.

CONTINUARÁ...?

* * *

_Hola!_

_Pues que les digo, es la primera vez que publico un fic largo escrito por mi. Espero les guste. Les agradecería sus reviews para saber si la continúo... _

_saluditos_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Terry llegó a su casa después de dejar a Candy en la puerta de la suya. Habían platicado todo el camino sobre los detalles, de su "relación". Primero que todo debían decirle a los demás que después de haber sido amigos por tanto tiempo habían decidido darse una oportunidad juntos. Según Candy, para sus amigas sería poco creíble pues ella misma se había encargado de recalcarles lo mucho que le gustaba Anthony. Pero a Terry poco le importaba lo que las amigas de Candy pensaran o no. ¡Él estaba FELIZ! Candy ¡había aceptado!

Bueno, tampoco quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, después de todo para ella todo sería fingido, además que no debería presionarla demasiado. La "cláusula" que le había puesto de NO BESOS, le dolía; pero sabía que dependía de él que ella misma quitara dicha condición, que se enamorara realmente de él.

Entró y notó que como de costumbre no había nadie en su casa. Su padre llegaba siempre muy tarde a casa de la oficina y su madre pues ella era un caso; se la pasaba de reunión en reunión y siempre estaba atenta al último grito de la moda; a él no le gustaba tacharla de superficial pero cada vez se convencía más de esto. Sus padres no era lo que el mundo dijera los mejores, pero le habían dado todo lo necesario a él y a su hermana durante su vida. Pero su poca presencia en la casa hacía que él y Karen, su hermanita, pasaran cada vez menos en ella. De allí talvez su permanente estancia en la casa de Candy. Cuando eran más pequeños, se podría decir que él prácticamente vivía allí. Él conoció a Candy cuando los White se habían mudado de NY a Chicago, ellos tenían 7 años en ese entonces. Cuando presentaron a Candy frente a la clase, él quedó impactado con lo profundo de sus ojos y se maravilló con su personalidad. Poco a poco su amistad fue floreciendo y a él le encantaba irse después de clase a la casa de ella.

A diferencia de su casa, la casa de Candy era un bullicio al entrar. Ella tenía 2 hermanos, uno más grande Albert y el más pequeño Tom. Todo se llevaban muy bien y a él le parecía encantador la forma en que sus padres se prodigaran afecto delante de todos, cosa contraria de los suyos; si él dijera que vio una vez a su padre besando a su madre, sería mucho. Los padres de ella, siempre le decían lo mucho que les agradaba para novio de su hija, pero ellos eran unos niños y a él en ese momento no le gustaban las niñas, así que siempre hizo oídos sordos de estos comentarios. A Candy no le era difícil manejar una relación de amigos con un hombre, pues a tener solo hermanos varones, le era de lo más natural. Aunque a ella cuando era pequeña si le había gustado Terrence, pronto deshecho la idea, pues al parecer él no gustaba de ella, y era mejor hacerse a la idea. Cosa que nunca se enteró Terry.

Al pasar de los años la presencia en casa de Candy por parte de Terry era cada vez más seguida, se hicieron inseparables y lo hacían todo prácticamente juntos. Esta cercanía y las hormonas de la adolescencia fue el principal motor que inició los sentimientos amorosos de Terry hacia Candy, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de ellos. Él tenía mucho miedo de arruinar su amistad con Candy y así perderla, prefería tenerla aunque sea de amiga a no tenerla. Así vivió muchos años hasta que a la edad de 15 años Candy le contó que un chico le gustaba, ¡se quiso morir! Esto era algo mucho más fuerte de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Una cosa era no estar con Candy de novios, y otra muy distinta era que ella estuviera de novia con otro. Pero todo fue peor al enterarse que efectivamente ya eran novios. Fueron los años más insoportables en la vida de Terry, por esto fue que inició su relación con Susana, ella siempre había manifestado un marcado interés por él y pues le resultó fácil iniciar algo con ella. ¡ERROR!

Rápido se dio cuenta de su error. Ella no podía ser más insoportable, era muy acaparadora y no le daba su espacio. Él quería estar cerca de Candy todo el tiempo, pero no podía; primero estaba Susana, pues aunque no quisiera era su novia y debía respetarla. Y segundo, estaba Matt el novio de Candy, ellos estaban mucho tiempo juntos y obvio Candy prefería estar con él. Pero ahora, ya ninguno de los dos estaba; y Candy y él eran novios (aunque no fuera real), y él se encargaría de que así permanecieran por muchos años.

Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich de jamón y un vaso de limonada, está sin duda sería una larga noche; tenía un mundo de tareas y debía empezar cuanto antes. Por lo general esperaba a su hermana para cenar con ella, pero ese día ella llegaría tarde pues tenía una "cita" con Louis un chico de su clase. No le agradaba mucho la idea, él era muy protector con su "hermanita bebé", como solía decirle, pero ella tenía que experimentar y vivir su vida. Así que después de prepararse su comida se dirigió a su habitación. Encendió la computadora y empezó a escribir el ensayo sobre "la globalización", para la clase de sociales que era para el día siguiente. Empezó a escribir en lo que mordía su pan.

Estaba escribiendo el segundo párrafo, cuando se abrió en su pantalla una conversación del Chat. Siempre permanecía conectado pues en ocasiones intercambiaba información con compañeros y amigos de su salón. Pero para su sorpresa, ¡era Susana!. ¡DIABLOS! Sabía que había sido buena idea mantenerla en su lista de contactos, mal momento para lamentaciones. Ella escribió.

- Hola Terry

- Hola

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Tareas Susana! Y la verdad estoy demasiado atrasado como para estar aquí hablando contigo, así que es mejor que me dejes continuar.

- Terry, no te enojes. Solo quiero saber si en verdad estas bien.

- ¡Diablos Susana! Porque debería estar mal

- Por lo nuestro

- ¿Qué "nuestro" Susana? Hasta donde recuerdo ya todo había quedado muy claro la última vez que hablamos.

- Bueno sí.

- Adiós Susana

- Espera Terry

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Es que yo realmente solo quería saber si te encuentras bien, me siento muy mal por todo lo sucedido.

- Pues no lo estés –esta conversación era tan molesta- estoy bien, GENIAL, no podría estar mejor, así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien me alegro por ti

- Ahora si no te importa, te dejo porque tengo mucho que hacer

- Esta bien, adiós Terry.

Entonces Terry cerró la conversación, todo esto había sido muy incómodo para él. Su relación con Susana, no había terminado muy bien y no es que a él le gustara que ella lo hubiera engañado con Neil, pero como le daba gracias a Dios, porque ese pobre diablo se la hubiera quitado del camino. Después del mal sabor de boca por lo anterior, siguió escribiendo. Aparte de este dichoso ensayo debía hacer tarea de Matemática y un proyecto para Ciencias. Definitivamente no dormiría esta noche. Iba casi terminando su ensayo cuando su celular sonó. Era Stear.

- Diga –contestó de mal modo y con un cansancio en la voz

- ¿Terry?

- Si Stear, ¿Qué quieres?

- Uy, pero que carácter. Uno que se preocupa por sus amigos y éstos como le pagan a uno.

- No seas dramático Stear.

- Está bien, te perdono. –sonrió

- Muchas gracias, no hubiera podido dormir en la noche.

- Jajajaja, está bien te diré para que te llamaba.

- Tic tac, tic tac. –broméo

- Ves como me pagas mis atenciones, pero en fin, ¿Cómo te fue con Candy?

- Aceptó –sonrió- te dije que no perdería nada con intentarlo, en cambio ganaría mucho.

- Que bien, Terry. Ahora a empezar con el verdadero plan. Que tienes planeado para empezar.

- Pues antes que nada debemos decirle a todos de nuestro noviazgo. Y yo a ingeniarmelas para enamorarla sin que ella note intención en mis actitudes. Todo debe fluir naturalmente.

- Pues te deseo suerte. ¡la necesitarás!

- Gracias por los ánimos Stear, ¿qué haría sin ti?

- jajajaja. No te enojes

- Sabes Stear, no te enoja que sigamos esta conversación en otra ocasión, realmente tengo mucha tarea acumulada y he tenido muchas interrupciones.

- ¿interrupciones?

- Susana, me habló por el Chat.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Pues que se sentía mal por lo ocurrido y que según ella quería saber si estaba bien.

- Era de esperarse, después de todo, tu sabes que ella sigue enamorada de ti, que si inició una relación con Neil fue nada más que por tu falta de atención y compromiso con su noviazgo.

- Ah, ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa

- ¿La verdad? –se carcajeó

- Ya Stear, se supone que eres mi amigo ¿no? Deberías estar de mi lado y no andar justificando a Susana.

- Si Terry, estoy de tu lado. Solo te digo mi punto de vista. Pero ya en serio, que harás cuando ella se dé cuenta de que iniciaste una relación con Candy. No es por nada, pero creo que intentará regresar contigo.

- No llames a la mala suerte Stear.

- Yo solo digo lo que pienso.

- Pues no andes pensando. Y ahora si ya te cuelgo.

- Esta bien, pero después no te quejes que no te escucho, si tu haces lo mismo. –dramatizó

- Jajajaja, ahora resulta que eres una víctima. Ya Stear. ADIOS

Y colgó. Seguramente Stear se enojaría con él por colgarle pero debía terminar sus tareas. Parecía que todos se confabulaban para que no las terminara. Después de 2 horas frente a la computadora al fin, terminó el ensayo. Pues no era el mejor que hubiera escrito alguna vez, pero estaba aceptable y seguramente no reprobaría. Decidió seguir con la tarea de matemática, era un total de 25 ecuaciones. Lo bueno era que para matemática él era bueno, así que de seguro terminaría rápido.

Estaba terminándolas cuando su hermana llegó de su cita con Louis. Pensó que seguramente Karen llegaría a su habitación para decirle buenas noches, siempre lo hacía. No se equivocó. A los minutos de entrar a la casa, llegó a su habitación.

- ¡Terry! –se abalanzó sobre él

- Karen, ¿es esto necesario?

- ¡Si! Estoy feliz Terry

- Se te nota

- Ya tengo novio Terry

- ¿Qué?

- Que tengo novio

- ¿Cómo que tienes novio? ¡Era su primera cita!

- Si, pero para que tardar más. Esta vida es corta ¿sabias? Hay que aprovechar cada minuto.

- Ay Karen, tu y tus locuras.

- Si Terry, estoy loca pero de amor. –se carcajearon

- Bueno, pues me alegro por ti. Ahora si no te importa, me gustaría que ¡te largaras de aquí!

- Uy que carácter. Está bien, me voy Sr. Amargado.

- Buenas noches Karen –le dio un beso

- Buenas noches Terry, que sueñes con Candy. –ella sabía de los sentimientos de su hermano por Candy, y siempre que podía lo molestaba.

- Pues eso tenlo por seguro. ¿Sabes? ¡Candy es ahora mi novia!

- ¿Qué?

- Así como lo oyes. Pero ahora si ya vete, que tengo mucho que hacer.

- Noooo. Tengo que saberlo, ¿desde cuando? ¿Por qué te aceptó? Anda Terry, dime

- No señorita, será en otra ocasión. Buenas noches. –y prácticamente la sacó de su cuarto.

- ¡Terry! –Gritó Karen desde afuera- ¡ME TENDRÁS QUE CONTAR QUIERAS O NO!

Terry desde adentro se reía. Sabía que su hermana era una entrometida de lo peor. Claro que le contaría, ella le tenía que ayudar a sus tácticas de conquista con Candy, pero sería mañana. Él realmente tenía todavía mucho que hacer y ya lo habían interrumpido mucho...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_Hola... hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste..._

_Mil gracias por sus reviews.. pues decidí continuar la historia gracias a sus palabra de apoyo a la misma._

_Saluditos_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Eran las 0:45 cuando por fin Terry terminó todas las tareas pendientes que tenía para el día siguiente. Estaba súper agotado pero en realidad no podía dormir, tenía que pensar que haría el día siguiente, era su primer día oficial como novio de Candy, y tenía que impresionarla desde el principio. Pensó mucho durante un largo rato, cuando el reloj marcaba las 2 AM, él definitivamente ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, se quedó dormido; pero estaba satisfecho. Lo que planeó para el día siguiente seguro tendría el efecto deseado.

Al día siguiente el despertador sonó a las 5 de la mañana, él prácticamente no había dormido nada pero en realidad tenía tanta adrenalina por lo que pasaría durante el día que el sueño se le fue de volada. Se metió a la ducha, después de salir de baño se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Era todavía temprano pero tenía planeado pasar por Candy a su casa para ir juntos a la escuela, así que quiso apresurarse para alcanzarla antes que ella partiera sola o que su hermano la llevara como regularmente hacia.

Salió de su habitación y notó que nadie más estaba levantado, se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó el mismo el desayuno; no era que le encantara cocinar pero como era aún muy temprano, lógico no habría nada hecho. Empezando a comer estaba cuando llegó su hermana, todavía llevaba puesta su pijama y lo miraba de forma sorprendida.

- ¿Te caíste de la cama?

- Buenos días Karen, ¿Cómo amaneciste? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar.

- Ah ya, deja tu sarcasmo de lado. Y contéstame, ¿te caíste de la cama? Tú nunca te levantas tan temprano.

-Bien sabes que eso no es cierto, tú eres la que no se levanta nunca antes que mamá le grite que ya es tardísimo. –bromeó

- Ya, está bien. Es que realmente no pude dormir mucho durante la noche. No podía dejar de pensar en Louis y el beso que me dio.

- Karen, no quiero saber de los besos que tú y tu novio se dan. Así que ahórrate los comentarios al respecto quieres.

- Jajaja, está bien Terry. Pero yo si quiero saber los detalles de tu noviazgo. Así que desembucha. ¿Al fin se te hizo no hermanito?

- Se podría decir que sí. Pero la verdad ahorita no tengo tiempo de explicaciones –bebió el resto de su vaso- así que hermanita, te dejo. Feliz día.

- ¿Y por qué tanta prisa? Todavía falta mucho para que empiece la primera clase.

- Si pero tengo planeado ir a traer a Candy a su casa, así que si no te molesta, me voy. Hasta la tarde Karen. –y subió a su habitación por su mochila

- Pero tendrás que contarme Terry, ¡te lo advierto! –le gritó.

- De acuerdo –venía bajando las escaleras- que tengas un lindo día hermanita.

-Adiós Terry.

Y con eso Terry salió de su casa. Estaba nervioso porque vería a Candy después de lo hablado el día anterior. Tenía que aparentar ante todos que era novio de ella, y aunque para él sería muy fácil sabía que para Candy sería un tanto más complicado y que debía apoyarla. El propósito de pasar por Candy antes de la escuela era que necesitaba hablar con ella, antes que le comunicara a sus amigas que era su novia. De lo contrario, arruinaría su plan. Afortunadamente la casa de los White no estaba lejos de la suya, por lo que llegar no le tomó tanto tiempo. Llegó y tocó el timbre. A los pocos minutos la madre de ella abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar para esperar a que Candy terminara de alistarse. A ella le sorprendió que él pasara por ella, pues no habían quedado de eso el día anterior, pero supuso que era parte del trato. Terminó de arreglarse y bajó.

- Hola Terry. ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola Candy, muy bien ¿y tú?

- Pues un poco desvelada, tuve que acostarme hasta tarde haciendo tareas.

- Si, a mi me pasó lo mismo. –sonrió

- Pero dime, que haces aquí tan temprano, no habíamos quedado de ir juntos a la escuela, ¿o sí?

- No, en realidad es algo que se me ocurrió anoche. –Al ver la intriga en los ojos de ella, prosiguió- algo que es parte del plan. –le guiñó el ojo.

- Ah, entiendo. Y se puede saber ¿qué es?

- Pues no te puedo decir todavía, pero necesitaba hablar contigo antes que le contaras a tus amigas de nuestro noviazgo, ¿no se los has contado, verdad?

- No, anoche no tuve tiempo de conectarme al chat ni hablar por teléfono con nadie.

- Qué bien. Entonces no se lo digas a nadie, no hasta que yo te diga, ¿sí?

- Claro, aunque no entiendo el porque.

- Yo me entiendo.

- Está bien. Entonces nos vamos.

- Pues en realidad, no creo sea conveniente nos vean llegar juntos. No para lo que tengo planeado. Así que adelántate, tengo que pasar primero a otro lugar. –le dijo sonriendo.

- Todo esto me parece muy raro, Terry. Pero confiaré en ti.

- Gracias, te veo en la escuela.

- De acuerdo.

Entonces Terry se dirigió a la florería que quedaba cerca de allí, además de llamar a Stear para comentarle su plan. A su amigo le pareció muy romántico –se burló- lo que él planeaba hacer, así que le apoyó en lo que Terry le indicó. Para lo que necesitaba hacer, Stear debía retrasar la entrada del maestro al salón de clases.

El momento había llegado, llegó al salón y no había nadie todavía; ya faltaba poco para que todos empezaran a entrar pero aún le quedaba algunos minutos. Así que respiró varias veces y puso en el escritorio de Candy las flores y los chocolates que había pasado a comprar antes de llegar. Al poco rato, la mayoría de sus compañeros empezaron a entrar, cuando miraban lo que había en el lugar de Candy, se intrigaban. Al entrar, ella no pudo dejar de preguntarse lo que Terry planeaba, pero él no le había dicho nada, ni una pista. Para Terry todo esto era muy sencillo, lo que vendría a continuación solo era una muestra pública de su amor por ella.

Cuando notó que la mayoría de estudiantes ya se encontraba en su lugar, Terry se paró, se dirigió al frente del salón y llamó la atención del grupo.

- ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡ATENCIÓN! Tengo algo que decir…

Todos los compañeros de clase lo voltearon a ver intrigados, Terry era un chico "popular" así que para todos no era raro llamar la atención así. Cuando vio que tenía la atención de todos se decidió. Entonces el aclaró la garganta y continuó.

- Se preguntarán para que he llamado su atención, así que les aclararé su duda. Mi única intención con todo esto es demostrarle a un ser importante en mi vida, lo mucho que la quiero y que quiero que todos se enteren de mi total admiración y cariño hacia ella. –todos estaban completamente callados, no tenían idea de que estaba hablando él, sabían de primera mano que su relación con Susana había terminado hacia semanas, así que era raro que él le dirigiera esas palabras, entonces él continuó.- Así que sin más te quiero decir Candy –todos la voltearon a ver, ella estaba roja como un tomate- que has sido mi amiga por muchos años y que estoy totalmente seguro de mi cariño hacia ti, así que te pregunto, Candy ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Todos en el salón guardaron silencio, sabían que ellos habían sido amigos prácticamente desde siempre como había dicho Terry, pero que fueran novios, nunca lo habían pensado. Se preguntaban que pensaría la rubia de dicha proposición. Candy estaba en shock. Ella nunca se hubiera imaginado tal desplante de alarde público por parte de Terry. Según ella todos se enterarían que ya eran novios y no que él se lo propondría delante de todos sus amigos y compañeros de clase. No sabía que pensar. Era obvio que para él era solo una muestra de lo mucho que quería afectar a Susana con dicha proposición pública, y talvez lo había logrado a juzgar por la cara pálida y enfadada de Susana. Pero no tenía opción tenía que contestarle, en eso habían quedado.

- Candy, no me respondes.

Todos la seguían observando, sus amigas estupefactas, Susana con una cara que se la quería comer, Anthony con una sonrisa irónica, los amigos de Terry sonrientes y felices, todos estaban sorprendidos. Pero ella no podía articular palabra alguna. Después de mucho aclarar la garganta, respondió.

- Si, Terry si quiero ser tu novia.

Los que anteriormente estaban sorprendidos pasaron a la completa algarabía, nunca se hubieran imaginado algo igual cuando llegaron ese día a la escuela. Para las chicas Terry era un sueño, ese acto era en extremo romántico; que un hombre diera esa escena de muestra de sentimientos delante de todos era irresistible. Bueno, todas excepto Susana; a quien para nada le había gustado tal escenita. Para ella nunca fue un secreto el amor secreto que Terry sentía por Candy, talvez de allí venía los celos y la antipatía que sentía por la rubia; ahora que ya eran novios, sentía que había perdido cualquier oportunidad con Terry. Los hombres, pues ellos querían ver más; así que uno se animó a gritar. ¡BESO! Bueno eso si Terry no se lo esperaba, que decir de Candy, palideció ante la posibilidad. Pronto todos empezaron a corear la palabra, y algunos a silbar.

- ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! –decían todos al unísono

Terry vio a Candy largo rato, aunque era lo que más deseaba en el mundo le daba miedo el rechazo de ella. Pero la presión del grupo lo terminó de convencer. Sin duda no podía hacerse el loco ante dicha proposición, para todos ella acababa de aceptar ser su novia y lo más normal era un beso. Así que sucumbió ante la tentación. Le sonrió a Candy, como dándole a entender que era algo inocente y "actuado". Ella pareció entender y en un movimiento casi imperceptible le dijo que sí.

Entonces él se acercó poco a poco a ella. Este iba a ser un momento inolvidable para él. ¡La iba a besar! Eso sí, delante de todos pero no importaba. Iba a probar esa dulce boca que tanto había deseado. Cuando al fin sintió el cálido aliento de ella cerca de su boca, tembló. Era la anticipación de algo sublime. Al primer contacto de sus labios, temblaron. El beso comenzó inocente, era un mero roce de labios; algo tan delicado y glorioso que poco a poco el mundo desapareció para los dos. Lo que empezó como algo inocente se tornó más atrevido, era la muestra de cómo el sabor de los labios de Candy afectaba a Terry. Pero para ella no era muy diferente la sensación provocada. Los ruidos, las risas y los comentarios externos desaparecieron. Eran solo ellos dos intercambiando en un lenguaje mudo sentimientos que él guardaba hacia ella desde hace mucho y de ella un sentir casi olvidado. Todo era perfecto hasta que Stear entró corriendo al salón y gritó.

- ¡Terry! ¡Candy! La profesora Adams viene para acá. –gritó

Se separaron en ese mismo instante. Pero Candy estaba en un estado de shock, como en trance. Este sin duda era el mejor beso que le hubieran dado en su vida. Las sensaciones que él había provocado en ella la habían llevado a las estrellas. Pero todo era fingido ¿cierto? Ella no podía estar sintiendo todo esto. Como autómata se dirigió a su asiento y todavía medio alterada trató de concentrarse en la explicación de la maestra el resto del período de clase. No se atrevía a voltear a ver a nadie. No era que le avergonzara que otros la vieran como era besada. Pero, es que ella no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo. Por otro lado Terry estaba feliz. Al fin después de tanto desearlo, había besado a Candy. Si bien esto del beso no lo había planeado y talvez no fue tan adecuado presionar a Candy de esa manera, no pudo resistirse. Sin duda, ella le reclamaría toda la situación; pero para ser franco, ¡había valido la pena!

El resto del período de clases transcurrió normalmente. A la hora del almuerzo Candy tenía planeado hablar con Terry. Cuando al fin el timbre del tiempo de comer sonó, ella se dirigió al lugar de él, pero sus amigas Annie y Paty la interceptaron.

- Candy, vamos a la cafetería. –dijo Annie

- Si amiga tienes mucho que contarnos –sonrió pícaramente Paty.

- No se de que hablas Paty

- No te hagas Candy, igual vamos. En la cafetería hablamos.

A regañadientes Candy y sus amigas se dirigieron a la cafetería. Ella quería hablar con Terry. Bueno a la salida hablaría seriamente con él.

- Candy, nunca me imaginé que te harías novia de Terry. Creí que el que te gustaba era Anthony. –cuestionó Paty

- Si Candy, no te cansabas de decir que era el hombre más guapo de la escuela –dijo Annie

- Bueno es verdad que me gusta Anthony. Pero quiero mucho a Terry, además él es muy guapo también. Así que decidí darme una oportunidad con Terry. –mintió Candy, como le había dicho Terry era mejor que nadie supiera de su "trato".

- En eso tienes razón, ¡Terry es guapísimo! Me extraña que hasta ahora te des cuenta. –dijo Annie

- Bueno, lo importante es que ahora lo sé. –dijo Candy. Y es que desde el beso que él le diera, no podía dejar de imaginarse a Terry abrazándola y besándola como lo había hecho en la mañana. Eso la confundía, ella hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Terry de esa forma. Pero tenía que admitir que como había dicho Annie, Terry era guapísimo. Era un chico alto, con cabello castaño un poco largo y unos ojos azules profundos y grandes que dejaría a cualquier mujer sin habla. Ahora que lo pensaba a Anthony ya no le quedaba el calificativo que ella le había dado de ser el chico más guapo de la escuela, ese sin duda era el lugar de Terry. Y ahora él era su novio ¡su novio!

En todo esto estaba Candy pensando cuando sus amigas de repente se callaron, y ella sintió que una mano la tocaba por la espalda haciéndola voltear a ver de quién se trataba. Al voltear vio el porque del silencio de sus amigas. Era Susana. Se vieron fijamente largo rato hasta que Susana habló.

- Candy ¿puedo hablar contigo?

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_Hola... hola!_

_Pues muchas gracias por seguir este mi primer fic. Perdon la tardanza, tenia pensado publicar ayer, pero por cuestiones fuera de mi alcance no pude. Pero aqui esta el capitulo, espero les guste._

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS._**

_Wendy, Oligranchester, ange h, Rossy Jimenez, Lou, ChrisK, derryan, WISAL, Gema G, maria, lucero, Dy, SILVIA E, Janeth, luna, Jari de Grandchester, mariita, MarianadelaNoche, Olgaliz, lola1024, cyt y a todas las lectoras anonimas..._

**_SALUDITOS_**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Susana estaba furiosa. En el transcurso de su noviazgo con Terry, él nunca había tenido esa muestra pública de afecto hacia ella. Era más de año y medio en que si la escuela sabía que eran novios era porque ella se encargaba de hacérselos recordar. Y ahora venía Terry y frente al salón entero le había declarado su amor a Candy. Era más de lo que ella podría soportar. No sabía exactamente que era lo que había provocado la respuesta afirmativa en la rubia. Susana sabía que Candy no amaba a Terry, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía; ahora ya no sabía ni que pensar. Era obvio que algo había motivado a Candy para aceptar a Terry, pero no sabía que era. A la larga ya no importaba el porque, ellos eran novios y eso le hacía enfurecer. Tenía que pensar algo, aprovechar hablar con ella pronto y sembrar una ligera duda en ella. Si después del incidente con Neil ella ya no podría recuperar a Terry, por lo menos le fastidiaría un poco la vida a la odiosa de Candy.

Vio que Candy estaba con sus inseparables amigas Annie y Paty. Era el momento perfecto, desde que Terry le había pedido que fueran novios, no habían hablado a solas. Se acercó decidida y llamó su atención.

- Candy ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Candy pareció dudar un poco. Susana quería hablar con ella, eso era muy raro. En todo el tiempo que se conocían si al caso cruzaban un saludo cortés o alguna plática en la que hubiera más personas. Ni en el tiempo que fue novia de Terry, habían llegado a establecer una charla solas las dos. Sin duda le causaba mucha curiosidad saber que quería decirle Susana.

- bien Susana. Habla

- Podrá ser en privado. –dijo mirando a las amigas de Candy.

- Está bien. Vamos –se dirigieron a otra mesa en la cafetería pero de las que se encontraban en el jardín posterior. Susana quería asegurarse que Terry no las viera conversar a solas.

- Henos aquí. ¿Que era lo que querías decirme?

- Pues no sé como decirlo Candy.

- Dilo sin más. –dijo Candy cansada de la actitud de Susana

- Está bien. La verdad lo que quiero decirte es referente a lo ocurrido hace un rato con Terry.

- Tú dirás

- Candy, yo sé que tu y yo nunca hemos sido amigas. –Candy asintió- pero realmente quisiera saber que fue lo que te motivo a aceptar la relación con Terry.

- Mira Susana como tu bien dices, tú y yo no somos amigas. Y no quisiera oírme descortés contigo pero eso es algo que no te importa. –Susana se sorprendió por la respuesta de Candy. Pero ésta misma fue la que le ayudó a decir lo siguiente.

- Talvez tengas razón en que esto no me importa. Pero te equivocas. Como tu bien sabes Terry y yo fuimos novios mucho tiempo. Y de no haber sido por unos malentendidos que tuvimos, él y yo seguiríamos juntos. –Susana aseguró esto, pues sabía que Terry no le había dicho a Candy los motivos de su separación- Por lo que, no lo tomes a mal –dijo sarcásticamente- pero si él te pidió fueras su novia y delante del salón entero fue para provocar celos en mí.

Candy palideció ante esto último. ¡Era cierto! Si Terry le había pedido ser su novia era por Susana. No sabía porque lo había olvidado tan rápido. Él no quería estar con ella, Terry quería de vuelta a Susana en su vida. Y al parecer ella también lo quería todavía, la táctica de Terry estaba funcionando. Y Candy se sentía una imbécil por estar ensoñando con Terry cuando sus amigas le dijeron que hacían una linda pareja. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza mejoró su semblante y continúo la conversación con Susana.

- Mira Susana, el hubiera no existe. Así que si ustedes "hubieran" o no seguido juntos sin esos "malentendidos" no lo sabemos. Lo que sabemos es que Terry es mi novio ahora te guste o no. –Susana palideció ante este comentario de Candy.

- Tienes razón, yo solo quise advertirte. No quisiera que salieras lastimada en todo esto. –Sugirió Susana- Bueno esto es todo lo que yo quería decirte. Y como ya te lo dije, me retiro. Y felicidades por tu relación

Candy no dejó de afectarle el sarcasmo con el que Susana dijo lo de "tu relación", pero todo esto le pasaba por estúpida. Es cierto todo esto de su supuesto noviazgo con Terry la afectaría. Había empezado a recordar que era lo que se sentía que Terry solo la viera como su amiga, como cuando ellos eran más pequeños. Lo había olvidado. Por años trató de cambiar su perspectiva hacia él, y lo había logrado. Pero luego él tenía que venir con esta su brillante idea. Solo para afectarla con toda la mezcla de sentimientos que ya empezaba a crecer en ella. Todavía ardía en sus labios el beso que él le había dado en la mañana; hasta creyó notar en él total entrega en esta caricia. Solo se engañaba. Él lo hacía por darle celos a Susana, no debía olvidarlo. Y por mucho que le doliera ¿le dolía? Tenía que advertirle que no quería más besos como ese tan delicioso que le había dado enfrente de todos; es más no quería ningún beso de su parte. Así todo le resultaría más fácil.

Terry quería hablar con Candy. Pero no la encontró en la cafetería con sus amigas, lo cual le extrañó mucho. No quería que ella se sintiera ofendida por lo ocurrido en el salón. La buscó en la fila para comprar alimentos de la cafetería, pero tampoco la encontró. Buscó largo rato, pero no aparecía. Se dio por vencido y se dirigió a la mesa en la que se encontraban sus amigos. Archie, Stear y Robert lo esperaban ansiosos, querían hacerle una infinidad de preguntas sobre Candy. Ellos siendo sus mejores amigos sabían sobre el amor que Terry sentía por Candy desde hacía ya muchos años y querían saber los pormenores de todo. Bueno, Stear era el único que sabía ya todo. Terry confiaba mucho en él por lo que le había advertido que no les comunicara nada de su "plan". El no quería que alguien además de Candy y Stear supieran sobre su plan. Stear por supuesto si sabía cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Terry, cosa que ella desconocía. Así que cuando llegó Terry a la mesa con su charola del almuerzo le cuestionaron.

- Terry al fin se te hizo –le dijo burlón Archie

- Muy gracioso.

- No ya en serio –dijo Robert- cuéntanos como te animaste al fin a pedirle a Candy que fuera tu novia. Creíamos que te quedarías sufriendo de amor por ella de por vida. –todos rieron de buena gana, excepto Terry.

- Si van a seguir con esos comentarios, mejor me voy.

- Nada aguantas Terry. –Dijo Stear- solo estamos bromeando.

- Si Terry, en realidad nos alegra mucho que al fin te decidieras a decirle lo que sientes a Candy.

- Además nos alegra que ella te haya dicho que sí a tu propuesta. En realidad hacen una linda pareja.

- Gracias. –dijo Terry. Y así siguieron su plática entre bromas y comentarios que los hacían reír, a veces Terry se enojaba con lo que le decían, pero así si llevaban ellos. Cuando ellos empezaron a tener novias, Terry también los había molestado, así que debía aguantarse.

El timbre del inicio de clases después de almuerzo sonó y todos regresaron a sus salones. El resto del período de clases transcurrió normal. Terry y Candy querían que el final de la última clase llegara pronto. Ambos querían hablar con el otro, Candy para aclarar ciertos puntos de su "relación" y Terry porque ya no aguantaba las ganas de tenerla cerca otra vez. Sin duda el beso de la mañana lo había vuelto adicto a ella y no creía que esto fuera a cambiar pronto. El final llegó y Candy le hizo una seña a Terry que lo esperaba afuera. Éste sin embargo no quiso esperar por lo que la alcanzó y tomados de la mano se retiraron de la escuela. A Candy no le había hecho mucha gracia esto, pero debía aceptarlo. Cuando estuvieron un poco alejados de la escuela con disimulo le soltó la mano. Las corrientes eléctricas que le mandaba con dicho contacto eran más de lo que ella podía soportar, no quería que Terry se diera cuenta de esto por lo que mientras más rápido lo soltara mejor.

- Terry yo quisiera hablar contigo

- Yo también Candy, en serio te pido una disculpa por lo del beso.

- No tengas pena en realidad yo solo quería decirte que espero no se repita –Terry hubiera preferido no oír esto.

- Claro, tienes mi palabra. No volveré a besarte –Candy sintió un dolor inexplicable en el pecho al oírlo decir esto.

- Bueno ya está. Ya que todo está claro podemos estar en paz. –Sonrió pesadamente- además quiero decirte que en realidad eres muy buen actor.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno todos te creyeron tu actuación al decirme que me querías y todas esas charadas que dijiste enfrente de todos.

- Ah sí, claro. Para que aprecies mis talentos –dijo irónicamente, pensando que si algo no había hecho al decir aquello fue actuar.

- Y creo que tu plan realmente podría funcionar, vi como Susana se enfurecía al decirme que fuera tu novia –Terry pensó que si algo le valía en la vida era lo que Susana pudiera hacer o sentir.

- Eso creo.

- Además Anthony también se enfureció, lo noté –mintió- puede que a larga todo esto resulte.

- Ojalá –dijo Terry enojado, notando que a Candy solo le seguí importando lo que el estúpido de Anthony pensara.

- Bueno llegamos –dijo Candy en la puerta de su casa-gracias por acompañarme. ¿Entonces pasas por mí?

- ¿Pasar? –dijo confundido

- Claro tonto. Hoy es la primera fiesta antes de la graduación. Es en la casa de Paty, ¿o me dirás que no pensabas ir?

- Ah, claro pasaré por ti. En realidad se me había olvidado. ¿Está bien a las 7?

- A las 7 está perfecto. Te veo entonces a la noche.

- claro, aquí estaré.

Terry se dirigió a su casa pensativo. El primer paso de su "plan" no había funcionado. Al parecer Candy no había notado la sinceridad de sus palabras al declarársele, ni había sentido como había puesto su corazón en aquel beso que se habían dado. Para ella todo había sido para provocar a Susana. Debía pensar que iba a hacer como siguiente paso. Lo que él ignoraba es la plática que habían sostenido Susana y Candy. Susana sin querer había estropeado el avance de Terry. Porque después de esta pequeña charla, Candy estaba más convencida que Terry lograría su objetivo de reconquistar a su ex-novia y que ella seguía siendo solo su mejor amiga, que le estaba ayudando en su magnífico método para atraer a Susana de vuelta.

Candy no sabía como arreglarse para la fiesta de Paty. Había ido a tantas fiestas en su vida, no podía creer que esta vez estuviera así de nerviosa. Pero es que sin duda todo era distinto a las otras veces. Ahora ella era la "novia" de Terry, era la primera vez que estaban con sus amigos como novios y no quería arruinar la farsa. Le sería sumamente incómodo estar abrazada a él o tomados de la mano sin que él notara lo que provocaba en ella. Además quería lucir atractiva para él, y no sabía el porque. Pero a decir verdad, tampoco es que lo quisiera saber, no quería "enamorarse" de Terry. Y estar tan cerca de él no sería de mucha ayuda.

Al final decidió ponerse unos jeans negros, los que según sus amigas le hacían subir sus glúteos y marcar sus caderas, una blusa de algodón color verde que le quedaba bien al color de sus ojos, zapatos altos y su cabello recogido en una coleta. Se miró al espejo y le agradó lo que vio en él. Su madre le avisó que Terry la estaba esperando en la sala dio un ultimo vistazo a su maquillaje, el cual no era muy exagerado, sonrió al espejo y salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras y se topó con un Terry más apuesto de lo que normalmente era. Llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla azul una camisa azul de manga larga a la que le había doblado las mangas hasta dejarla a tres cuartos del brazo los últimos botones sin abrochar y zapatos negros de vestir. El hombre era un sueño ante sus ojos. Le sonrió y éste le devolvió la sonrisa, embobado. Porque para Terry, Candy era la mujer más hermosa en la faz de la Tierra en estos momentos. El pantalón que llevaba puesto Candy, lo dejaba sin aliento. Trató de no pensar demasiado en ello, de lo contrario ella notaría lo que su cuerpo lo afectaba. Se saludaron y partieron a la casa de la amiga de Candy.

Cuando llegaron, la casa de Paty ya estaba en ambiente. Habían llegado ya la mayoría de los estudiantes de la promoción 2007. Se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus amigos y los saludaron. Annie era novia de Archie, por lo que ellos se encontraban demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban. En cambio Robert no tenía novia, siempre decía que para que tener solo una cuando según las estadísticas existen siete mujeres para cada hombre, comentario que siempre hacía sonreír a sus amigos, por lo que esta noche estaba solo. A Stear le gustaba Paty pero no había nada en concreto entre ellos, ambos sabían lo mucho que se gustaban pero al parecer ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar el próximo paso; ellos estaban abrazados pero como "amigos". Y ahora que Terry y Candy eran novios, el círculo parecía estar completo. Pasaron un buen rato platicando y "molestando" a la nueva pareja del grupo. En un momento dado Terry se separó del grupo junto con Stear, debía comunicarle lo que había planeado para esa noche. A ninguno le pareció extraño que ellos se apartaran a platicar y los demás siguieron conversando.

Annie y Archie se dirigieron a la "pista de baile", que no era más que el lugar de donde se habían retirado los sillones de la sala. Candy, Robert y Paty siguieron conversando un rato más. Robert era muy cómico y simpático por lo que las damas no dudaban en reírse de sus ocurrencias. Pero en un momento dado pareció notar la llegada de Elizabeth la chica que tenía últimamente en su pensamiento por lo que se disculpó y se dirigió a donde ella estaba. Paty y Candy se quedaron entonces solas.

Stear estaba de acuerdo con lo que Terry estaba tramando para sorprender a Candy esta noche. No conocía este lado romántico de su amigo pero le agradaba ver todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por Candy. Estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que ninguno notó como la plática entre Candy y Paty era interrumpida. Hasta que Terry creyó que era buen momento para llevar a cabo su plan. Volteó a ver donde estaba su "novia", pero lo que observó no le agradó para nada.

CONTINUARA

* * *

_Hola!_

_MIL DISCULPAS POR ACTUALIZAR HASTA AHORA..._

_pero esta semana fue demasiado complicada para mi, y no había tenido oportunidad de subir este capitulo. PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!_

_De igual manera... **MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**... y por seguir esta historia.._

_Saluditos._


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Candy no lo podía creer. El plan de Terry realmente estaba funcionando, apenas en la mañana habían anunciado su "noviazgo" y ya Susana y Anthony habían reaccionado al respecto. La primera fue Susana, pero ahora era Anthony. Él le había gustado durante ya bastante tiempo, pero en todo ese lapso nunca se había visto tan interesado en ella como lo mostraba ahora. Aprovechando que Patty la dejó un momento sola para ir a ver que ocurría en la cocina, Anthony se había acercado a ella y le había comenzado a hacer plática. Se mostraba muy atento a lo que la ella le decía y hasta podría decirse "seductor", no podía negar que el hombre todavía le fascinaba pero por alguna razón se sentía sumamente incómoda con su trato hacía ella. Candy no lo entendía, en el pasado hubiera matado por un poco de atención de Anthony hacia ella pero ahora no lo estaba disfrutando como quisiera. Pero todo fue más incómodo cuando notó la mirada asesina que Terry le dirigía a Anthony. Parecía que lo quería fulminar con la mirada.

- Candy, ¿qué te parece si vamos a bailar? –dijo Anthony disfrutando la mirada furibunda de Terry. Candy no sabía si aceptar, después de todo, ¿esto era parte del plan, no?

- Claro –dijo no muy convencida

- ¿Te había dicho lo encantadora que luces esta noche?

- Si, muchas veces –dijo un tanto molesta por los recursos baratos de Anthony para llamar su atención.

- Pues te lo digo nuevamente –agregó con un guiño de ojo

- Gracias

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron bailando no hablaron mucho realmente, Candy no podía apartar la mirada de Terry. No entendía del todo los aparentes celos de él, ¿Qué no este era parte del plan?

Mientras tanto, Terry parecía querer ignorar el hecho que Candy estuviera bailando con Anthony pero no podía. Trató innumerable número de veces concentrarse en la plática con un círculo que se había formado cerca de la mesa de botanas. Imposible. Estaba celoso. ¡Estaba muy celoso! Los minutos de la bendita canción que sonaba le parecían eternos. Al fin cuando Anthony se dignó terminar de bailar con SU NOVIA, Terry se acercó a ella y posesivamente la tomó de la cintura. ¡Dios! Fue un milagro que no le partiera la cara en ese instante, no tanto porque estuviera bailando con ella, sino porque él estaba seguro que Anthony lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Ellos nunca fueron amigos, es más, en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de los golpes. Entonces, lógico ahora que Candy era su novia, el muy estúpido estaba aprovechando el interés que ella había tenido en el pasado para encelarlo. Lo había conseguido, pero no se lo demostraría. Trató a Candy como siempre lo hacía, con cariño y respeto; después de todo el único culpable había sido el imbécil de Anthony.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que se le pasó totalmente el coraje. Él también bailó mucho rato con Candy, y después platicaron largo rato con sus amigos. En un momento ya entrada la noche, Stear le hizo una señal a Terry; éste la entendió en el momento y le retiró la mano del hombro a Candy para ir a otro lugar. A ella le pareció raro, pues la conversación estaba interesante pero no preguntó. Terry llegó a donde estaba Stear y antes de hacer lo planeado, respiró sonoramente varias veces para apartar el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él. Muy a su pesar todas las muestras de cariño hacia Candy, por el moemtno debían ser en público pues ese era el plan, "supuestamente". Durante un tiempo debía "enamorarla" frente a los demás, pues a solas, ellos seguían siendo amigos. No quería que la rubia sospechara. Se dirigió al centro del salón y tomó una silla, llamó la atención de los presentes y habló lo más alto que pudo a causa de su nerviosismo. Nunca había hecho nada igual, solo esperaba que a ella le gustara.

- Atención, ATENCIÓN. Paren la música –gritó. Todos voltearon a ver. Algunos empezaron a chiflar y a tirarle botanas como presintiendo de que se trataba todo esto.

- ¿y ahora qué Terry? –Gritó alguno de los presentes- ¿Por qué apagaron la música?

- Pues se preguntarán ¿qué es lo que Terry quiere esta vez, no? –dijo burlón

- Si –dijeron algunos

- Pues nada más y nada menos, que los voy a deleitar con mi preciosa voz. –dijo finalmente, algunos comenzaron a silbar y otras a suspirar, pues Terry en más de alguna ocasión había participado en algún concurso de canto en la escuela, nada formal pero concurso al fin.

- ¿Y a qué se debe tal honor? –dijo Robert burlón

- Pues tengo ganas –mintió- además es para celebrar mi reciente noviazgo con Candy –dijo fijando sus ojos en ella. Todos la voltearon a ver y los colores se le subieron al rostro a la rubia. Terry no podía estar haciendo esto, pensó

- Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh –se oyó en el lugar

- Y pues, esta canción va dedicada a mi hermosa novia Candy. –remató.

Terry se había acompañado por una guitarra, que Stear le había conseguido y sentado en la silla que había alcanzado comenzó a tocar. Además lo acompañaba una suave pista en el fondo para complementar la pequeña serenata que le estaba dedicando a su Candy. La canción elegida era una de las favoritas de ella, Candy no podía estar más nerviosa y emocionada. Sin duda si todo esto fuera cierto, ella lo estuviera disfrutando al máximo, lástima que todo fuera una farsa. Aún así quiso disfrutar de la serenata que le estaban ofreciendo, después de todo Terry no cantaba tan mal. Cuando la letra comenzó, ella solo se dedicó a disfrutar.

_I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_Incase i need it when i´m older_

Terry no apartaba la vista de Candy, ella estaba emocionada lo podía ver en sus ojos. Tal vez después de todo si podía llegar a conquistar su corazón, pensó.

_This mountain i must climb_

_Feels like the world upon my shoulders_

_Through the clouds i see love shine_

_It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

_In my life there´s been heartache and pain_

_I don´t know if i can face it again_

_Can´t stop now_

_I´ve travelled so far to change this lonely life_

Para Candy esta era una hermosa canción, pero nunca la podría volver a escuchar sin pensar en Terry. La manera como la interpretaba le hacía sentir que cada palabra estaba dedicada a ella.

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

Había escogido la canción en parte porque a ella le gustaba, pero no podía negar que era algo que él le quería decir. Él quería conocer como era el amor en sus brazos. Él quería que ella se enseñara como era el amor junto a ella.

_I´m gonna take a little time_

_A little time to look around me_

_I´ve got nowhere left to hide_

_Looks like love has finally found me_

_In my life there´s been heartache and pain_

_I don´t know if i can face it again_

_Can´t stop now_

_I´ve travelled so far to change this lonely life_

Candy nunca había recibido una serenata en su vida, y aunque ella creyera que era una farsa para seguir con el plan trazada, pensar que Terry no pudo haber escogido mejor canción.

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

Con esta última frase la canción terminó, y todos aplaudieron. Terry se dirigió a donde Candy se encontraba y la abrazó; y aunque no debía hacerlo las emociones vividas durante la canción no le permitieron parar; la besó. Candy recibió gustosa sus labios, ella se había encargado de advertirle nada de besos, otra vez. Pero que más daba, si todo era mentira y Terry no permanecía a su lado, mientras disfrutaría de sus besos y talvez él llegara a sentir lo mismo. No quería hacerse ilusiones pero quien quita y él también se enamoraba de ella, como ella de él. Lo acababa de descubrir, ¡estaba enamorada de Terry! Cuando el beso terminó y lo miró a los ojos, en ese instante lo decidió. Se encargaría que su amigo del alma la viera con otros ojos, ella se encargaría que Terry ya no recordara a Susana y que permaneciera a su lado. Lo abrazó, él se sorprendió de la correspondencia de parte de ella a su beso; no se lo esperaba.

Después de esta escena, la fiesta transcurrió sin ningún incidente. Todos se fueron retirando poco a poco, Candy decidió quedarse a dormir en casa de Patty pues no quería estar un momento a solas con Terry. Tenía que pensar como hacer para que él se enamorara de ella, y por el momento no estaba preparada para una disculpa por parte de él, justificando su serenata para encelar a Susana. Terry se despidió de ella, y todos los amigos quedaron en salir el domingo, o sea al día siguiente; pues ya era sábado en la madrugada, al zoológico.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Terry, Candy, Patty, Stear, Archie, Annie y Robert se dirigían felices al zoológico, harían un recorrido al lugar y después irían a un parque cercano para realizar un pic - nic. Era muy común en ellos pasar los ratos libres juntos, después de este año donde se graduaban sería complicado seguirse viendo con frecuencia, pues algunos irían a universidades lejanas y la amistad ya no sería tan cercana como lo era en los años de la secundaria.

Candy y Terry no habían tocado el tema de la serenata para nada. Cada quién secretamente había decidido no hacerlo, Terry no quería reclamos por parte de ella, Candy no quería disculpas por parte de él. Ambos decidieron que era mejor quedarse con el buen sabor de boca de dicha muestra de cariño. Estaban muy felices caminando tomados de la mano, cuando alguien se acercó a ellos para llamar su atención. Se dirigió a ambos y les comentó con voz burlona.

- Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos por aquí.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_hola... hola!_

_Pues aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, se que esta corto, pero últimamente no he tenido tanto tiempo como quisiera... prometo actualizar el fin de semana y este sera mas largo, si? _

_MIL GRACIAS A LAS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA Y ADEMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS... son muy importantes para mi!_

_saluditos_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

- Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos por aquí.

- Hola Albert –dijo Candy indiferente

- Hermanita, ¡qué entusiasmo! Cualquiera diría que no te da gusto verme

- _¿Qué comes que adivinas?_ –pensó

- Para nada. Es solo que no pensé encontrarte aquí –Candy aún no le había comunicado a su familia su "noviazgo" con Terry, o sea que Albert al ver a Terry y Candy tomados de la mano, intuyó que había información que aún no se le había proporcionado.

- Hola Terry. ¿Cómo has estado amigo? Tiempo sin verte. Desde que me mudé de la casa de mis padres, ¿no es así?

- Que tal Bert, yo estoy de maravilla –dijo estrechando su mano- Pues así es, llevamos mucho tiempo de no vernos. ¿Qué cuentas?

- Pues nada en especial. Lo de siempre, la Universidad, el trabajo y las chicas –dijo con un guiño de ojo y una palmada en el hombro de su amigo, para molestar a su hermana. Sabía bien que a Candy le molestaba lo "don Juan" que era- Pero al parecer ustedes si tienen nueva información. –dijo viendo sus manos entrelazadas.

- Así es. –Se apresuró a decir Terry- Candy y yo somos novios.

- Vaya, vaya. Esto si es una gran noticia. –Dijo Albert con una gran sonrisa- creí que nunca te ibas a animar Terry. -¿animar? Pensó Candy- Hermanita porque no me habías avisado. –preguntó observando a Candy.

- No sabía que tenía que informarte sobre con quien salgo o no.

- Wow que agresividad. Pero en fin eso me saco por preocuparme por ti. Terry –dijo volteando a verlo- a ver que día nos ponemos de acuerdo y comemos juntos en la casa de mis padres.

- Por mi encantado.

- ¿Y a ti Candy te parece la idea?

Candy no sabía que hacer. Presentar a Terry como su novio frente a sus padres, era un paso importante y ella aún no sabía que iba a resultar de todo esto. Después de todo, este noviazgo era una farsa, una cosa era actuar frente a sus amigos y otra muy distinta frente a su familia. Que lo supiera Albert era ya un problema y que se enteraran sus padres aún no sabía si era una buena idea. Pero Terry parecía tan confiado, ¿podría ella mantener la farsa frente a ellos? De cualquier modo, no tendría que fingir sus sentimientos recién descubiertos por Terry. El problema no era fingir los sentimientos. El problema era que dirían sus padres si se enteraran. Claro, ella no pensaba decírselos; pero ellos harían demasiadas preguntas cuando todo esto terminara tan pronto, como estaba pactado. Ella sin duda no soportaría alejarse de Terry, ellos lo notarían. Notarían el intenso amor que ya sentía por él. Es más, se extrañarían que ella continuara su "amistad" con él una vez terminada la farsa. ¡Qué problema!

- ¡Tierra a Candy! –dijo Albert

- ¿Me decías?

- Te decía si te parece bien que llegue el jueves a cenar a casa, tú puedes invitar a Terry y así conversamos más a gusto.

- Pues no estoy tan segura.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntaron al unísono los dos junto a ella

- Porque –titubeaba- yo aún no les he comentado mi relación con Terry.

- Eso es fácil de solucionar. Llegas hoy y les dices: "papá, mamá soy novia de Terry" y asunto arreglado –dijo burlón

- Muy gracioso. Yo sé como decirlo. El problema es si es adecuado, después de todo estamos empezando y…

- Talvez Candy tenga razón, Albert –dijo Terry desilusionado por la actitud de Candy. Era claro que ella no quería que sus padres se enteraran de su relación, obviamente porque ella no pretendía continuarla después de que todo esto "supuestamente" acabara. Candy notó la ¿desilusión? en la cara y tono de su "novio", por lo que recapacitó

- Bueno, bueno. Talvez exageré un poco. Después de todo, nuestros padres conocen a Terry desde siempre, así que no le veo el problema. Yo les aviso a ellos de la tan mencionada cena.

- Perfecto. Diles que llego a las 7:00.

- Candy, no te sientas presionada.

- No es presión. En realidad creo que nos hará bien cenar todos juntos. Albert casi nunca llega y mis padres lo extrañan mucho. Además ellos te quieren mucho a ti, Terry. Se alegrarán que llegues.

- De acuerdo.

- Bueno, chicos yo me despido. –dijo Albert besando a su hermana en la mejilla y estrechando la mano de Terry- Fue un gusto verlos. Me alegra que estén juntos, ya se habían tardado. –dijo guiñándoles un ojo

- Y a todo esto. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Candy curiosa

- Pues verás. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía un momento de descanso, así que hoy que no tenía que ir a trabajar decidí dar un paseo y recordé lo bien que la pasábamos de pequeños aquí. Así que me dije que, ¡qué mejor lugar para pasear que el zoológico! Rodeado de animales y vegetación. Siempre me ha gustado disfrutar el aire libre.

- ¡Qué bien! Nos vemos Albert. Te espero el jueves a las 7:00. Sé puntual. –enfatizó Candy

- Por supuesto. Tengan lindo paseo.

Candy y Terry vieron a Albert alejarse de ellos. Cuando éste ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado, Terry quiso aclarar un punto.

- Candy, ¿estás segura que quieres que tus padres sepan lo nuestro? –preguntó temeroso de su respuesta

- Si Terry, ya te lo dije. Mis padres llevan mucho tiempo conociéndote, no le veo el problema. Tú no te preocupes.

- Está bien, será como tú digas. –dijo brindándole una amplia sonrisa y besando su mejilla. El gesto fue algo tan espontáneo que ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo.

Después de el encuentro con Albert. El resto del paseo transcurrió normal. Candy y Terry se unieron al resto del grupo. Los encontraron cerca del puesto de helados, las chicas tenían un poco de sed y a los chicos les pareció buena idea invitarles un cono de helado. El resto de la mañana, la pasaron muy divertidos ya no eran los niños de antes. Pero la ida al zoológico los devolvía a su niñez. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, llevaron a cabo el pic-nic que habían planeado, solo que este era un poco improvisado. Debido al poco interés de las chicas de preparar la comida que comerían y la nula disposición de ellos de hacerlo; decidieron comprar comida rápida, con la única diferencia de comerla "al aire libre". Era un pic-nic moderno, según ellos decían. Cada uno comió lo que más le gustaba, hamburguesas, pizzas o hot-dogs. No importaba que, lo importante era pasársela bien. Poco rato después de terminar de comer, todos partieron de regreso a sus casas. Mañana era día lunes, y algunos todavía tenían tareas pendientes por hacer.

Terry acompañó a Candy a su casa, al dejarla segura en ella partió a la suya que no se encontraba lejos, llegando rápidamente. Cuando ella consideró que había pasado el tiempo suficiente, lo llamó para saber si había llegado bien. Terry se sorprendió ante tal gesto pero no le preguntó el motivo, en cambio se alegró por el interés de ella. Pensó que después de todo, talvez no sería tan complicado llegar a enamorarla.

Candy había disfrutado mucho el paseo, estar con sus amigos momentos como el que había vivido en la mañana era relajante. Pero lo que más disfrutaba sin duda, era estar con Terry. Después de la fiesta en casa de Patty, ella simplemente no había logrado sacarse a Terry de sus pensamientos. Era muy extraño, antes cuando eran solamente amigos; ella raramente pensaba en él. Se la pasaban muy bien juntos, le gustaba estar con él. Pero ahora, no solo le encantaba estar con él también pensaba en él. Pensaba en el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, en todo lo que habían vivido juntos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que él le importaba? Anteriormente, daba por hecho que serían siempre amigos. Ahora la sola idea le dolía inmensamente. Definitivamente tenía que idear la forma que el se fijara en ella, tenía que sacar a Susana de sus pensamientos.

Por el momento, debía informar a sus padres que Albert llegaría a comer el jueves. ¿Por qué Albert no se los avisaba él? Pensó. Bueno, a lo mejor no tiene mucho tiempo. Además de la llegada de su hermano mayor, debía informar sobre su "noviazgo" con Terry. A la hora de la cena, se presentó el momento perfecto.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu paseo hoy, princesa? –preguntó William, su padre después de tomar un sorbo de su vaso.

- Muy bien, estuvo divertidísimo. –Dijo sonriente- Por cierto, ¿ni saben a quién me encontré en el zoológico? –preguntó mientras mordía su hogaza de pan

- ¿A quién? –preguntó su padre

- A Albert

- Así que el ingrato de tu hermano tiene tiempo para ir al zoológico, pero no para venir a visitarme. –dijo Claire, su madre.

- ¡Ay mamá! –Dijo Candy enojada por la actitud dramática de su madre- ¡déjalo! Debe estar muy cansado con los estudios y el trabajo, ir al zoológico siempre le ha gustado. Pero no se los dije para que te enojaras mamá. Es más, se los cuento porque hemos quedado que venga a comer el jueves; claro, si les parece.

- ¿En serio vendrá? –Candy asintió- Claro que me parece, ¿cómo no me va a parecer que mi nenito venga a comer con su madre? –Candy hizo una mueca de desconcierto, la posesividad de su madre por Albert era increíble. Más después que éste partiera a un apartamento él solo para estudiar y trabajar. Su madre casi llora de la tristeza

- Bueno, ya se los avisé. Así que espero tengan todo preparado. –Se llevó otro bocado a la boca- ah, antes que se me olvide. También vendrá Terry –dijo fingiendo indiferencia, aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de los nervios.

- ¿Terry? –Preguntó su madre- ¡Qué bien! Lleva mucho que no viene a comer con nosotros. Extraño a ese muchacho.

- Si antes eran más cercanos. Que bien que vuelvan a ser más amigos, Candy. –Dijo su padre- ¿Y a qué debemos la visita de Terry? ¿No me digas que ya son novios? –dijo burlón, al notar que Candy se ahogaba con el sorbo de limonada que había tomado.

- Pues sí –dijo titubeante.

- ¡Al fin! –dijo su hermanito, que no había hablado en toda la cena.

- ¿Cómo que al fin? –volteó a verlo enojada

- Si Candy, ya se habían tardado. Siempre creí que harían una linda pareja –dijo su madre feliz

- Bueno, el caso es que somos novios y Albert lo invitó a comer con nosotros.

Después de decir esto, sus padres ya no quisieron tocar el tema. Era obvio que la incomodaba un poco. Eso sí, les alegraba ese noviazgo. Para los padres de Candy, Terry era un buen chico que merecía el amor de su adorada hija.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El lunes en la mañana, Terry pasó por Candy a su casa. Había decidido llevarle una flor diariamente a su casa. Lo típico en estos casos hubiera sido que le llevara una rosa roja, pero eran demasiado comunes; además que para Candy las flores más lindas eran los lirios. Estas exóticas flores eran las favoritas de ella. Por eso decidió que ese era el presente diario que le llevaría. A ella le encantó el gesto. Este pequeño detalle le hacía sentir tan especial que a momentos olvidaba que todo era una farsa.

Alguien se encargó de recordárselo el miércoles por la mañana. Susana no soportaba las muestras de cariño que Terry tenía con Candy. El amor que emanaba de los poros del castaño era algo difícil de soportar. Tenía que recuperar a Terry, había sido una estúpida al involucrarse con Neil. Estúpidamente había creído que un poco de celos no le vendría mal a su relación. El problema fue que Terry poco le importó el fingido interés que Susana mostraba por Neil, por lo que tomar medidas más drásticas había sido lo siguiente; solo que todo se le había salido de las manos, al punto que todo le salió al revés. Terry había terminado con ella y había corrido a los brazos de Candy. Ahora debía pensar bien, como hacer que Candy se decepcionara del castaño.

- Hola Candy –la interceptó en el camino de la rubia hacia la biblioteca.

- Susana. Hola ¿cómo estas?

- De maravilla –lució una sonrisa radiante

- Me alegro. –siguió su camino

- ¿No me preguntarás por qué?

- No. Pero me imagino que igual me dirás, así que habla

- Pues, ¿sabes? Terry ha estado buscándome, me llama diariamente.

- ¿Ah sí? Que bien. –dijo fingiendo indiferencia

- ¿No te molesta?

- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Terry tiene libertad de hacer amistades con quien él desee.

- Pero no es como amiga como ha estado buscándome –A Candy no le sorprendía. Después de todo ese era el plan de Terry, pero no le demostraría a Susana que le importaba.

- Mira Susana, no se lo que estás insinuando, ni me interesa. Así que es mejor que dejemos este tema por la paz. Terry es mi novio, te guste o no. –La vio desafiante- así que si no te importa debo ir a dejar estos libros a la biblioteca.

- Como gustes. Después no te lamentes que no te lo advertí –dijo tratando de tomar nuevamente el control de la conversación.

Candy dejó a Susana atrás y siguió su camino a la biblioteca. Cuando consideró que la rubia no la observaba detuvo su andar. Le dolió todo lo que Susana le dijo. ¿Sería cierto que Terry estuvo llamando a Susana? Era obvio, y ella debía recordarlo. No le preguntaría nada a Terry, no le comentaría nada de su "conversación" con Susana. No quería que él pensara que estaba celosa. Aunque se estuviera muriendo de los celos, no se lo demostraría. Terry seguía interesado en Susana y ella debía aceptarlo. ¿Pero por qué Terry le llevaba un lirio diariamente? Cuando lo hacía no había testigos, no lo hacía porque alguien lo viera. ¿Entonces porque lo hacía? Bueno, ya lo descubriría.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El jueves llegó finalmente. Por la mañana, Candy estuvo muy nerviosa. Tenía una sorpresa para Terry en la noche. Si quería que él se quedara con ella y no volviera con Susana, debía tomar cartas en el asunto. Terry estaba por el mismo estilo, quería demostrarle a Candy lo mucho que la amaba. Que mejor forma que decirlo frente a su familia. Era cierto que llegar a la casa de los White como novio de Candy, era talvez un poco apresurado. Pero si por el fuera, le pediría la mano de Candy a William White esa misma noche. Claro, eso no era lo más adecuado. Candy aún no la amaba. Debía ser paciente y no presionarla.

Cerca de las 6:30, Candy estaba dando los últimos toques a la cena. No era muy buena cocinando. Pero dicen que a los hombres se les enamora por el estómago, así que había pasado toda la semana investigando sobre recetas de comidas, las preferidas de él. Por algún lugar debía comenzar, lo primero que se le había ocurrido era cocinar para el. Siendo su amiga, sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba. De menú había preparado filetes de pollo asados y como guarnición papas al horno y ensalada de lechuga. Como postre un delicioso pie de queso. Se había pasado toda la tarde cocinando, pero había valido la pena. Estaba feliz con los resultados obtenidos. Solo esperaba que a Terry le gustara.

La madre de Candy, estaba sorprendida. Su hija nunca había dedicado una tarde entera a cocinar. Ni en algún aniversario de sus padres Candy había cocinado. Era obvio para la Claire que Candy lo hacía exclusivamente para Terry. Le emocionaba ver a su hija enamorada. Terry era un buen chico, solo esperaba ver la cara de él cuando le comentara que Candy había cocinado para él.

A la hora pactada, Albert llegó a su casa materna. En el pórtico de su casa se topó con un Terry nervioso. Por una razón que no atinaba a identificar, el novio de su hermana no tocaba el timbre para entrar a la casa. Sonrió al ver la indecisión del castaño.

- Hola Terry, ¿qué tal estas?

- ¡Albert! Bien, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

- Excelente. –Dijo dándole un abrazo- llevó meses sin venir a cenar a casa. Ya extraño la comida de mamá.

- Lo imagino.

- ¿Por qué estabas aquí parado? ¿por que no habías tocado?

- Ah, porque te estaba esperando. Te vi venir.

- Aja –dijo sin creerle- bien ya estoy aquí. Entremos

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas.. espero les guste!_

_**MIL GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS..**_

_SILVIA E, ChrisK, Janeth, anon, Jessy White, Wendy, lucero, Annie de Madero, luna, oligranchester, DelyBlue, Anelis Grandchester, Black dyan 12, gaby, Rosi White, WISAL... y a las lectoras anónimas igualmente gracias por leer..._

_**SALUDITOS**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Albert aún conservaba la llave de la casa de sus padres por lo que al conversar brevemente con Terry, hizo uso de la misma y sin tocar al timbre entraron.

- ¡Hola familia! ya llegamos

- ¡Mi niño! –Dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos- ¿Por qué nos tienes tan abandonados? Claire al tener en casa a su primogénito después de, según ella, tanto tiempo estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡Mamá! –Dijo el rubio también emocionado- Me alegra estar en casa.

- Y a nosotros nos alegra tenerte aquí. –Dijo William- A ti también Terry, nos alegra mucho tenerte con nosotros.

- Muchas gracias, Sr. White –contestó Terry

- Bueno, Pasemos a la sala mientras está la comida –dijo Claire colgada del brazo de su hija.

Todos se dirigieron a la amplia sala, a excepción de Candy. Ella se sentía demasiado nerviosa por la presencia de Terry entre su familia, tenía que alejarse del lugar un momento para respirar. Ver llegar al castaño esa noche, tan arrebatadoramente guapo le había cortado de golpe la respiración. Ni un simple ¡hola! fue capaz de articular; lo más loco de todo era que Terry no vestía nada extraordinario, vestía igual que siempre. Para no echarse de cabeza, regresó momentos después con una jarra de refresco y vasos, les ofreció uno a cada uno y se fue a sentar junto a su padre. Terry no dejaba de observar a la rubia, ella trataba de concentrarse en la conversación vivaz que sostenían su madre y hermano, Albert les comentaba detalles de su trabajo y los ponía al tanto de cómo le estaba yendo en la universidad. Parecía que todos evadían el tema del noviazgo entre Terry y Candy.

- Bueno, creo ya es hora de pasar al comedor. Si me acompañan –Claire se levantó de su asiento e instó a los demás seguirla.

Al llegar al comedor todos tomaron sus asientos habituales, William a la cabeza, a su derecha Claire y a la izquierda Albert. Tom se sentaba regularmente en el lugar de su hermano mayor, pero al estar éste en la casa era lógico usara su lugar; por lo que se sentó junto a él. Candy por su lado se sentó al lado de su madre, Terry no sabía donde sentarse, había comido infinidad de veces en la casa de los White, y su lugar siempre fue al lado de Candy. Solo que en este momento no se sentía capaz de sentarse junto a la rubia. Tenerla tan cerca podría provocar movimientos demasiado torpes, los cuales reflejarían su nerviosismo. Esto era lo último que Terry quería aparentar, nerviosismo. Con movimientos seguros se dirigió a la silla junto a Tom, estar a esa distancia sería lo más conveniente para él. Albert miró con suspicacia los movimientos del castaño, la actitud de éste era demasiado extraña; aún recordaba la manera en que lo había encontrado al llegar a casa. Ahora, al ver que no se sentaba donde se sentaba en los viejos tiempos; le hizo sospechar. Era de lo más lógico que ahora más que nunca Terry quisiera sentarse junto a su hermana, eran novios, la cercanía entre ellos debía ser algo primordial. Pensando en aclarar sus pensamientos habló.

- Terry ¿Por qué no te sientas junto a Candy? No creo que sea capaz de morderte, ¿verdad hermanita? –se dirigió a la rubia con burla

- ¡Qué gracioso! –dijo Candy molesta

- Creo que estoy cómodo aquí –dijo Terry

- Vamos Terry, siéntate junto a Candy. Ya nos hemos enterado de su noviazgo, si eso es lo que te preocupa. –mencionó William

- Papá, Terry puede sentarse donde quiera.

- Tonterías. –dijo Claire, mientras entraba al comedor con la una bandeja de comida. Dejó lo que traía en la mesa y se dirigió a Terry- Ven muchacho. Siéntate junto a Candy. ¿Sabes? Nos encanta que tu y Candy por fin hayan hecho caso de sus sentimientos y se decidieran a ser novios. –mencionó con una enorme sonrisa

- Así es Terry. Siempre creímos que harían una encantadora pareja. Eres un buen muchacho, te mereces el amor de nuestra hija

- Gracias Sr. White. Yo me encargaré que Candy sea muy feliz a mi lado –Dijo Terry con renovadas fuerzas

- Me alegra. –Dijo William- ¡Ahora a comer! –dijo después de estuviera servida la cena.

- ¡Ah! Ya extrañaba la comida casera. ¡Esto está riquísimo! –mencionó Albert emocionado de estar en casa

- Así es Sra. White. La comida le quedo muy rica. –dijo Terry mientras saboreaba un trozo de pollo

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Terry, la comida está muy buena. –Dijo Claire con una sonrisa- solo que no es a mi a quién debes felicitar. Candy olvidó mencionarle a su madre no comentar con nadie que ella era la cocinera de la que al parecer era una buena comida. ¡Demasiado tarde!

- ¿Ah no? –preguntó Terry

- ¿Quién cocinó entonces madre? –cuestionó Albert

- Ah pues, cocinó una jovencita enamorada. –dijo Claire. Candy trató en vano hacerle señas a su madre. Estando Terry al lado suyo le era casi imposible hacerle alguna señal más directa a Clare. Albert inmediatamente entendió la indirecta, tanto porque su hermana era la única jovencita en la casa, como por el color rojo que tiñó el rostro de Candy.

- Ah, entiendo. –Dijo Albert con una sonrisa de burla- entonces me queda claro porque el esmero en la comida. Claro que no se debe a mi presencia, Candy ¿o sí? –la mirada llena de enojo que le dedicó la rubia a su hermana no pudo ser más elocuente. Lo último que quería Candy era bromas de ese tipo por parte de su hermano. Todo esto le parecía demasiado provechoso a Albert, decidió seguir con su juego- Terry creo que la mirada que hizo Candy me dejó claro que no, no es por mí que se esmeró tanto; así que amigo debes tener a mi hermana de un ala para que se esfuerce tanto –Candy no podía sentir más vergüenza de la que sentía en este momento, pero al parecer a su hermano aún le faltaba más por decir- mira que las únicas veces que la he visto cocinar en la vida, ha terminado quemando la comida o se le sala, hasta el agua se le evaporaba.

- Bueno, ya estuvo bueno ¿no? –Dijo Candy visiblemente molesta- Si yo cociné hoy. Y como tu mismo lo dijiste no lo hice para ti. –Mencionó- cociné para Terry, ¿ya estás contento? –dijo sin medir sus palabras a causa de la molestia que sentía por el juego de su hermano mayor.

Terry había disfrutado mucho las últimas palabras de la rubia. ¡Candy había cocinado para él! ¿Sería esto posible? Su corazón no podía estar más feliz en este momento.

- Lo sabía –dijo Albert- ¿Y cuándo será la boda? –Candy estaba extremadamente enojada con su hermano, después de todo lo que había dicho aún la seguía molestado. ¡Qué vergüenza con Terry! Se quería morir. Había confesado que le había preparado la comida a Terry, delante de todos, y lo peor de todo es que éste ni siquiera decía una palabra. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Se preguntó la rubia.

- Bueno, ya estuvo de tanta broma. –dijo William. Candy agradeció su intervención- Felicitaciones Candy, tu comida estuvo muy rica.

- Gracias papá –dijo Candy, doblemente

- Si Candy –habló finalmente Terry- ¡Todo está delicioso! –dijo poniendo su mano sobre la pequeña mano de la rubia, la acarició levemente por encima y le dirigió una mirada llena de amor.

- Gracias –dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al terminar de comer Candy y Terry se dirigieron al jardín trasero a conversar por un rato. Querían estar un momento a solas para hablar cómodamente. Se sentaron bajo el único árbol del lugar y estuvieron un rato viendo al cielo sin decir palabra alguna. Candy estaba todavía demasiado apenada por las palabras que había dicho su hermano durante la cena; ella si pensaba decirle que ella había cocinado, pero lo iba a hacer en son de broma sin mencionar a viva voz sus verdaderos motivos. Claro, esto ya no era posible. Albert se había encargado de hacérselo más difícil, ahora debía explicarle a Terry todo. Aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo, talvez si él pensaba que ella si estaba interesada en él; podría alguna vez mirarla de manera distinta. Terry por su parte, albergaba esperanzas nuevas en su corazón. Que Candy hubiera cocinado para él era muy significativo. Él sabía perfectamente el poco gusto que la rubia tenía por la cocina, es más, más de una vez le había comentado lo poco que sabía de ese arte. Por lo tanto, si no sabía cocinar era obvio que se había esmerado mucho en realizar el manjar que acababan de degustar. Porque, en parte la comida en realidad estaba buenísima y parte el amor que el sentía por ella le hizo sentir que esta era la mejor comida que alguna vez hubiera probado.

- Esta linda la noche no te parece

- Preciosa

- Cocinas muy bien. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo –dijo sin voltearla a ver

- Gracias

- Al contrario, yo soy el que te agradezco la molestia de cocinar porque yo venía.

- No es molestia, lo hice con mucho gusto –el corazón de Terry brincó de felicidad, ella no negaba el hecho que le había gustado cocinar para él. Las esperanzas que el plan estuviera funcionando crecieron en su interior. Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio

- Candy… -la rubia volteó a verlo- me gusta estar a tu lado –dijo sinceramente

- A mi también

- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

- ¿Bailar?

- Si, aquí con el cielo de testigo

- No hay música Terry.

- No importa, ven –la ayudó a levantarse- tu imagina que si la hay

- Está bien –en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa. Era lo más romántico que alguna vez hubiera vivido. Estaban como hipnotizados por el momento.

Terry la acercó a él y comenzaron a bailar con la música imaginaria que oían salir de sus corazones. Los dos se olvidaron de momento que lo que los había unido era el plan que Terry le propusiera semanas atrás. En estos momentos lo único que importaba era su cercanía. Estar así, abrazados. Moviéndose al ritmo de notas imaginarias, con el cielo y las estrellas de testigo. Candy tenía su mejilla apoyada en el pecho de Terry, su corazón le gritaba que le confesara al castaño lo que sentía por él. Sentía que Terry no la rechazaría, pero le daba miedo lo que él podría decirle. Terry decidió que era el momento de sincerarse… hasta que…

- ¡Terry! ¡Candy! –gritaba Tom

- Creo que nos buscan –dijo Candy al oír a su hermano venir. Muy dolorosamente se separaron

- Parece que sí –dijo él con una enorme sonrisa, en su interior aún brillaba la sensación de estar abrazado a la rubia

- Aquí estamos

- Albert ya se va –dijo Tom- Quiere saber si te lleva –le preguntó a Terry

- Ya vamos –dijo Candy

Entraron a la casa y efectivamente la hora de partir de Albert había llegado. Terry no quería irse aún, sentía que el momento de sincerarse con Candy había sido cuando habían estado abrazados. Era una lástima que los hubieran interrumpido.

- Terry, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –preguntó Albert

- Prefiero irme caminando. Es una noche estupenda para caminar. –dijo Terry

- Como quieras. Entonces familia, me retiro. Fue un placer estar con ustedes esta noche –mencionó Albert con su galantería acostumbrada

- Mi niño, espero nos acompañes más seguido.

- Seguro, estaré aquí más seguido. Me gusta ver a estos dos juntos –señaló a Candy y Terry. Candy se sonrojó nuevamente. Era claro que su hermano disfrutaba haciéndola avergonzar

- ¡Adiós Albert! Fue un gusto tenerte aquí -dijo Candy irónica

- Vaya hermanita, pensé que te habían comido la lengua los ratones. Mira que en toda la noche no dijiste gran cosa.

- ¡Albert!

- Bueno, adiós. –lo acompañaron a la puerta. Este se dirigió a su auto dejado a algunos pasos fuera de la propiedad.

Lastimosamente para Terry, su hora de partida también había llegado. Por lo que su confesión, debía esperar. Se despidió de los padres y el hermano de Candy, ellos le hicieron ver lo agradable de su visita y dejaron a Candy a solas con él en la entrada de la casa.

- Candy, gracias por todo. Nos vemos mañana

- Feliz noche Terry.

- Que duermas bien.

- Gracias, te vas con cuidado ¿si? –Dijo ella preocupada porque él se fuera caminado solo hasta su casa- ¿Me llamas al llegar?

- Como usted ordene –dijo con una reverencia

- Gracioso

- Paso por ti mañana

- Claro

- Entonces, ahora si me voy

- Te vas con cuidado

- Por supuesto –Candy notó que se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero contrario a lo que había pensando la boca de Terry se dirigió a otro lugar. Antes que ella pudiera tener plena razón de lo que ocurriría, él la besó en los labios. Labios que necesitaba sentir nuevamente, un sabor que quería sentir antes de partir. El beso la tomó por sorpresa pero pronto se recuperó del asombro inicial. Candy y Terry disfrutaron ese beso de principio a fin. Ninguno de los dos pensaba nada más que los besos del otro en los propios. Fue un beso largo y dulce. Poco a poco los labios de Terry se retiraron de los de Candy, con un último contacto se separó de ella y pegó su frente a la de la rubia.

- Hasta mañana bonita

- Hasta mañana Terry

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No durmieron demasiado. Las sensaciones de ese último beso los tenían embriagados. Tal y como Terry le dijo, a la mañana siguiente pasó por ella a su casa. Era algo que hacía habitualmente, pero esa mañana parecía algo nuevo. Los nervios se manifestaban en las miles de mariposas que parecían querer salir de su estómago. No sabía a ciencia cierta que actitud mostrar con Candy, ¿debía tratarla ya como su novia sin aclararle sus sentimientos? O ¿debía esperar un poco más? Estaba claro que tenía que decirle toda la verdad a la rubia, solo que aún no se sentía preparado. La noche anterior estaba decidido, pero fue solo por el hipnotismo que le había causado ese baile bajo las estrellas. Ahora ya no se sentía tan valeroso. Llegó a la casa de los White y esperó por Candy en la sala, después que Claire lo dejara pasar. Minutos más tarde Candy bajó las escaleras y sonrió al ver al castaño sentado, esperando por ella

- Buenos días Terry

- Buenos días Candy, ¿cómo amaneciste? –preguntó al ver que la rubia se acercaba a él

- ¡Perfectamente bien! -dijo depositándole un breve beso en los labios. Esto desconcertó mucho al castaño pero no protestó. Es más, ¡LE FASCINÓ!

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si

De camino a la escuela, conversaron mayormente de la escuela. Era un silencioso pacto no hablar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ninguno de los dos se sentía preparado.

- Candy, ¿piensas ir a la fiesta de disfraces mañana?

- Por supuesto, ¿tu no?

- Pues no tenía muchos ánimos, pero si tú vas ¡yo voy! –Dijo sonriente- ¿y ya tienes pensado de qué te disfrazarás?

- Pues no realmente, talvez me vista de gitana. Es un disfraz muy fácil.

- ¿Fácil?

- Claro, solo necesito una falda larga y con vuelos; la cual tengo. Una blusa donde pueda mostrar los hombros, que también tengo –dijo con un guiño de ojo- por último sandalias y un pañuelo para amarrarme en la cabeza. Ves, es muy sencillo.

- Entiendo. Yo no sabría que ponerme

- ¿Sabes? Podemos disfrazarnos como pareja. Yo seré, Esmeralda y tu Quasimodo. Después de todo el aspecto lo tienes –dijo con una fuerte risa

- Gracias por el cumplido. –dijo siguiéndole la broma

- Ya sabes, cuando quieras

- Ya en serio, eso de ir disfrazados como pareja; me parece fantástico. Solo que no de la pareja que tu mencionaste, ¡tengo una idea!

- ¿Cuál?

- Ah, no. ¡Es una sorpresa! Yo me encargaré de todo

- Yo quiero saber. ¿Me lo dices? –dijo con tono meloso para que él le dijera lo que pretendía hacer

- No, es una sorpresa. Yo te envío tu disfraz horas antes de la fiesta ¿te parece?

- Pues que me queda. –Terry rió ante la actitud caprichosa de su ¿novia?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Terry y Candy parecían la mejor pareja de la secundaria. Se notaba a cientos de kilómetros el amor con el que se miraban. Todos lo miraban, solo que al parecer ellos no. Para ellos aún todo seguía siendo una farsa. Claro, ambos tenían decidió terminarla pronto. Solo que alguien sabiendo exactamente de todo lo que esto se trataba decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Solo que para esto, debía tener algún aliado. Alguien interesado en la situación que no dudara en ser su cómplice. La oportunidad se presentó a la salida de ese día.

- Susana –llamó su atención- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –ella lo miró extrañada, nunca antes habían intercambiado más de dos palabras.

- Claro, ¿sobre qué? –él sonrió ante el interés mostrado por la rubia

- Es sobre Terry, estoy seguro que lo que te tengo que decir, te interesará mucho. -Los ojos de Susana brillaron. Sin duda para él, la ayuda de Susana sería primordial.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_HOLA! _

_Se que dije que no publicaría tan pronto, pero anoche... tuve una especie de "iluminación divina"... y avancé tres capítulos de esta historia... AL FIN MI BLOQUEO SE FUE.. jejeje_

_Se que algunas, me mostraron su interés en que continuara la historia... y claro que la voy a continuar... antes que escritora, SOY LECTORA... y a mi tampoco me gusta cuando me dejan a medias con un fic... así que... como respeto a ustedes, queridas amigas que me acompañan siempre... pues les dejo un nuevo capitulo!_

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..._**

_Jessy White, annie de madero, Oligranchester, Chrisk, Rossy Jimenez, Talia, Janeth, Rosi White, Wisal... y a todas las lectoras anónimas... MIL GRACIAS!_

_SALUDITOS_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Susana estaba feliz, la información que le acababan de proporcionar era fantástica. Candy no estaba con Terry porque ella lo deseara, en realidad Candy había aceptado ser su novia para ayudarlo a volver con ella. Susana no podía estar más feliz, Terry en realidad se había enamorado de ella. Los años a su lado parecían haber valido la pena. Cuando creía que ya todo estaba perdido el destino le devolvía una oportunidad al lado del guapo castaño. Ahora debía pensar, seguramente Terry estaría decepcionado porque ella no lo había buscado en todo este tiempo; y pensar que él había hecho todos estas muestras públicas de cariño por Candy para ponerla celosa. ¡No lo podía creer! Terry volvería con ella. Susana sonreía ampliamente, ahora solo debía pensar que hacer. Obviamente no podía decirle a Terry que lo sabía todo, sería muy vergonzoso para él darse cuenta que ella se había enterado de la realidad. Todo el camino a su casa, meditó su siguiente paso. Cuando una idea vino a su cabeza sonrió, ¡era una idea estupenda! Mañana en la fiesta de disfraces la pondría en práctica.

Lo que Susana no sabía es que su "informante", solo le había dicho la mitad de la historia. Le había contado el plan de Terry, pero no le había dicho que era a ella a quien el castaño había usado para acercarse a Candy. Para él, tener a una Susana dispuesta a ayudarlo, porque según ella Terry la quería, sería mucho más fácil.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al terminar el horario de clases, Terry se despidió de Candy. Hubiera querido llevarla a su casa, pero debía ir a buscar los disfraces que utilizarían al día siguiente. Salió muy emocionado, la idea talvez no sería la más original del mundo; pero para él sería sumamente significativo. Le pidió a su hermana por teléfono que lo acompañara a adquirir las prendas; ella tenía más o menos la estatura y complexión de la rubia, de esta manera sería más fácil encontrar la talla perfecta para Candy.

Karen llegó rápidamente a la tienda en la que su hermano la había citado. Estaba emocionada de ayudarlo, por muchos años vio el amor que Terry guardaba en silencio por Candy; saber que finalmente estaban juntos le hacía muy feliz. Sabía perfectamente que todo se trababa de un plan por parte de él, Terry mismo se lo había contado, pero eso mismo era lo que la emocionaba más, saber que su hermano era capaz de algo, según ella, tan romántico. Pasaron largo rato buscando el conjunto más adecuado, rieron divertidos y Karen le cuestionó su siguiente paso en el proceso de enamoramiento. Cuando Terry estuvo satisfecho con el atuendo elegido, lo compraron y se dirigieron a casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había quedado con Candy que se verían hasta el día siguiente, pero la verdad no creía aguantar más de veinticuatro horas sin verla. Pensó largo rato con qué pretexto poder verla, quería confesarle toda la verdad antes de la fiesta del día siguiente. Se armó de valor y la llamó a su celular.

- Hola Terry –la voz de Candy sonaba sonriente. Estaba feliz que él la hubiera llamado

- Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás? –a la rubia se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al oír el saludo de Terry. ¿La había llamado preciosa?

- Bien ¿y tú?

- Pues mal, necesitaba oír tu voz. Pero ahora que la oigo estoy bien. –Candy en realidad sentía que se iba a desmayar. Terry parecía encontrar siempre las palabras perfectas para enamorarla un poco más. ¡Dios! Ella necesita hacer algo para que él la amara, la quería, de eso Candy no tenía duda; pero ella necesita que la amara.

- ¡Payaso! ¿Se te ofrecía algo? –decidió desviar la conversación a un terreno menos bochornoso

- _¡A ti! _–pensó Terry!

- Pues, quería saber si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo.

- Mmm… no estoy segura. ¿No crees que sea ya muy tarde?

- Para nada. Pero si no quieres ir al cine, podemos ir a dar una vuelta por allí –Terry estaba decidido a verla esta noche. Debían estar a solas y conversar- Podríamos ir a tomar algo a la cafetería de aquí cerca, ¿te parece?

- Está bien. ¿Nos vemos allí en veinte minutos?

- Mejor paso por ti.

- Claro –su voz no sonó tan segura

- Bueno entonces llegó a tu casa dentro de un rato.

- Te espero

Y la conversación terminó. Terry no había querido que se encontraran allí, porque se le ocurrió otra cosa mientras hablaban. Fue rápido a cambiarse de ropa y se dirigió a la casa de la rubia. Candy estaba nerviosa, esta vez sería la primera vez que saldrían en "una cita" los dos solos. No entendía el propósito de Terry al hacerlo, ¿el objetivo de ser novios no era encelar a Susana? Seguramente no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Bien, de todas maneras disfrutaría estar a solas con él, talvez las cosas se darían y ella podría confesarle al castaño lo que en realidad sentía. No creía serle del todo indiferente, su luchita podría hacer.

Terry llegó a la hora acordada a casa de Candy, después de despedirse de los padres de la rubia se dirigieron al lugar en donde Terry le tenía una sorpresa a su novia. Terry usualmente conducía una motocicleta, pero a Candy estos vehículos le causaban temor, así que decidió era más conveniente caminar. Además el lugar no estaba demasiado lejos y la noche estaba linda para una caminata bajo las estrellas.

Candy notó que se dirigían en otra dirección, quiso preguntarle a Terry pero confiaba en él; sentía que era parte de otra de sus locuras y eso le agradaba. Iban tomados de la mano, conversando y sonriendo divertidos. Las ocurrencias de Terry no eran mayores a las de Candy, antes que nada ellos eran amigos; se conocían a la perfección. Disfrutaban mucho estando juntos, solo que antes Candy no había visto esta faceta de Terry; ahora que la conocía no creía poder vivir sin ella. Los dos interiormente se cuestionaba como habían podido estar tanto tiempo sin "esto", y al mismo tiempo se prometían a si mismos que no pasarían un día más sin estar juntos.

Luego de un rato de estar caminando llegaron. _¿El teatro comunitario?_ pensó Candy. La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro hizo reír a Terry, era obvio que se preguntaba que hacían allí. Bueno, el teatro clásico era la pasión secreta del castaño. Tenía un buen tiempo visitando teatros comunitarios a los alrededores, solo para observar. Le daba cierto pánico escénico en el momento que salían nuevas audiciones, prefería seguir siendo un espectador. Pero esta noche sería diferente. Siendo un visitante regular de dicho lugar, conocía a los cuidadores del lugar. En estos momentos no había una obra en cartelera, por lo que el lugar estaba prácticamente abandonado; sería hasta dentro de mes y medio que volvería a haber audiciones. Pero exactamente que no hubiera obra, le había dado a Terry la oportunidad de darle una sorpresa a su Candy.

Dirigió a Candy a la parte posterior del edificio y después de intercambiar ciertas frases con el joven cuidador del lugar, que ya sabía que ellos llegarían porque Terry le había hecho una llamada solicitando su ayuda; condujo a Candy al escenario. La rubia no entendía de qué se trataba todo esto, pero su corazón no había dejado de palpitar fuertemente desde que Terry le había tomado la mano para subir al escenario. Terry por su lado estaba nervioso, cientos de veces había repetido los diálogos que estaba por decirle a Candy, pero esta vez sería distinto; por fin se los diría a la musa de sus pensamientos. Cuando al fin estuvieron al centro del escenario Terry por fin habló

- Candy, te preguntarás que hacemos aquí ¿no es así? –dijo Terry con el corazón a mil por hora

- Pues si, pensé que iríamos a hablar a la cafetería

- Hablaremos –pensó. Debía decirle la verdad a Candy- Pero antes tengo algo que siempre he querido hacer. Un capricho se podría decir. -¿un capricho? ¡Tonterías! Era una necesidad, siempre soñó hacer esto con ella

- ¿Cuál? –a Terry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, este era un momento muy importante en su vida.

- Siempre he querido interpretar la escena del balcón entre Romeo y Julieta –dijo después de respirar profundamente.

- ¿Romeo y Julieta?

- Si, siempre he querido actuar esa escena. Quien mejor para ayudarme que tu. Tú serás Julieta y yo seré Romeo.

- Pero yo no me sé los diálogos –dijo Candy nerviosa, nunca se esperó esto de parte de Terry.

- Por eso no te preocupes, yo traje una ayudadita –y sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una hoja con los diálogos de la obra.

- Pero yo no sé actuar Terry –dijo Candy. ¡Dios! Esto era lo más emocionante que alguna vez hubiera podido soñar hacer.

- No importa. Yo tampoco, será solo entre nosotros. No habrá nadie más. –se acercó lo bastante cerca para decirle- Será nuestro secreto. –a Candy definitivamente le dio un vuelco el corazón. No podría sobrevivir a esto sin delatarse por completo.- Entonces, ¿Qué dices, lo hacemos? –la rubia lo meditó unos segundos, era cierto que le daba mucha pena actuar. Pero era cierto, estaban solos, además esto era algo que solo al lado de Terry se atrevería a hacer.

- Está bien, ¡hagámoslo! –Terry sonrió. Le entregó el papel y se colocó en su puesto.

Los dos estaban sumamente nerviosos. Entonces Terry se volteó, aspiró aire muchas veces y finalmente se puso en posición para empezar.

"_¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! ¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan, ¡Deséchalo! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!…"_

Candy lo oía recitar de memoria las palabras de Romeo. Él parecía realmente poner su corazón en cada palabra, sentía que iba a desmayarse. Claro, no lo haría. Nunca se perdonaría romper tan mágico momento.

"_Habla… más nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…Soy demasiado atrevido. No es a mi a quien habla. Do de las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún quehacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno. ¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? ¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! ¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!… ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla!"_

Entonces le tocaba a ella. era solo una frase, la dijo. Terry estaba muy emocionado, cada palabra que de su boca salía; estaba dedicada a la mujer frente a él. La mujer que había empezado a amar hace ya tanto tiempo, mujer que se esforzaría por tener toda la vida. Este era su momento, el momento mágico que había soñado tantas noches. El momento en que estarían solos hablando de amor, era un amor actuado; eran las frases de Romeo y Julieta, pero aún así, ellos las sentían propias.

"… _¡Qué el sueño descanse en tus dulces ojos y la paz en tu alma! ¡Ojalá fuera yo el sueño, ojalá fuera yo la paz en que se duerme tu belleza! De aquí voy a la celda donde mora mi piadoso confesor, para pedirle ayuda y consejo en este trance."_

Entonces la escena terminó. Había sido la experiencia más emocionante y romántica en la vida de Candy, estaba feliz que hubiera sido al lado de Terry; su Terry. Porque ahora más que nunca sabía que nunca volvería a ser feliz si no era al lado de él.

- ¿Qué te pareció?

- Estuvo fantástico, nunca pensé actuar sobre un escenario.

- Bueno, si te soy sincero yo sí. Pero me da cierto miedo no hacerlo bien.

- ¿Bromeas? Eres un fantástico actor. Tus líneas fueron estupendas, te sabes el libreto de memoria.

- Pero eso es porque me encanta leer teatro. Pero no importa si lo hice bien o no, lo verdaderamente importante es que lo hicimos juntos –dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si, tienes razón.

- Ahora, acompáñame. –la tomó de la mano. Juntos se dirigieron a la azotea del edificio

- ¿A dónde vamos Terry? –le decía mientras caminaban

- A la azotea

- ¿Para?

- Dije que hablaríamos y lo haremos –a Candy se le hizo un vuelco el estómago.

- Ah, ya veo

- ¿O no quieres hablar conmigo? –dijo con una expresión graciosa

- Por supuesto que quiero hablar contigo

- Bien llegamos

El lugar no era el más romántico que existiera en el mundo. Pero estando solos, a la luz de la luna y las estrellas; pues el lugar más sucio en el universo les hubiera parecido igual de especial. Se sentaron en una pequeña grada que se encontraba casi al centro del lugar, entonces pareció como si las palabras ya no fueran necesarias. Vieron largo rato al cielo, era un momento especial era cierto; pero Terry quería aclararle algo a la rubia.

- Candy. ¿te había dicho ya lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo?

- Si, lo dijiste el día de la cena con mis padres.

- Ayer

- Exacto –rió- Fue ayer

- Y a ti ¿te gusta estar conmigo?

- Claro. Eres mi mejor amigo –Candy se recriminó por decir esto, pero ya estaba dicho. Por su lado a Terry le dolieron estas cuatro palabras. "eres mi mejor amigo". Ella no había dejado de verlo como su amigo.

- Entiendo.

Nuevamente se quedaron callados. Terry no sabía si decirle todo a Candy, no quería arruinar lo poco que creía haber avanzado. _Bueno, Terry tu no eres ningún cobarde_; pensó. No puedes estar toda la vida lamentando que ella no te mire de otra forma. _Debes hacer algo amigo. _Este era el momento. Aclaró muchas veces la garganta hasta que se animó.

- Candy, hay algo que quiero decirte

- Dime

- Pues verás…

Entonces pasó lo inimaginable, el celular de Candy sonó. Ella no quería contestarlo, pero él la instó a hacerlo; podía ser algo importante. La rubia no identificó el número que aparecía en la pantalla. Así que para salir de dudas, debía contestar.

- Bueno

- _¿Candy?_

- Ella habla

- _Bien, es que me acaban de dar tu número. No sabía si me lo habían dado mal._ –entonces ella reconoció la voz

- ¿Anthony? –a Terry no le agradó nada saber quien la llamaba. Hubiera querido tener frente a él al rubio para molerlo a golpes. ¡Rayos! Él estaba a punto de confesarle la verdad a Candy. Más imprudente no podía haber sido.

- _Así es. ¿Cómo estás bonit_a?

- Bien –ella se desconcertó al oír como la llamaba. Durante mucho tiempo no le había hablado y ahora cuando estaba justamente con Terry, lo hacía.

- _Me alegra. Me preguntaba si querías ir a algún lado conmigo_.

- No –contestó ella segura, pero además añadió- Estoy con Terry

_- Ah, ya veo. Entonces será en otra ocasión_

- Talvez.

- _Bien te llamo otro día. Feliz noche_

- Adiós

Entonces se quedaron callados nuevamente. Los celos que gobernaron el corazón de Terry eran inmensos. ¡Anthony la había llamado! Estaba tan enojado que prefería no hablar, sabía que de su boca solamente saldría insultos para el estúpido rubio.

- ¡Terry! –lo llamaba Candy. Él estaba muy distraído después de la llamada de Anthony- ¡Terry!

- Ah, sí.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada

- Está bien. ¿Me decías?

- ¿Ah?

- Si antes de la llamada me querías decir algo. –Si te iba a decir lo mucho que te amo, pensó Terry.

- ¿De verdad? –la rubia asintió- Seguramente lo he olvidado.

- Ah

- Parece que el plan si está funcionando ¿no? –dijo Terry. Tan enojado estaba que no se había dado cuenta que Candy no se había emocionado nada al oír a Anthony

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que Anthony ya te habla. Parece que al fin le interesas. –entonces era eso. Todavía Terry pensaba en el plan. Le dolió saberlo, pero no se lo demostraría

- Así parece.

Otra vez el silencio. Solo que ahora este silencio era muy incómodo, ya no era como antes; ahora los dos estaban muy enojados.

- Bien, creo que ya es tarde. ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro –cuando salieron del teatro, Terry hizo una pregunta que no debió haber hecho.

- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

- No es necesario, sé el camino

- Está bien, -dijo enojado. Al parecer los celos le hacían estúpido. Era obvio que Candy estaba muy desconcertada por su cambio de actitud.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós –dijo Candy.

Tomaron caminos distintos. Candy lloró durante largo rato de camino a su casa, Terry todavía pensaba en ese estúpido plan. Su actitud era muy desconcertante, primero era el hombre más romántico y lindo del planeta; para después convertirse en un ser frío, no lo entendía. Terry no podía estar más dolido, ¡Anthony la había llamado! En su cabeza solo cabía eso, largo rato caminó a su casa solo pensando en ello; hasta que recordó la conversación por teléfono que sostuvo la rubia. Antes que nada ella no lo había reconocido, después no solo le había desconcertado su llamada sino que había estado fría y sin mostrar felicidad. Después le había aclarado que estaba con él y cuando él escuchó que la invitaba para otra vez, ella no le había dicho que sí. ¡Dios! ¡Había sido un estúpido! Los celos le habían hecho un imbécil. La había tratado tan frío después de la llamada, además no debió preguntarle si la acompañaba; ¡él debió acompañarla! Oficialmente era un idiota.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_HOLA!_

_Antes que nada... ¡Perdón! por actualizar hasta hoy. tenía pensado hacerlo ayer,pero creo que FF me odiaba porque no me dejó subir el capitulo._

_De todas maneras, espero que les guste el capítulo._

_**MIL GRACIAS A MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIAS, PERO PRINCIPALMENTE A...**_

_**mariita**: mil gracias por tus palabras y por seguir la historia._

_**Jessy White**: woow muchas gracias tus palabras me hacen sentir que valio la pena quebrarme asi la cabeza con este capitulo. me alegra que te gustara._

_**luna**: si yo tambien odio a esa susana, jejeje... gracias por seguir la historia._

_**Oligranchester**: amiga! mil gracias por tus palabras, decidi que todavia no apareciera el que sabe todo... jeje.. saluditos_

_**Anelis Grandchester**: gracias por tus palabras, actualizare siempre lo mas pronto que pueda... saluditos_

_**Talia**: A ti gracias por continuar leyendola. si yo tambien quiero que se digan que se quieren, jejeje_

_**Rosi White**: Gracias por tus palabras, mira que como me costo este capitulo, me alegra que te gustara._

_**ChrisK**: pues a mi no se me dan las manualidades, podrias enseñarme no? jeje.. gracias al cielo que regresaron las ideas. mil gracias por seguir la historia_

_**WISAL**: amiga! mil gracias por leer mis historias. a mi tambien me parece gracioso como trata albert a candy... jeje.. saluditos_

_**princess granchester**: gracias por el review.. pues la verdad si, que te dejen un review es importante... por lo menos asi a mi me dan mas ganas de escribir, sabiendo que alguien lee tus historias.. jeje... AQUI TE DEJO TU SALUDO! gracias por leer_

_**Wendy**: woow.. gracias por tus palabras. me alegra saber que te inspira algo bueno mi historia.. saluditos_

_**Marycruz**: GRACIAS! de verdad... por leer mis historias, no sabes lo que saber que les gusta lo que escribo significa para mi. =D_

_**Janeth**: amiga no habia tenido tiempo de decirtelo, pero lamento mucho lo de tu mano.. espero te recuperes pronto! y mil gracias porque aun asi me dejas tu review.. te lo agradezco._

_**annie de madero: **mil gracias por tus palabras. pues te digo no los separaran.. jejeje.. pero un poquito de drama no les cae mal, no? gracias por seguir la historia_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**... no saben chicas como me alegran el día... me encantan sus ocurrencias y comentarios... GRACIAS A USTEDES ME DAN GANAS DE ESCRIBIR, jejeje..._

**_SALUDITOS..._**

_*Fragmentos Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Ya había avanzado mucho, pero si corría talvez todavía podría alcanzarla. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran. Si quería arreglar las cosas con Candy debía ser en estos momentos, mañana talvez sería demasiado tarde, por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Corrió sin detenerse un solo momento, solo que no logró alcanzarla. Seguramente ya estaba en su habitación al momento de llegar él a la puerta de su casa. Pero debía hablar con ella, tocó la puerta de la casa y esperó varios minutos hasta que Tom salió a abrirla.

- Hola Tom

- Terry. –fue el saludo del hermano de Candy

- Oye, ¿podría hablar con Candy?

- No creo que quiera, cuando llegó me dijo que no le pasara llamadas y que si alguien venía a buscarla no estaba.

- ¿Eso dijo? –el chico asintió- Bueno, pero seguramente a mí si. Recuerda que soy su novio.

- Eso ya lo sé. Aún así no va a querer bajar

- Bien, que te parece si me dejas subir a su habitación

- No, mis padres no están.

- Vamos Tom. Soy Terry –dijo apuntándose- No le haré nada a tu hermana

- No lo creo correcto

- Solo será un momento, es algo urgente

- No te creo, a ver dime ¿qué es? –Terry no sabía que inventar

- Bueno, pues… es algo entre nosotros. No te lo puedo decir.

- Bien, supongamos que te creo. No tardarás demasiado ¿verdad?

- Lo prometo.

- Está bien, pasa. Pero si mi hermana se enoja, es tu responsabilidad –dijo levantando las manos

- De acuerdo.

Tom lo dejó pasar, Terry subió corriendo las gradas de la casa. Ubicó la habitación de Candy, pero no se atrevía a tocar, si quería que ella lo perdonara; debía ser sincero. Estuvo varios minutos viendo la puerta, hasta que se decidió; tocaría pero si ella no le respondía entraría de cualquier manera. Aún si esto significaba que Candy lo matara.

Candy estaba llorando, pero no era un llanto fuerte; eran solo lágrimas que se negaban a salir de sus ojos. De pronto oyó que llamaban a su puerta, le había dicho claramente a Tom que no la molestara, no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie.

- ¡Tom te dije que me dejaras en paz! –gritó

Se acomodó nuevamente sobre la cama y enterró la cara en su almohada. Entonces volvió a oír el toque de la puerta. Que tocara todo lo que quisiera, igual no abriría, pero después que no repondieran a este llamado, la puerta se abrió. ¡Rayos! Debió ponerle pasador, pensó Candy.

- Tom salte de mi habitación –gritó Candy molesta

- No soy Tom –dijo Terry

- ¡Terry! –volteó a verlo inmediatamente- ¿qué haces aquí? –como pudo se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Vine a verte

- ¿Por qué? –contestó molesta. Estaba enojada porque entrara sin permiso a su habitación- Es más –no lo dejó contestar- No me interesa. ¡Sal de mi habitación en este momento!

- Me iré, pero antes debes escucharme.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Igual lo harás.

- De acuerdo, dime –dijo resignada- Tienes un minuto

- Verás, esto no es sencillo para mí.

- Pues debería, ya solo te quedan 40 segundos

- Vamos Candy, no te puedo decir esto en un minuto.

- Tic tac, tic tac

- Está bien. Perdóname

- ¿Por? –dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida

- Por lo de hace rato. Debí acompañarte a tu casa, me porté como un patán

- Bien, es cierto; está muy bien que lo reconozcas. Ahora que ya lo dijiste, vete. Te perdono

- ¿No me preguntarás por qué lo hice?

- ¿Debería?

- Si

- Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –entonces él gritó

- ¡Porqué estaba celoso!

- ¿Celoso? –a Candy se le hizo un hueco en el estómago

- Si, ¡extremadamente celoso!

- No te entiendo, ¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué? –Repitió el molesto- Por la llamada que te hizo el imbécil ese.

- ¿Estabas celoso de Anthony?

- Si

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Rayos Candy! ¡SI!

- ¿Por qué deberías de estarlo? Después de todo tú y yo no somos novios en verdad

- Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien. Pero aún así no lo pude evitar. Me molestar que el estúpido ese te llame. Que no respete que eres mi novia.

- Pero ese era el objetivo ¿no? –dijo ella presionándolo

- ¡Dios! ¡YO LO SÉ! Pero no puedo evitar pensar que en verdad esté funcionando. –Titubeó al decir lo siguiente- ¡Yo te quiero Candy! Quiero que tu seas para mí –Allí está lo había dicho

- ¿Qué yo sea para ti? –dijo ella con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Terry se acercaba a ella, sonriendo. Candy no sabía que hacer.

- ¡Si! –Dijo él en un susurro- Yo quiero que seas mi novia de verdad Candy –dijo cerca de sus labios- No sé como pero me enamoré de ti.

- ¿Estás enamorado de mí? –preguntó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Esto era un sueño. Si, debía serlo.

- Si Candy. Estoy enamorado de ti. –dijo antes de besarla.

Ya la había besado anteriormente, pero este beso le supo a gloria. Para ambos era un beso nuevo, era un beso de amor. Para él era una confesión de amor, era demostrarle con una caricia lo que le acababa de decir. Para ella era la absoluta verdad que había conquistado al hombre que amaba. Cuando se separaron se vieron a los ojos, Terry pegó su nariz a la de ella y en un susurro Candy le dijo.

- ¡Terry!

- Te quiero Candy, te quiero mucho

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? –preguntó ella emocionada

- No sé talvez la cercanía, estos días hemos estado mucho tiempo, juntos. –mintió. Pero ella no tendría porque enterarse del plan inicial.

- Tienes razón –ella también se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería al estar tan cerca de él.

- Entonces, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

- Oh, Terry. Claro que acepto. Yo también te quiero.

- ¡Candy! –dijo antes de besarla nuevamente.

Entonces las palabras estaban de más. Los besos siguieron largo rato, uno después del otro. Eran besos tiernos al principio, besos llenos de amor; solo que pronto esos besos ya no fueron suficientes. Terry comenzó a conducir a Candy paso a paso, entre besos, a la cama; era una reacción espontánea. No había planeado esto, pero teniéndola tan cerca, le era tan difícil contenerse. Por su lado la rubia no pensaba demasiado, no se había dado cuenta que caminaban hasta que sintió en la parte posterior de sus rodillas el borde de la cama, entonces Terry abandonó su boca solo para dirigir los labios a la comisura de su cuello. Al principio eran breves besos, justo en donde el pulso de la rubia era más fuerte. Pudo sentir como ella respondía a sus avances. No pensaban, solo sentían. Pronto los labios de Terry empezaron a hacer maravillas en su cuello, fue inevitable que de su boca saliera un breve jadeo, un gemido de placer. Pero ninguno pareció notarlo, después Terry instó a Candy a sentarse en la cama. Él se hincó sobre ella y poco a poco la fue acomodando en el lecho, acostados él sobre ella; siguieron largos minutos besándose y acariciándose. Ninguno de los dos estaba totalmente consciente de lo que hacían. Pero eran demasiadas las sensaciones que sentían que ninguna de los dos parecía querer interrumpir este mágico momento. A momentos, de la boca de Terry salían palabras de amor y maravilla por lo que le hacía sentir, Candy se sentía flotar entre nubes. ¡Todo era perfecto! Hasta que, un breve toque en la puerta se escuchó, al principio ninguno lo oyó; pero después el toque fue más fuerte. El primero en notarlo fue Terry, entonces entendió lo que estaba haciendo. Se sintió sumamente avergonzado, renuente se separó del cuello de la rubia. Candy estaba igualmente apenada. ¡Dios!

- ¿Si? –dijo la rubia, tratando que su voz fuera lo más clara posible.

- _Terry, dijiste que solo sería un momento_ –habló Tom desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Claro, estaba por irme

- _Si no bajas en dos minutos, subo, entro en la habitación; y te sacó a la fuerza_.

- Entendido –entonces Tom se fue. Solo tenía un minuto para disculparse por la rubia por lo que pretendía hacer. –Candy, lo siento

- No, Terry. Yo también tengo culpa en esto.

- Te equivocas. Yo soy el responsable, pero es que te quiero tanto, no sabes lo que provocas en mí Candy. –la rubia increíblemente se sonrojó. Estas palabras le hacían sentirse deseada. Nunca antes en su vida, había sentido todas estas emociones.

- Terry, hablamos mañana. No creo que Tom haya mentido al decirte que te sacará a la fuerza.

- Tienes razón. Hasta mañana, amor –era la primera vez que le decía así. Y se sentía también- Te quiero mucho

- Hasta mañana Terry, te quiero mucho

Terry salió de la habitación sumamente feliz. Finalmente eran novios de verdad, al fin le había declarado su amor a la rubia. No había sido del todo honesto con ella, pero Candy no tenía porque enterarse de toda la verdad, él único que la conocía era Stear y sabía que no hablaría. Vio a Tom en la puerta, ya la tenía abierta; su cara era de molestia ¿sabría lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación de Candy? Era mejor no saberlo. Se despidió de él, y casi sin ganas Tom también lo hizo.

Candy sentía que flotaba. ¡Al fin eran novios! Todo lo que acababan de vivir, era mágico. Le avergonzaba que él creyera que no tenía autocontrol, pero es que habían sido tan irresistibles sus besos. Aún los podía sentir en sus labios y su cuello. Ahora ella se encargaría que Terry se quedara con ella el resto del año, de la vida, de la eternidad si era posible. Terry era el hombre de sus sueños, ya no le quedaba duda de ello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente muy temprano Terry llamó a Annie para que ella le llevara el disfraz a su novia. Ahora más que nunca estaba feliz de haber escogido estos disfraces. La amiga de Candy estaba emocionada de ver la dedicación de Terry con el noviazgo que tenía con Candy, era muy notorio lo mucho que los dos se querían; por años creyó que ambos harían caso omiso a sus sentimientos, que bien que no había sido así.

Annie llegó en la tarde a casa de Candy y le entregó el disfraz que le mandaba Terry. Era hermoso. Las dos amigas se vistieron en la casa de la rubia y esperaron a que sus respectivos novios pasaran por ellas media hora antes de la fiesta. Quince minutos antes de la hora por la que tendría que pasar por ella, Terry la llamó.

- Bueno

- _Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás?_ –el estómago de Candy no podría contener más mariposas

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- _Bien ahora que te escucho._

- Terry

- ¿_qué? Es verdad, me hacía falta escuchar tu voz. Te extraño ¿Tú me extrañas?_

- Si, mucho.

- _Ves, nos extrañamos mucho. Entonces debemos hacer algo al respecto ¿no crees?_

- Si, de igual manera pronto nos veremos ¿no?

_- Si_

- Bien entonces espera un rato. ¿ya vienes para acá?

- _En estos momentos estoy frente a tu casa. _

- ¿De verdad?

- _Asómate a la ventana y veras._ –Candy se asomó, pero sin que él la observara. Entonces lo vio, el hombre era un sueño. Sin duda alguna este era el disfraz perfecto para él.

- Te veo

- _Yo no_

- Tendrás que esperar a que llegue Archie

- _¿Y si tarda demasiado?_

- Tendrás que esperar

- _Anda, sal. Quiero verte_

- No

- _Está bien. Esperaré._

- Entonces, adiós

- _No, no cuelgues_.

- Terry, espera un momento

-_ De acuerdo. Pero me muero por verte._

- Yo no

- _¿No?_

- No, porque yo si te estoy viendo

- _Tramposa_ –ella rió-

- Adiós Terry –colgó

Annie molestó a su amiga después que colgara. Estos dos derramaban miel, eran un blanco perfecto de burlas. Con diez minutos de atraso llegó Archie, entonces finalmente los dos tocaron a la puerta para que las chicas bajaran. Solo Annie lo hizo. Terry no entendía porque Candy no bajaba, entonces Annie la aclaró que la rubia lo esperaba en el jardín de atrás. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Terry salió corriendo para por fin ver a Candy. Ella estaba detrás del árbol en el que hace algunas noches estaban viendo las estrellas, lo esperaba con una sonrisa y muy nerviosa. Cuando finalmente Terry la vio, se quedó sin palabras. Ella era todo lo que alguna vez imaginó, al pensar en el personaje en el que estaba disfrazada, se miraba hermosa.

- Te ves hermosa. –le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Te gusta? –le modeló el disfraz

- Te queda perfecto

- Tú también te miras muy guapo

- Pero no más que tu –se acercó a ella- Te ves preciosa –le dijo antes de besarla. Los besos de él eran adictivos al parecer, pues nunca se cansaba de tener su boca tan cerca.

- Espera –dijo separándose- Nos pueden ver

- No tiene nada de malo. Tu y yo somos novios –la volvió a besar

- Es cierto –dijo una vez el beso concluyó- Me encantan los disfraces. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que nos disfrazáramos así?

- Pues es algo lógico para mí. Tú siempre vas a ser mi Julieta –ella sonrió

- Romeo y Julieta. –dijo con una sonrisa- Me encanta la idea

- No te parece muy poco original

- Al contrario, me parece perfecto. Mi Romeo –dijo atreviéndose a más, besándolo por primera vez. Ella siempre había recibido sus besos, pero esta vez fue ella quien lo inició.

- Karen me ayudó a elegirlos

- Tiene muy buen gusto

- Ni se lo digas, se creerá mucho –dijo sonriéndole

- Te quiero mucho Terry

- Yo también, te quiero mucho, -la beso- mucho, -otro beso- mucho, mucho, mucho.

- Yo también. Ahora vamos que nos están esperando.

- De acuerdo.

Y ambos entraron a la casa. Allí ya los esperaban Archie y Annie, así los cuatro se dirigieron a la fiesta. Fiesta en la que habría demasiadas sorpresas.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_HOLA!_

_Que tal el capitulo eh? muy cursi.. y meloso? __que tal las hormonas?__ les quise dar a estos dos un poquito de amor.. ESPERO LES GUSTE!_

_De nueva cuenta... les quiero agradecer seguir conmigo y con la historia... se imaginan 9 capitulos ya? woowww... en realidad este es el fic que menos he planeado en mi corta experiencia en los fics... jeje... pero me ha dado muchas satisfacciones.. _

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS...**_

_**luna, ChrisK, Talia, gaby, annie de madero, Oligranchester, WISAL, Olgaliz, Wendy, Anelis Grandchester, Janeth. **en el proximo capitulo, prometo responder cada review... he estado algo corta de tiempo..._

**_SALUDITOS_**

_AHH... SE ME OLVIDABA... ABRI CUENTA EN FACEBOOK, POR SI ME QUIEREN ENCONTRAR POR ALLA! VOY A DAR AVANCES DE LOS TRES FICS QUE ESTOY PUBLICANDO... ME ENCUENTRAN COMO "**LILY GRAND CULLEN**"... LAS ENCUENTRO POR ALLA... =D_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

La fiesta de disfraces se llevaría a cabo en casa de los hermanos Leagan. Eliza y Neil eran miembros de una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de Chicago, su casa era algo muy parecido a un palacio.; el lugar perfecto para una fiesta de esta índole. Los invitados fueron llegando puntualmente a la cita, todos disfrazados de diferentes personajes y muy emocionados por la fiesta que prometía ser la mejor del año.

Eliza se había disfrazado esta noche de ángel, un disfraz muy lejano de ser reflejo de su personalidad. Ella era la chica más altanera y prepotente de la generación, poseedora de un físico envidiable y posición social alta, podía darse el lujo de tratar a los demás como se le venía en gana. Era popular y conocida en toda la escuela, pero no era por su carisma e inteligencia, era más por las grandes fiestas que se organizaban en su casa, fiestas en las que los anfitriones eran demasiado generosos con sus invitados. Y ese día no era la excepción, la casa estaba toda decorada; la comida y la música eran de la mejor calidad.

Viéndose al espejo, arreglando los últimos detalles de su atuendo; la pelirroja escuchó el leve toque en la puerta de su habitación.

- Adelante –gritó con hastío

- Eliza, ¡qué linda te ves! La casa quedó estupenda.

- Ya lo sé –dijo sin dejar de verse al espejo

- Está podría ser la mejor fiesta de la vida

- No "podría" serlo. –Respondió enojada- Lo será. Eso tenlo por seguro Susy

- Bien, como tú digas. En fin, en realidad subí a tu habitación porque necesito tu ayuda en algo.

- Dime

- Es sobre Terry

- Eso no es algo nuevo. Para ti no hay otra palabra en la boca que no sea Terry –dijo burlona

- Como sea. ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¿Me ayudarás?

- Depende

- ¿De?

- ¿Qué beneficio tendré yo?

- Ni siquiera te he mencionado cual es el plan

- No me importa que sea. Solo necesito saber si habrá un beneficio para mí

- Bueno –dudó- El único que podría haber es molestar a la estúpida de Candy. –los ojos de Eliza brillaron, poco a poco una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

- Bien, me has convencido

- Genial

- Ahora dime en que se supone que tengo que ayudarte

- Verás…

Eliza no era la mejor amiga que podía existir en el mundo, es más; su única amiga era Susana, era la única que la soportaba. Habían sido amigas desde hacía ya muchos años, cuando Susana se había mudado de Miami. La rubia soportaba sus insolencias solo porque en cierta manera tenían la misma personalidad, ambas se aguantaban porque no les quedaba de otra.

Cuando Eliza se enteró que Susana moría por Terry la ayudó a conquistarlo, su único objetivo… molestar a Candy. No la soportaba. Odiaba su forma de ser, pero lo que más odiaba era que todos la quisieran; que Candy fuera más popular que ella; ni las fiestas o regalos que ella ofrecía podía competir con el carisma de la rubia. Odiaba a Candy solo por el hecho de existir. Por eso que Terry estuviera con Susana era una dulce venganza. Aunque la rubia de pelo rizado nunca lo había aceptado abiertamente era notorio lo mucho que le afectaba que Susana fuera novia de Terry, Eliza lo miraba en su manera de comportarse estando ellos cerca.

Por eso, cuando su estúpida amiga cometió el error de fijarse en su hermano para provocar los celos de Terry, se enojó muchísimo; su amiga no podía ser más tonta. Era demasiado obvio el poco interés de Terry por ese noviazgo, ella solo le había dado la excusa perfecta para terminarlo. Ahora que, según Susana, Terry intentaba recobrar ese noviazgo iba a ser todo lo posible por ayudarla. Aunque sabía que las probabilidades que todo esto que su rubia amiga le había dicho fuera verdad eran muy pocas, no quería desanimarla y no porque no quisiera herir sus sentimientos sino que necesitaba que ella estuviera realmente convencida del supuesto amor del castaño hacia ella para hacer cualquier cosa por recobrarlo. Solo esperaba que el plan para esta noche realmente funcionara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy y Terry llegaron a la fiesta acompañados de Annie y Archie. Era la primera fiesta que asistían en la que en verdad fueran novios. Terry estaba feliz de tener a Candy a su lado sin farsas, demostrándose el amor que ambos sentían. Cuando entraron a la casa, notaron lo estupendamente decorada que estaba. Eliza era muy buena anfitriona, aunque Candy no le caía bien la pelirroja no hubiera querido faltar a dicha reunión; era sin lugar a dudas la mejor fiesta que habría antes de la graduación. Además, esta noche Terry estaría a su lado por el amor que decía tenerle; nada podría salir mal.

- ¿Te he dicho ya lo hermosa que te ves? –dijo él hablándole al oído

- Si –dijo ella soportando las cosquillas que le provocaba la respiración del castaño

- Te quiero mucho Candy

- Yo también –dijo ella antes que él volviera a besarla.

- Terry

- ¿Qué?

- Detente, no me gusta que me miren besarte

- Tienes razón. Acompáñame –dijo tomándola de la mano

- ¿A dónde vamos? –dijo mientras caminaban hacia fuera de la casa. El jardín posterior de la casa Leagan estaba habilitada también para la fiesta, pero como todavía era muy temprano (es decir la fiesta apenas comenzaba) la mayoría de los invitados estaban adentro aún. Eso les daba el poco de privacidad que ambos deseaban.

- ¿Aquí si te puedo besar? –Dijo mientras la abrazaba por atrás- Mira que no hay nadie cerca. –dijo provocadoramente

- ¡Terry! –estaba demasiado nerviosa. Aún recordaba lo mucho que habían avanzado la noche anterior en su habitación.

- Anda, un besito –pero no la dejó contestar. ¡Cielos! En realidad los besos de Terry la tenían embriagada, era una especie de droga diseñada exclusivamente para ella. No podía pensar demasiado cuando lo tenía invadiendo de esa manera su boca, era como flotar entre nubes. Ambos se olvidaban de todo, parecía demasiado normal dejarse llevar por los sentidos. Rápidamente Terry intensificó la fuerza de cada beso, parecía que quisieran consumirse uno en el otro. Todo era perfecto, bueno todo hasta que…

- ¡Vaya, vaya! –Dijo Eliza aplaudiendo y riendo burlonamente- ¡Qué clase de espectáculo ofrecen ustedes. ¿No les gustaría que les prestara una habitación? –Dijo sarcásticamente- Digo, así estarían más cómodos. ¿O es que ustedes son de los que les gusta ser exhibicionistas? –Candy estaba sumamente avergonzada. Era la segunda vez que los besos de Terry la llevaban al punto de la locura. Lo peor de todo es que alguien los había visto. ¡Qué vergüenza!

- ¡Cállate Eliza! –dijo Terry

- ¿Por qué te enojas?

- Vámonos Candy –tomó de la mano a su novia- Deja a esta bruja aquí.

- Mira Terry, no te permito que me hables así. ¡Esta es mi casa! si no quieren que les hable así, la próxima vez vayan a un hotel –dijo burlona nuevamente. Terry ya no le contestó. En parte sabía que Eliza tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía perder el control así? Ya eran dos veces en que al besar a Candy, pasaba los límites de lo correcto.

- Candy, ¿estás bien?

- Eh, si. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –dijo muy nerviosa

- Por lo que dijo Eliza. Candy lo siento. Ya no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo. ¿Me perdonas? –dijo con una sonrisa

- No tengo nada que perdonarte Terry. ¡Te quiero mucho! –fue lo único que agregó.

- Yo también. Pero anda, vamos a bailar. Seré la envidia de todos en la pista.

- No lo creo. No sé bailar muy bien.

- Bueno, eso lo sé -dijo burlón- pero seré envidiado por tener a mi lado a la mujer más hermosa.

Dentro de la casa, la fiesta ya había comenzado oficialmente. Estaba muy ameno el ambiente, Candy y Terry bailaron largo rato olvidando por completo lo que había ocurrido en el jardín de la casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Terry se separó un momento de Candy. Necesitaba hablar con Stear sobre la nueva etapa de su noviazgo. Confiaba plenamente en su discreción, pero sabía debía advertirle que no le había dicho toda la verdad a Candy; para que no hiciera algún comentario de más. Ambos amigos se fueron a la parte posterior de la casa, en un punto no habilitado para la reunión; pero con la suficiente privacidad para hablar sobre el tema.

- Hermano, veo que andas muy cariñoso con Candy.

- Si. Aún no te he contado –suspiró- al fin le declaré a Candy lo que siento por ella.

- Wooww… eso si es novedad. Creí que eras un gallina –bromeó con él

- Muy gracioso

- Ya en serio, me alegra que le hayas dicho la verdad a Candy.

- Bueno… le dije que la amaba. Solo que se me olvidó comentarle la verdad sobre el plan inicial.

- O sea que ella no sabe que todo esto fue planeado.

- No

- Mmmm… no creo que sea adecuado ocultarle toda la verdad Terry, ¿qué harás si llega a enterarse?

- Vamos Stear. No tiene manera de enterarse, solo tu y yo lo sabemos. ¿Cuento con tu discreción no es así?

- Sabes que sí. De igual forma, no me parece correcto. Pero allá tu, solo atente a las consecuencias si algo malo llegara a pasar.

- Nada malo pasará.

- Eso espero. –dijo Stear con una sonrisa. Pronto observó que alguien los miraba detenidamente, bueno no a ambos; miraba a Terry- Creo que alguien no puede dejar de verte. Parece que nos siguió hasta aquí –bromeó con él. Terry ilusamente creyó que se trataba de Candy y sonrió. Solo que al voltear a ver la implicada era otra. Susana.

- No le hagas caso.

- No pensaba hacérselo, pero viene para acá.

- Stear, ni se te ocurra irte. –Terry le advirtió, su amigo se limitó a sonreír. Terry bien sabía que por molestarlo lo iba a dejar solo con Susana

- Hola Terry, ¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué lindo está tu disfraz! –Stear emprendió la huída.

- Bueno en vista que no es a mí a quien vienes a ver me retiro. –Terry lo observó con furia. Se las iba a pagar más tarde

- Hola Susana. Gracias, el tuyo también.

- ¿Te gusta? –Modeló el atuendo- Soy una princesa, y tu eres mi príncipe.

- Te equivocas, no soy un príncipe. Soy Romeo, y por algún lugar debe estar mi Julieta. –Susana enfureció al oír mencionar a la rubia. ¿Por qué la actitud de Terry no delataba sus verdaderos sentimientos?

- Ah, entiendo. Lo malo es que "tu" Julieta no está por aquí, ¿por qué te dejaría tan solito? –Se acercó peligrosamente a Terry- Yo nunca abandonaría de esa forma a un Romeo tan apuesto

- Pues no me abandonó. A veces los novios tienen que darse su espacio; ah es verdad, tu no sabes lo que eso es, cuando éramos novios nunca me dejabas un espacio para respirar. –dijo sarcástico

- Eres un grosero. Pero ¿sabes? Te perdono, a ti te perdono todo. –y antes que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Terry sintió los labios de Susana sobre los suyos…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy no encontraba a Terry, le había dicho que iba a platicar un momento con Stear; pero a él había visto hacía unos momentos y estaba con Patty. ¿Dónde podría estar? Toda esta situación era nueva, parecía que no podía estar lejos de Terry; no quería que él pensara que lo acosaba pero ya llevaba bastante rato sin él y lo extrañaba. Lo siguió buscando largo rato, pero no había señales de él.

- Hola Candy.

- Eliza –la rubia aún se sentía avergonzada por la escena que la pelirroja había presenciado antes.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

- Claro, gracias por todo

- No tienes porqué.

- Bien, me retiro. Te veo luego

- ¿Andas buscando a Terry?

- No precisamente, pero sabes ¿donde está?

- Si, lo vi salir. Creo está en el jardín trasero, cerca de la piscina. Ve con él, no vaya a ser que "alguien" se aproveche que está solo –se burló la pelirroja. Candy no entendió las palabras sarcásticas de Eliza. Pero ya sabía donde estaba Terry, estaba solo en el jardín, podría necesitar compañía ¿no es así? Mejor iba a su lado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Stear iba riendo de camino a la casa para seguir con la fiesta. Sabía que Terry le haría pagar por dejarlo solo con Susana, pero por ver su cara cuando se fue bien valía lo que podría hacerle. Estaba por entrar a la casa cuando observó que Susana se le acercaba demasiado, era obvio que pretendía besarlo. Después lo vio, efectivamente lo besaba; Terry era un idiota. ¿Como podía dejarse besar por Susana? Hablaría con él después al respecto, no era correcto. Pensando en eso iba cuando notó que del otro lado de la casa salía Candy. Se dirigía al lugar donde todavía Terry y Susana estaban demasiado juntos. No podía permitir que Candy los viera, y no por Terry; era por la misma Candy. Ella también era su amiga, no quería que a algunas horas de que por fin era novia de Terry todo se arruinara. Lo más rápido que pudo corrió, debía interceptarla.

- ¡Candy! -gritó

- ¿Stear? ¿Qué sucede? –volteó a verlo.

- Ah, bueno… te andaba buscando. –dijo Stear muy agitado

- ¿Para?

- A es que quiero bailar contigo. ¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que luces esta noche?

- No –ella rió- No me lo habías dicho. Pero gracias, tu también luces muy apuesto.

- Gracias. Entonces, ¿vamos?

- Es que iba a buscar a Terry, Eliza me dijo que lo había visto por aquí. –Eliza, pensó Stear. Bueno, al parecer acababa de desbaratar una trampa de parte de esas dos arpías. ¡Terry le debía una!

- Después. Anda, está sonando la música que me gusta.

- Está bien. Pero después me ayudas a buscarlo.

- Por supuesto. Es más, talvez y él también esté buscándote adentro. –mintió. De seguro debía apreciar mucho a Terry, pensó.

- Tienes razón, entonces. Vamos

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Qué te sucede Susana? –gritó Terry al soltarse del beso de la rubia

- ¿A mí? Nada. ¿Y a ti? –dijo con una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Quién te crees para tomarte estas atribuciones? Susana, entiende ¡Tú y yo no somos nada!

- Pero podríamos serlo nuevamente. Es solo cuestión tuya terminar con la idiota de Candy.

- ¡Cállate Susana! A Candy la respetas. ¿Cómo crees que yo pueda terminar a Candy, para estar contigo? ¿Estás loca o qué? Nunca te quise. ¡Entiéndelo! Nunca fuiste nada para mí. –Susana se enfureció. Más que nunca le quedaba claro que era mentira lo que le habían dicho. Tenía ganas de llorar. Pero era de cólera, de rabia por la manera que Terry le hablaba.

- ¡Estúpido! –lo abofeteó- ¡Te odio!

- Yo a ti no. Pero tampoco te amo, tu a mi me eres indiferente. –entonces se retiró del lugar. No tenía ánimos de seguir al lado de Susana, había sido muy rudo con ella. pero estaba harto de sus insinuaciones y provocaciones. Podrían atraerle un problema con Candy. Eso era lo último que deseaba, menos ahora que habían iniciado algo bonito. Debía concentrarse en ser feliz junto a Candy.

- Me las pagarás Terry. Me pagarás esta humillación. –dijo cuando Terry se había ido. Ahora más que nunca estaba decida a que Terry no estuviera con Candy, si no era para ella, tampoco lo sería para Candy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Anthony llegó un poco tarde a la fiesta. En realidad no tenía demasiadas ganas de asistir, pero la reunión le daba la oportunidad de molestar un poco más a Terry. Notaba lo estúpidamente celoso que se ponía cada vez que se acercaba a Candy, la rubia no le interesaba; pero fastidiarle la vida a Terry era todo un placer.

Al llegar, localizó a su objetivo. Candy estaba bailando muy feliz con Stear, no miraba por ningún lugar a Terry. Cuando terminaron de bailar decidió acercarse a la rubia. Le apareció por atrás y tapó sus ojos.

- ¿Quién es? –dijo ella sonriendo. No recibió respuesta. Entonces comenzó a adivinar.- ¿Archie? Nada. ¿Rob? Vamos, solo dime quién eres. –entonces Anthony se mostró

- Hola preciosa

- ¡Anthony!

- ¿Qué hace solita alguien tan bonita como tu?

- No estoy sola. Vine con mi novio

- No lo veo –dijo con una sonrisa

- Fue por algo de tomar. No tarda –mintió. Ella no sabía donde diablos se había metido.

- Bien, mientras llega. ¿Podría hacerte compañía?

- Claro –dijo no muy convencida. Anthony había sido el motivo de disgusto entre ella y Terry la última vez. Era obvio que ellos no se llevaban y que el rubio provocaba los celos de Terry.

- Te ves preciosa. Julieta ¿no es así?

- Si.

- Yo no tenía nada preparado. Por eso me vestí así, soy un vaquero

- Si, se nota. –Dijo mirando su atuendo- Te ves bien.

- Gracias, viniendo de ti es bueno oírlo. ¿Quieres bailar?

- Mmmm… está bien.

Candy pensó que bailar con Anthony un momento no tendría nada de malo, después de todo Terry no aparecía.

Después de dejar sola a Susana, Terry solo quería estar nuevamente al lado de Candy. Se dijo que en toda la noche no habría poder humano que lo separara de ella. Fue a la pista de baile y allí estaba ella. El único problema era que estaba bailando con alguien más, y que ese alguien era Anthony.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_HOLA!_

_LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO... ESPERO LES GUSTE..._

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..._**

_**ChrisK:** hola! no los hermanos son Tom y Albert, jejeje... por lo general siempre pongo a Tom como su hermano... gracias por leer la historia... y gracias por tus palabras._

_**Talia:** pues por el momento no ha pasado nada malo... espero terry controle sus celos, jeje.. saluditos_

_**Kren**: gracias por tu review... ahora me tarde.. jejee... espero poder actualizar pronto.._

_**Rosi White:** gracias por tus palabras... me alegra que te gustara._

_**flor:** por ahora susana no es el problema... a ver que sucede con anthony.. gracias por el review._

_**WISAL:** ese el problema ahora, que terry no se sincera del todo con candy, aun existe alguien que lo sabe todo. gracias por seguir la historia_

_**luna**: gracias por seguir la historia.. en el proximo capitulo seguira la fiesta.. a ver que pasa!_

_**Janeth**: amiga... gracias por tus palabras, que mal que no te guste facebook.. jejeje... de igual manera nos comunicamos por aqui, saluditos_

_**neidy:** pues mira.. el problema es que esta historia no tiene dia especifico de publicacion, pero que les parece si me dicen que dia les gustaria que actualizara... claro dos dias a la semana.. jejeje... saluditos  
_

_**gaby:** gracias por seguir la historia, espero te guste el capitulo._

_**Jessy White:** gracias Jessy, que bien que te gustara... yo tambien quiero un novio asi! jejeje... gracias por seguir la historia_

_**Wendy**: verdad que si, ahora ya son 10.. realmente me sorprende mucho esta historia, es la que menos planifique y al parecer es la que mas les gusta... jejeje... espero siga siendo asi... gracias por tus palabras.._

_**Oligranchester:** fijate que batalle mucho con los disfraces, queria algo original... pero al final me decidi por los clasicos de siempre... despues de todo terry siempre sera mi romeo.. jejeje... gracias Oli por seguir la historia.._

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS... A TODAS... GRACIAS POR INSPIRARME A SEGUIR!_**

**_SALUDITOS_**

_P.D. QUIEREN LAS PUBLICACIONES UN DIA EN ESPECIFICO? ME AVISAN!_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Sin duda ver a Anthony bailando con Candy, era algo muy difícil de soportar, pero debía tranquilizarse un poco. Después de todo estaban bailando, no estaban haciendo nada malo; Candy no le pertenecía, ella podía estar con otras personas, bailar con otros chicos. Debía tomarse con calma esta situación, además estaba el hecho que seguramente Anthony lo hacía solo por molestarlo. Podía notar la sonrisa de satisfacción del rubio por la cara de pocos amigos que él tenía. No tenía ningún derecho de hacerle un escándalo a Candy, confiaba en ella, Candy lo quería a él, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Cuando la canción que sonaba terminó, notó que la rubia intentaba apartarse de Anthony pero éste parecía no dejarla. Bien, estaba calmado pero tampoco tenía derecho a tenerla con él si ella no quería. Se acercó rápidamente al lugar.

- Bien, creo que ya has tenido suficiente tiempo a MI NOVIA –enfatizó- así que si no te molesta Candy, me encantaría bailar contigo ahora. –Candy sonrió. Estaba celoso, lo notaba. Aún así Terry los controlaba. Era increíble lo mucho que lo quería.

- Probablemente sea cierto que ya estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, aunque Candy y yo hemos tenido un momento muy agradable –se burló Anthony- ¿Verdad Candy? –le guiñó un ojo

- Si, supongo. –Fingió una sonrisa- ¿Dónde estabas Terry? Te estuve buscando –se dirigió al castaño

- Pues… estuve un momento hablando con Stear. –Candy lo miró extrañada, pero no quiso comentarle nada.

- Bien, que les parece si nos quitamos de la pista. Todos nos observan –les dijo Candy, era verdad todos "misteriosamente" los miraban. Parecía que pronto habría una batalla campal.

- El único que se retirará es Anthony, ¿no es cierto? –Le preguntó- Yo quiero bailar contigo, Candy.

- Si, bueno. Fue un placer bailar contigo preciosa –Terry sintió como si un golpe le atravesara el estómago. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirse de esa manera a Candy? ¡Ella tenía un nombre! Por Dios que estuvo a punto de perder la poca calma que le quedaba.

- ¿Entonces? –Le dijo a Anthony- ¿Ya te ibas no? –le dijo levantando una ceja. El rubio solo sonrió, le encantaba ver la cara de Terry, estaba rabiando de celos. Eso era precisamente lo que quería conseguir. Que los celos le hicieran perder la cabeza, seguiría presionando lo necesario para conseguirlo. Se retiró del lugar sonriendo para dejar a Terry junto a Candy, bailando.

Terry tomó entre sus brazos a Candy y comenzaron a bailar. A ese momento de la noche la música estaba más tranquila, era música para bailar pegados. ¡Por eso mismo era por lo que le había molestado ver a Candy y a Anthony juntos! Era obvio que Anthony se había aprovechado del momento para tenerla cerca. ¡Los celos aún no se le pasaban! Hubiera deseado salir del lugar con el único propósito de romperle la cara a Anthony. Candy notaba lo ceñudo que Terry estaba, era evidente lo celoso que estaba. Quería reír, pero eso probablemente lo habría enojado más.

- ¿Estás enojado? –le dijo con un puchero

- No

- Pues pareces enojado.

- No estoy enojado Candy

- Anda, no estés enojado. –le dijo besándole el cuello, lo más alto que alcanzaba con la boca. Era relativamente alta en comparación a las demás chicas, pero junto a Terry se miraba pequeña. El sonrió por el beso que le dio Candy

- No estoy enojado amor. Solo estoy celoso.

- Eso ya lo sé

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Si, te molesta que esté con Anthony

- Y si sabes que me molesta verte con ese imbécil ¿por qué quisiste bailar con él?

- Bien, supongo que me halaga que te sientas celoso por mí. ¿Soy vanidosa lo sabías? –le dijo con una sonrisa

- Muy graciosa. –la besó. Fue un beso liberador después de haberla visto con Anthony. Sabía Candy lo quería a él; y estarla besando en este momento era señal que era él, el único que podía hacerlo.

- ¿Ya se te pasó? –dijo cuando terminó el beso

- No mucho –sonrió- Probablemente necesite muchos más besos

- Eres un tramposo. –la besó nuevamente

- Ahora si ¿ya?

- Dije ¡muchos! –rieron

- Entonces, ¿me dirás donde estabas? Yo estuve un tiempo con Stear y tú no estabas con él. Además me dijeron que estabas en el jardín. –Terry palideció.

- ¿Te dijeron?

- Si, Eliza me dijo que estabas en la parte posterior del jardín. ¿Estabas allí?

- No –mintió- Estaba… bueno, estaba en el baño –susurró. Candy comenzó a reír.

- No es necesaria tanta información.

- Tu me preguntaste –le habló al oído mientras seguían bailando

- Si, tienes razón. La próxima vez dime que estabas ocupado y yo entenderé.

- Trato hecho.

La música siguió largo rato, les encantaba estar juntos. Más que nunca Candy se sentía feliz. Estando en brazos de Terry sabía nada malo podía pasarle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Susana estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Era un llanto amargo, de rabia, de dolor, de amor no correspondido. Se había hecho muchas ilusiones respecto a lo que le habían dicho, pensó estúpidamente que Terry en realidad la amaba. ¡Qué tonta! ¿Cómo podría él amarla? En todo el tiempo del noviazgo nunca se lo demostró, no podría ahora de la nada aparecer ese amor. ¡Era imposible! Ahora tenía que lidiar ya no solo con la idea de no tener a Terry sino además con la humillación recibida. Todo le había salido mal.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Eliza al entrar a la habitación donde estaba la rubia.

- ¿Qué me va a pasar? ¡Todo me salió mal! ¡Terry no me quiere, nunca me quiso! Ama a la estúpida esa. ¡No sabes como la odio! –dijo llena de amargura

- ¿No lo besaste? Te envié a Candy al lugar donde acordamos

- Si, lo besé. Pero Candy nunca apareció, además Terry rechazó mi beso. Me recalcó lo mucho que la quiere y que nuca me quiso.

- No quería decírtelo pero supuse que así sería. Vamos Susana, era obvio que Terry nunca te quiso. Ahora está junto a la mujer por quien siempre babeó. –dijo la pelirroja con burla. Disfrutaba molestar a las personas aún fuera Susana, su única amiga.

- ¡Cállate Eliza! –Gritó- ¡No tienes porque decírmelo!

- Bien, supongo tienes razón. Ahora en lugar de estar en este estado, deberías pensar que hacer.

- Tienes razón –se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada- Debo hacer algo para separar a ese par –se limpió con fuerza las lágrimas de su rostro- Terry no puede ser feliz, no puede ser feliz a menos que sea conmigo. –Eliza rodó los ojos. Su amiga estaba obsesionada con Terry, la ayudaría. Ella también quería que esos dos no estuvieran tan felices.

- Ahora, a la fiesta. No tienes porque hacer algo hoy. Disfrutemos la música, la comida. Anda, ¡vamos!

- No tengo ánimo.

- Como quieras. Yo si voy.

Eliza dejó a Susana sola, no se perdería la fiesta por el berrinche de su amiga. Susana estuvo largo rato pensando que debía hacer. No se le ocurría nada. Tendría que ser algo magistral, algo que en verdad pudiera separarlos. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien entró a la habitación.

- Hola Susy

- ¡Neil!

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada. –trató de disimular su tristeza. Lo bueno era que su llanto había parado, lo último que quería era que Neil notara su drama

- No te creo. –Se acercó a ella- Tenme confianza Susy.

- No me pasa nada. Te lo digo en serio. –Neil no dejaba de acercársele, él no era un hombre desagradable. No se parecía en nada a su hermana. Su carácter era dulce y carismático. Con ella siempre se había comportado muy bien, era tierno y seductor. No era feo, no era tan guapo como Terry; pero no era de mal ver. Como hubiera deseado que alguna vez Terry la hubiera tratado como Neil siempre lo hacía.

- Está bien. Te creo. ¿Quieres que me quede haciéndote compañía? –dijo sentándose junto a ella.

- ¿No quieres estar en la fiesta?

- Prefiero estar contigo –dijo abrazándola

- ¿En serio? –dijo ella sorprendida, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Neil la trataba tan bien.

- Por supuesto, hermosa –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- No hay mejor lugar que a tu lado.

Ambos se quedaron allí, en la habitación, sentados juntos. En silencio. Susana seguía enojada por la situación con Terry, pero la presencia de Neil la había tranquilizado enormemente. ¡Cómo quisiera poder corresponder a los sentimientos del hermano de Eliza!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Eres un estúpido! –dijo Stear golpeando fuertemente el brazo de Terry, ambos estaban solos luego que Patty se llevara a Candy un momento.

- Me alegra ver lo mucho que me aprecias –dijo Terry adolorido por el golpe

- Es poco con lo que te mereces

- ¿Qué te pasa Stear?

- ¿Cómo que, qué me pasa? Acaso crees que no vi como besabas a Susana.

- ¿Nos viste?

- ¿Quiere decir que ni siquiera te tomaras la molestia de negarlo?

- Espera, yo nunca dije que fuera cierto que la haya besado. Ella me besó a mí. –Stear comenzó a reír, Terry había dicho esto último en un susurro como si no quisiera que alguien oyera.

- Así que ella te besó –Terry asintió- Bien, para el caso es lo mismo. El punto aquí fue que Candy estuvo a punto de verlos.

- Lo sé, cuando me comentó que había ido a buscarme al jardín sospeché que estuvo a punto de vernos.

- Si, y lo hubiera hecho de haber sido por mí. Yo te salvé, por mí es que todavía tienes novia.

- Gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho. No quiero que ahora que recién comenzamos algo formal Candy y yo terminemos por una tontería.

- Pues yo no estaría tan seguro que se trata de una tontería. Susana no te ha olvidado y no creo se quede de brazos cruzados viéndote feliz con Candy.

- No creo haga nada.

- Como tú digas, yo solo te advierto lo que pienso puede pasar. –Después lo pensó un momento- Bueno, talvez tengas razón. No creo Susana esté tan obsesionada contigo.

- Eso pienso yo. De cualquier forma, gracias.

- ¿De qué le agradeces Terry? –preguntó Candy que estaba llegando con Patty.

- Ah… pues…. De nada

- ¿De nada?

- Si, de nada en especial. –Agregó Stear al ver a su amigo tan nervioso- Era, sobre un disco que le prometí prestarle.

- Ah, entiendo. Terry ya es muy tarde, ¿me llevas a casa?

- Por supuesto. –La abrazó- Aunque me encantaría estar contigo todo el tiempo –le dijo en un susurro, algo tan callado que solo ella pudo escuchar.

- A mí también me encantaría. Pero tengo que ir a casa temprano.

- Está bien. ¿Stear, Patty? ¿Ustedes también se van?

- Yo quiero estar un momento más contigo –dijo Patty a Stear. Cada vez era más obvio lo mucho que se gustaban.

- Y para mí sería un placer estar con usted señorita. –Dijo a Patty- Al parecer me quedo un momento más, amigo –dijo a Terry

- Entonces no se diga más, vámonos Candy. Hasta luego par de enamorados –les dijo a sus amigos, provocando en Patty un leve sonrojo.

- Adiós Patty. Te hablo luego. –le guiñó un ojo

- Claro, que les vaya bien –dijo Patty

Entonces, despidiéndose de sus más cercanos Terry y Candy emprendieron su viaje de regreso a casa de la rubia. La fiesta había estado llena de emociones, más por parte de Terry. Primero, las insinuaciones y provocaciones por parte de Susana lo habían dejado desconcertado y al mismo tiempo enojado. Después las provocaciones de Anthony, hubiera podido desquitar todo el enojo que tenía en su cara; pero debía contenerse. No quería incomodar a Candy. Por último, pero no menos importante el amor que sentía por Candy. Lo inundaba, nunca creyó sentirse así en su vida. Tener cerca a la rubia y poder expresarle todo lo que su corazón guardaba sin fingir era liberador y especial. No se cansaría nunca de decirle cuanto la amaba, pero de l oque menos se cansaría sería de besarla, sus besos eran lo mejor; porque podía sentir la entrega y correspondencia en cada uno de ellos. Candy por su lado se sentía flotando, era la primera vez que estaban en público después de hacerse oficialmente novios. Ahora ya no se sentía como una farsante y podía expresar libremente su amor por Terry.

Caminaron largo rato en silencio, disfrutando su compañía. Llegaron al pórtico de la casa White y había llegado el momento de despedirse, claro; por ahora.

- Wooww, estoy sumamente cansada. Lo único que quiero es irme a mi habitación y quitarme este disfraz.

- ¿Es lo único que quieres?

- No también dormir, dormir mucho

- Mmm… yo creí que además querías que te besara

- No, estoy demasiado cansada –bromeó con él.

- Pero mis besos pueden hacer que te relajes. –La rodeó con sus brazos- ¿Quieres intentarlo? Veras que no te arrepentirás. Es más, estarás tan relajada que pedirás más –le guiñó un ojo. Después la besó, fue un beso largo y profundo, cuando terminó el añadió- Ves como si funciona

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Quieres relajarte más? –la iba a besar otra vez, pero ella se apartó

- No –le sonrió- Creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente relajada para el resto de la noche.

- Bien, como quieras.

- Además, ya tengo que irme. Mañana debo levantarme temprano. –hizo una mueca

- ¿Y eso? Mañana es domingo, puedes levantarte tarde

- No mañana. Mañana es el día de nuestra convivencia con la naturaleza. –rió

- Ah, había olvidado que tu y tu familia siempre se van de día de campo una vez al mes.

- Si, -frunció el ceño- pero desearía no ir. En verdad estoy muy cansada.

- No vayas.

- No puedo hacerlo. Será muy aburrido –Terry rió ante el berrinche que Candy estaba haciendo, después de un momento meditándolo a la rubia se le ocurrió algo- Ya sé, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?

- No sé, solo va tu familia.

- Anda, contigo será menos aburrido. –le guiñó un ojo

- Además, que tal y tu familia no quiere que vaya

- Mala suerte. Yo te invito y si no vas tu, no voy yo. –Terry rió. Le dio un beso breve en los labios

- Está bien, chantajista. Iré. ¿A qué hora debo estar aquí?

- A las siete

- ¿A las siete? ¡Tan temprano!

- Si, ves como te dije que estaré demasiado cansada.

- Bien, entonces me voy. Si no me voy en este momento no podré levantarme mañana. ¿Mañana? –rió- ya es mañana ¿no?

- Si

- Entonces será mejor decir, no podré levantarme más tarde. –ambos rieron

- Si, será lo mejor.

- Hasta mañana amor. Que descanses

- También tú. Te quiero mucho Terry.

- Yo más. –la besó

- Bien, vete. Debo entrar

- Dulces sueños

Candy entró. No sabía si su padre pondría el grito en el cielo por haber invitado a Terry al paseo de mañana, pero no pudo resistirse. Quería estar lo más posible con él y estar un domingo sin él no era una buena idea.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eran las seis de l a mañana. Tom entró al cuarto de Candy sin pedir permiso y saltó sobre ella. era la hora indicada para levantarse y preparar todo para la salida de hoy.

- ¡Arriba holgazana! –gritó al entrar

- Tom ¡Déjame en paz! –Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada- Tengo mucho sueño

- Quien te manda a ir a una fiesta un día antes de la salida en familia

- ¡Vete de mi cuarto!

- ¡Qué humor hermanita! –Se burló- Creí que al ser novia de Terry se te quitaría lo enojona. Pero siento decirte que ya debes levantarte. Tienes unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para alistar lo que debes llevar.

- Si no te sales ahora mismo, no iré. Salte y me arreglo.

- Bien, me voy. Pero papá dijo que te quiere puntual en la puerta.

Tom salió de la habitación de Candy. ¡Rayos! Ella en verdad tenía mucho sueño, además que estaba muy cansada. Era cierto, no debió ir a la fiesta de la noche anterior si quería levantarse temprano hoy. Pero quería ir, era su último año en la preparatoria y quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Después que Terry se fuera, prácticamente no había dormido nada. Todo en su mente eran los momentos junto a él, besándola, diciéndole que la quería. Sin duda alguna, debía pensar algo para quitárselo de la mente. "Bueno eso es imposible" pensó.

Se alistó en pocos minutos, debía ponerse algo cómodo para estar a gusto al aire libre. ¡Solo a su familia se le ocurría seguir haciendo esto! Albert era muy afortunado al no tener que soportar más esto. Con cara de sueño, bajó las escaleras y encontró a su familia esperándola en la sala; para sorpresa de la rubia, su hermano mayor también había llegado; además que venía acompañado. ¿quién sería esta chica?

- Buenos días familia –dijo Candy

- Ya era hora –dijo su padre molesto por la tardanza de su hija

- Ni que fuera tan tarde. Además todavía tenemos todo el día. Hola Albert –dijo Candy a propósito, quería que su hermano le presentara a su acompañante

- Hola Candy –se levantó a abrazarla- ¿Cómo has estado pecosa?

- ¡Bien! ¿No me presentarás a tu amiga? –preguntó. Albert sonrió

- Si te hubieras levantado más temprano ya la conocerías –rió ante la mueca de Candy- Ella es Flammy, mi novia. Flammy ella es Candy, mi hermanita

- Mucho gusto –dijo Flammy

- Igualmente –añadió con una sonrisa- ¿Tu novia?

- Si llevamos poco tiempo, pero estamos felices. –la abrazó

- Me alegra.

- Bien ahora que ya todos nos conocemos, es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez. –dijo William. Candy no entendía cual era la prisa de su padre- ¿Tienen ya todo listo?

A punto estaban de salir, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Candy sonrió, sabía exactamente de quien se trataba.

- ¿Quién será? –preguntó la madre de Candy

- Quien sea no tenemos tiempo ahora, tendremos que decir que estábamos de salida. -añadió William

Candy se limitaba a sonreír. Ahora ya no podrían decirle nada de haber invitado a su novio, Albert también había llevado a la suya.

- Yo sé quien es. –se dirigió a abrir la puerta- Es mi invitado

- ¿Terry? –dijo William sorprendido.

**CONTINUARA...**

.

* * *

**HOLA!**

LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA... ESPERO LES GUSTE!

**MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS...**

**luna, Talia, ChrisK, Jessy White, Oligranchester, Kren, WISAL, annie de madero, Wendy, lisseth, lucy, cinthya, flor, Ale, sole, gaby, carmencita...**

Gracias por sus palabras, sugerencias, ideas y por seguir la historia... son lo máximo!

Pues decidí... que publicaría "Lunes y Viernes"... pues los "miércoles y domingos" actualizo TARDE... y los "sábados" Amor Apasionado.. espero sigan estas historias también! =D

**SALUDITOS...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

- ¡Buenos días! –saludó Terry sonriente

- ¡Terry! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! –Exclamó la madre de Candy- No te esperábamos, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

- Me alegra también a mi verla, Sra. White. Pues si, Candy me invitó anoche… espero no les moleste –comentó apenado

William le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a Candy, la misma mirada que le había dirigido a Albert más temprano esa mañana, cuando se enteró que había invitado a su novia al "paseo familiar". Se suponía que era de "familia" y ellos aún no eran parte de su familia.

- Para nada –dijo Rose

La madre de Candy codeó a William sutilmente para que cambiara su expresión. Terry era un gran chico, él mismo se había congratulado por la noticia de su noviazgo con Candy; pero una cosa era saberlo su novio y otra muy distinta tener que compartir con él una reunión familiar.

La atmósfera entonces se volvió incómoda, todos miraban con curiosidad el rostro del padre de Candy, no entendían su reacción; se suponía que Terry le caía bien, entonces… ¿por qué su actitud?

- Entonces… será mejor irnos. Al parecer ya todos estamos listos ¿no es así? –dijo Albert

- Si, es mejor darnos prisa para aprovechar al máximo la luz del sol. –comentó Candy que se atrevía a hablar al fin.

Todos salieron de la casa y se subieron a los vehículos que los transportarían al lugar al que se dirigían. William, Rose y Tom se conducirían en la camioneta de la familia, donde también transportarían la parrilla portátil y alimentos que servirían para preparar el almuerzo; mientras que en el auto de Albert, se iría él, su novia, Terry y Candy.

El sitio al que se dirigían era un parque temático, donde sus visitantes podían disfrutar de juegos mecánicos, un zoológico y áreas verdes donde se podían realizar parrilladas; como al llegar a las instalaciones del parque era demasiado temprano decidieron dejar las provisiones en el lugar escogido y dirigirse a explorar las atracciones que ofrecía el sitio.

Como era de esperarse "las parejitas" de jóvenes, no dudaron en hacerlo por su lado, quedándose William y Rose con su hijo menor Tom.

- Ves –dijo William a Rose- Por eso no quería que vinieran Terry y Flammy

- Pensé que te caían bien. –dijo ella con inocencia. Sabía a lo que su esposo se refería

- Y así es. Me caen muy bien, en especial Terry que llevamos muchos años de conocerlo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues… es que el motivo de este paseo es estar juntos… y ves –señaló a los "tortolitos" que se alejaban- Se van, cada uno con su pareja por su lado.

- William no exageres, será solo un momento. Después todos prepararemos juntos la comida y ya podremos estar con los chicos.

William solo sonrió. Su esposa tenía razón pero tenía la sensación que pronto todos sus hijos los relegarían y formarían su hogar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Como que a tu papá no le cayó muy bien que viniera, ¿verdad? –preguntó Terry mientras la abrazaba por atrás.

Candy se volteó a verlo. Él estaba hermoso como siempre, aún no entendía como un hombre como Terry pudiera estar enamorada de ella. Giró nuevamente y su espalda se pegó al pecho de Terry.

- Para nada. Es solo que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero tu le caes muy bien

- ¿Así? ¿Y cómo estás tan segura? –preguntó mientras le besaba el cuello cerca del oído.

- Porque cuando se enteró que era tu novia se alegró mucho. Me comentó que finalmente habíamos sacado nuestros verdaderos sentimientos ¿te imaginas? Según él y mi madre, nosotros siempre estuvimos enamorados.

Terry tragó seco.

- Talvez ellos vieron el amor que ahora nos confesamos y antes no habíamos notado.

- Puede ser. –le sonrió

- Este lugar es magnífico.

Ambos caminaban despacio. Candy recostada en su pecho y él dando zancadas entre las piernas de ella.

- Si, siempre veníamos cuando éramos pequeños.

- Me encanta tu familia

- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

- Porque ustedes son tan unidos. En mi casa es todo lo contrario. Siempre estamos cada quien por su lado, con la única que tengo una buena y estrecha relación es con Karen. Pero de mis padres… mejor ni hablar.

- Deberías tratar de unirlos más.

Se detuvieron. Se habían encaminado al zoológico del parque. Entonces cambiaron de posición, se tomaron de la mano y siguieron su camino. Era mejor la anterior postura, pero los demás los miraban raro.

- No sé ¿Cómo?... además… creo ya es demasiado tarde. Hemos vivido así muchos años, no veo porque ahora podríamos ser distintos.

- ¿Qué te parece si los invitamos a comer a mi casa?

- ¿A tu casa?

- Si, tonto. Para que convivan con mis padres y miren lo unidos que nosotros somos.

- No lo sé. No creo que quieran.

- Nada pierdes con preguntarles.

Miraban cada jaula y espacio donde había animales de todo el mundo.

- Bueno, puede ser…

Terry sonrió al ver las caras de felicidad y asombro de cada animal. Parecía como si Candy por primera vez en su vida mirara esos animales.

- ¿Qué me ves? –preguntó divertida

- Que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo. –le tocó la punta de su nariz.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro.

- Gracias.

- No hay porque… -sonrió

Siguieron caminando por el lugar. Candy había estado muchas veces en ese lugar, hasta podría decirse que se sabía de memoria el camino. Pero, esta era una ocasión especial. Por primera vez recorría el lugar con Terry. Iban tomados de la mano, sonrientes; y ella podía jurar que su amor se percibía a kilómetros de distancia.

- ¿Sabes?

El preguntó con la mirada.

- He estado muchas veces aquí, pero es como si fuera la primera vez.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Si, es que contigo… -se sonrojó- Siento como si por primera vez viera todo. A tu lado veo distinto el mundo

- Te amo –le dijo

Era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero no la primera vez que lo pensaba. Pero la confesión de la rubia lo había alegrado en sobremanera. Ahora no tenía dudas, amaba a Candy con todo su corazón.

- ¿Me amas? –sonrió

- Claro, te amo mucho. Mucho. Mucho.

- Jajajaja… ¿tanto?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú no me amas?

- Nunca lo había pensado… -bromeó con él- Pero ahora que lo mencionas…

No dejó que terminara. Era obvio que ella también lo amaba, lo veía en sus ojos. Lo único que faltaba a esta confesión era un beso. Un beso de amor. Ella respondió rápidamente al intercambio, era tan sencillo dejarse llevar por él.

- Te amo –dijo divertida cuando el beso terminó

- Ya lo sabía –levantó la ceja con autosuficiencia

- Eres un presumido

- Para nada. Es solo que sería imposible que no me amaras. ¡Mírame! –Se apartó de ella para que lo viera- Soy un adonis

- Jajaja…

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo dudas?

- Jajaja…

Candy no paraba de reír. Amaba a Terry por todo, su forma de ser era impresionante. lo amaba por ser él.

- ¿De qué te ries? –preguntó divertido

- Por tu arrogancia

- Es verdad… soy irresistible. ¿Quieres ver?

Terry se alejó de ella, la haría pagar por su burla. Se acercó a una muchacha que estaba cerca y sola. Sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de Candy.

- Señorita… -llamó su atención

- ¿Si? –preguntó ella volteándolo a ver

Al verlo la señorita sonrió de lado. No había visto a este joven pero se alegraba haber llamado su atención.

- ¿Quisiera hacerle una pregunta?

Terry miraba de reojo a Candy, ella tenía una cara de quererlo matar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirse a esa muchacha? ¿Qué pretendía?

- Por supuesto –contestó sonriente

Bien, ahora vendría el momento de la venganza por burlarse de él.

- De uno a diez… ¿Cuánto me pondría usted?

- ¿cómo así?

- Bueno… de uno a diez ¿Qué tan guapo me considera?

Candy escuchó perfectamente lo que Terry le preguntaba a la joven. Vio en la cara de ésta asombro y picardía. Era obvio que le gustaba su novio. ¡Terry se las iba a pagar!

- Bueno pues… -lo recorrió con la mirada. Si Candy ya estaba enojada, ahora mucho más. No tenía ningún derecho de ver así a su novio- Yo día un diez. Si te daría un diez. –recalcó

Terry sonrió ampliamente pero no por la respuesta de la joven sino por la expresión de Candy. Había logrado su cometido, ahora Candy dudaría antes de volver a burlarse de él.

- Se lo agradezco mucho señorita. Nos vemos

- Espera… -dijo la joven

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No quieres que demos una vuelta al zoológico? –Preguntó coqueta- Vengo sola y necesito alguien que me acompañe –le guiñó un ojo.

Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pensó Candy. No le volvería a hablar Terry en su vida, dio la vuelta y se fue. Terry lo notó y pensó que talvez se le había pasado la mano. Ahora Candy no le querría dirigir la palabra.

- Es usted muy amable señorita. Pero debo acompañar a mi novia. –Dijo empezando a retirarse- Con su permiso.

La joven se quedó en shock cuando oyó que el joven que la había interrogado tenía novia. Creyó que su acercamiento tan inusual era su manera de romper el hielo para hablar con ella. Ahora entendía que talvez fue para darle celos a su novia. ¡Qué mala suerte! El joven en verdad era apuesto.

Candy caminaba sumamente enojada, no podía creer que Terry hubiera sido capaz de semejante estupidez solo para supuestamente demostrarle que si era guapo. ¡Tonto! Pero que ni pensara que lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

- Candy, espera.

Ella lo escuchó, venía corriendo tras ella. Pero no se detuvo, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Qué no estuviera enojada por lo que acababa de hacer?

- Te dije que me esperaras –dijo dándole alcance- Vamos amor, ¿no me vas a decir que estas enojada? ¿Verdad?

Ella no le respondió.

- Mi amor, era solo una broma. Quería demostrarte que en verdad soy muy guapo –dijo con una expresión graciosa. Pero ella no le contestaba.

- Yo sé que eres guapo. –dijo al fin

- Pero antes me llamaste presumido…

- Yo sé como te llame, es más… lo sigo creyendo. Pero eso no quita que eres guapo –sonrió- Para mí eres el más guapo del mundo.

- ¿Entonces? ¿ya no estás enojada?

- Bien

- Anda –le besó la mejilla- ¿Me perdonas?

- No

- ¿Sí? –le besó la nariz

- No

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

- No sé, ingéniatelas. Tienes que ser creativo. –sonrió

- A ver… ¿Qué podría hacer? –pensó- Bien creo que ya sé que…

Candy vio como se alejaba de ella y se paraba arriba de una banca del lugar. ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

- Terry ¿qué haces? –se acercó a él

- Demostrarte que te amo, para que me perdones por ser un tonto

Entonces Terry llamó la atención de las personas del lugar.

- Atención –gritó- ¡Atención!

- ¡Terry bájate de allí!

- No… tu querías que hiciera algo y ahora lo voy a hacer.

- ¡Atención! –volvió a gritar

Algunas personas voltearon a verlo por curiosidad. Otras molestas por los gritos que Terry estaba haciendo.

- Damas y caballeros de este zoológico. –Empezó- Yo Terry Grandchester. Me declaro profunda y completamente enamorado de esta señorita –señaló a Candy. Ella se sonrojó terriblemente- Y soy el más grande estúpido por haber coqueteado abiertamente con otra joven para demostrarle un punto, pero ahora quiero enfrente de todos ustedes… ¡Pedirle perdón! ¡Te amo Candy! ¡Te amo mucho! –gritó

Algunos suspiros se escucharon en el lugar. Terry era un loco, pensó Candy. Pero lo amaba tanto; por sus arrebatos e impulsos, éstos le hacían ser quien era.

- Entonces Candy… ¿me perdonas? –le preguntó. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la rubia.

- Claro que te perdono. Tonto

Terry se bajó de la banca y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Algunos de las personas del lugar aplaudieron y Candy se sintió sumamente avergonzada por el escándalo que su novio había provocado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de "reconciliarse" se dirigieron en búsqueda de la familia de Candy. Ya estaba cerca la hora de comer y prometieron ayudarlos a preparar los alimentos. Notaron que Albert y Flammy todavía no aparecían. Era un buen "punto" al marcador de Terry, era más responsable que su hermano, pensó Candy.

- Ya llegamos –anunció Candy con una sonrisa

- Ya era hora. –comentó su padre

- Vamos papá, llegamos a tiempo. Al que no veo por aquí es a Albert y su novia.

- Es verdad. Bien, ya que ustedes ya llegaron empecemos. –dijo Rose

La mayor parte del trabajo ya estaba hecho. Rose se había encargado de tener todo listo antes de este día, lo único que faltaba era cocinar la carne. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo solo estuvieron conversando y conviviendo. Lo que William tanto quería.

- Familia, llegamos –dijo Albert sonriente

- ¿Dónde andaban?

- Por ahí. –sonrió

- Hace rato los esperábamos.

- Vamos papá. Ya no somos unos niños para estar siempre a tu lado.

- Lo sé. Pero este día es para eso… para que estemos juntos.

- Está bien. Ya no nos apartaremos de ustedes.

William sonrió, en el fondo entendía perfectamente la postura de sus hijos. Sabía que preferían estar con sus pareja que con sus padres.

La comida estuvo lista después de unos minutos y todos se sentaron a la mesa. El almuerzo transcurrió entre bromas, risas y anécdotas de cuando los jóvenes White eran más pequeños. Anécdotas que hicieron ruborizar de vez en vez a Candy y Albert por la presencia de sus novios

Después de terminar de comer. Candy recordó lo anteriormente hablado con Terry y se atrevió a sugerírselo a sus padres.

- Papá, mamá… Me gustaría preguntarles si podemos invitar a los padres de Terry a cenar un día de esta semana.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

_Yo se que no tengo disculpa por mi tardanza pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia... ¡Espero les guste!_

_PROMETO PONERME AL DIA... ESTE FIN DE SEMANA!_

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..._**

**_luna, ChrisK, WISAL, Oligranchester, Rosi White, Janeth, Wendy, Olgaliz, cinthya, lucy, carmencita, sole, Kren y Talia..._**

**_MIL GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA Y DEJAR UN REVIEW..._**

_SI LES GUSTO O NO... HAGANMELO SABER! ESTARE ANSIOSA POR RECIBIR SUS IMPRESIONES..._

**_SALUDITOS_**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Terry le hizo una mueca a Candy para que se callara, aún no estaba convencido que fuera una buena idea invitar a sus padres para ir a comer a casa de los White.

Probablemente no quisieran.

El padre de Candy soltó un gruñido y la madre solo sonrió por lo bajo. Era muy pronto para convivir con sus consuegros, ¿no?

- Entonces que dicen… ¿los invitamos?

- Candy… -le tomó la mano Terry para que se callara.

Todos se quedaron callados y Candy no entendía porque la indecisión de sus padres. No iban a casarse solo por invitarlos a comer… lo que pretendía era que Terry conviviera más con sus padres y mostrarles como una familia unida se comportaba.

Hizo caso omiso a las señas de Terry y siguió preguntando…

- ¿Alguien que me responda? –tomó un sorbo de agua

Nadie contestaba.

- Familia. Estoy haciendo una pregunta, ¿piensan contestarme?

- Terry será un honor tener a tus padres con nosotros –sonrió la madre de Candy- ¿Te parece bien el próximo viernes?

- Claro señora White. Se los comunicaré –dijo Terry

- Ya está –sonrió Candy- Yo me encargaré de la cena.

Todos sonrieron, desde la cena que había preparado para Terry; Candy se había preocupado más por mejorar en la cocina.

William no estaba aún muy convencido por la "visita" de los padres de Terry y no por él en si o porque creyera que significaba un compromiso mayor entre los muchachos, la verdadera razón que a William no le parecían las maneras en que Richard y Eleonor educaban a sus hijos; y no porque ellos fueran malos chicos sino porque los tenían muy descuidados y no les prestaban la atención debida. Por años observó como Terry pasaba más horas en casa de ellos a la hora de la comida o haciendo las tareas de la escuela que en casa con su familia. Al final su esposa había dado la autorización para que Candy invitara a los Grandchester, talvez esta fuera una oportunidad para hablar con ellos.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente. Todos se divirtieron mucho visitando nuevamente el área del zoológico o la de los juegos mecánicos. Era una experiencia distintita pues los hijos mayores llevaban a sus respectivas parejas pero fue igualmente divertida.

De camino de regreso a casa, pasaron a casa de Terry para dejarlo sano y salvo en su casa. Como iban en el auto del padre de Candy, la joven pareja no pudo despedirse de la manera habitual pero lo bueno era que al día siguiente era lunes y podrían disfrutar momentos juntos en la escuela.

Terry le "comunicó" a sus padres la invitación por parte de los White esa misma noche cuando regresó del paseo con los padres de su novia; al principio no estuvieron con la mejor disposición para aceptarla, pero finalmente decidieron que era una buena oportunidad para conocer a los padres de la novia de su hijo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Una semana nueva llegó y ésta traería nuevas emociones para Candy y Terry. La graduación estaba cada vez más cerca y los días eran cada vez más ajetreados. Las tareas y proyectos eran agobiantes, a penas quedaba tiempo para dormir. Pero ellos siempre buscaban tiempo para estar a solas y compartir. Terry habitualmente llegaba a casa de los White a recoger a Candy para ir juntos a la escuela, tenía que levantarse más temprano pero no le importaba demasiado con tal de estar más tiempo con la Pecosa. Además que desde que habían comenzado a ser novios habían tomado la costumbre de hacer la tarea juntos, costumbre que se había perdido desde que Terry se había hecho novio de Susana; pero que ahora era el mejor momento de retomar nuevamente.

Terry y Candy tomaban todas las clases juntos, se habían inscrito en las mismas materias y coincidieron con los mismos profesores; esto les facilitaba mayormente su tiempo juntos.

El martes a primera hora tenían programado el laboratorio de biología, este lo tenían solo una vez por semana. El encargado de impartirlo era el profesor Jensen, un hombre de mediana edad y demasiado estricto para el gusto de los jóvenes. Había asignado compañeros de laboratorio al principio del ciclo y no les había permitido elegirlo por afinidad, sus proyectos era aburridos y se limitaban al salón de clase. No dejaba demasiada tarea pero su clase era monótona y aburrida.

Candy en particular odiaba Biología. Por más que se esforzara nunca sacaba buena calificación con el señor Jensen; su compañero de laboratorio era Robert, el amigo de Terry y éste no le ayudaba en mucho a subir su calificación. Al igual que ella a Robert también se le dificultaba esta materia, ambos sacaban regulares valoraciones en cada práctica y si no se esforzaban en los últimos laboratorios, Candy no conseguiría la beca que tanto ansiaba.

- No tengo ganas de entrar al laboratorio –dijo Candy a Terry mientras caminaban al salón.

- ¿Por qué? -detuvo su andar

- Nunca saco una buena calificación y esta vez será igual.

- Deberías esforzarte un poco más.

- Me esfuerzo. Tú lo sabes, mis calificaciones son las mejores en las demás materias. Pero en Biología simplemente no me va bien. No tengo talento para la ciencia. –Dijo decepcionada- ¡No tengo ganas de entrar!

- Si quieres nos podemos fugar –sonrió de lado

- ¿Si? ¿Y a donde iríamos? -sonrió

- A donde tu quieras. tengo algunas ideas en mente -sonrió pícaramente- Pero tu decides, la cosa es irnos

- ¿Lo harías por mí? –bromeó

- Jajajaja. Claro. Tu solo di rana y yo salto. –la abrazó

- Te quiero

- Yo también. Entonces... ¿nos vamos?

- En otra ocasión -le guiñó un ojo- La invitación suena tentadora, pero creo que necesito entrar y acumular la mayor cantidad de puntos.

- Está bien, como digas. Pero ya sabes... cuando quieras fugarte, ¡avísame! -le dio un beso breve.

Llegaron al salón del laboratorio y se sentaron cada quien con su respectivo compañero, el compañero de Terry era Archie. A diferencia de Candy a él si le iba bien en esta materia, pero no podía ayudarle demasiado; los proyectos fuera de clase eran pocos y dentro del salón de clases solo se podían comunicar con su compañero, de lo contrario a él le encantaría ayudarle.

- Hola Robert –saludó Candy

- Lista para otro siete –bromeó Rob

- Muy gracioso. Sabes que necesito un diez, mínimo un nueve. En verdad quiero esa beca.

- Lo sé Candy. Ya verás que algo se nos ocurrirá

- Espero que sea pronto o de plano necesitaré un milagro.

Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia y se colocaron sus batas blancas para empezar la práctica, pero a diferencia de otros días el señor Jensen no había llegado al salón puntualmente.

Era extraño, por lo general ya estaba allí cuando todos llegaban.

- ¿Dónde estará el profesor? Ya es tarde –comentó Candy

- Talvez este es tu milagro. Como no se presentará todos sacaremos diez –bromeó Robert

Candy sonrió, pero deseó fuertemente que fuera así. Quería –necesitaba- un diez. Varios minutos pasaron y cuando ya todos creían que nadie llegaría a impartirles la clase del día, entró al salón un joven atractivo que hizo a todos callar al entrar al lugar.

- Buenos días jóvenes –colocó sus pertenencias en el escritorio

Todos respondieron al saludo y murmuraban quien era el sorpresivo visitante. Él sonrió ante la curiosidad de todos.

- Bueno, creo que más de uno se preguntará quien soy y que diablos hago aquí

Todos se rieron. No era común que un profesor se expresara de esa manera.

- Yo soy el nuevo profesor de Biología para este salón, mi nombre es Gerard Johnson. Se preguntarán que sucedió con el señor Jensen. Bien lo único que puedo decirles es que por razones de salud ha decidido retirarse por un tiempo de la docencia y me han dado su puesto para reemplazarlo por el resto de ciclo escolar.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia, nadie se esperaba algo como esto; en especial Candy. Al parecer si había ocurrido un milagro.

- Entiendo que el curso ya está muy avanzado y que se han habituado a un ritmo con el Sr. Jensen, pero creo que tendrán que reacostumbrarse pues mi manera de enseñar es diferente. Creo que tampoco hay demasiado tiempo para presentarnos y creo que ya todos ustedes se conocen. ¿Sería muy tedioso volver a presentarse a la clase?

"Si" respondieron todos al unísono en tono de broma.

- Jajaja. Parece que si. Entonces hagamos una cosa. Me interesa conocerlos, me gusta aprenderme el nombre de mis alumnos y llamarlos a cada uno por su nombre; pero como dejaron claro que no lo harían –sonrió- Se me ocurre algo. ¿Qué les parece si cambiamos pareja de laboratorio?

"Si" volvieron a responder. Candy pensó rápidamente en Terry, si era por afinidad rápidamente lo escogería a él.

- Bien, solo que lo haremos de una forma divertida. Se aproximó a todos y tomó la lista con los nombres de cada uno en el salón. Me tomé la libertad de traer la dinámica ya establecida. Verán –separó dos hojas a la vista de todos- En esta hoja –señaló una de color azul- tengo los nombres por orden alfabético de todos los estudiantes varones de este salón, y en esta otra –señaló una color rosa- están las de las estudiantes mujeres.

Todos escuchaban atentos a las instrucciones del profesor

- Se preguntarán para que todo esto, pues bien… les explicaré. Los nombres están ordenados por apellido, así que los estudiantes hombres escogerán a una estudiante mujer para compañera de laboratorio, y su elección será por turnos. Yo diré el nombre del estudiante que esté de primero y él me dirá a quien escoge; pues ustedes ya se conocen –sonrió- la alumna se levantará entonces yo podré ver de quien se trata y así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro ¿les parece?

La dinámica era distinta y divertida. Los hombres tendrían que escoger a su pareja de laboratorio frente a los demás y esto podría reflejar "gustos" o "sentimientos", nadie perdería la oportunidad de molestar a más de uno por su elección.

- Bien empecemos.

Se aproximó a uno de las mesas para apoyar las hojas y sacó un bolígrafo para apuntar a qué pareja estaba asignado cada integrante de la clase.

Terry por primera vez deseó tener otro apellido, uno con "A"… o con una letra más cercana, bueno todos tenían ya una pareja en mente; nadie se metería con la suya… a menos…

- El primero es Anthony Andley…

Si. Él era el "a menos"…

Anthony sonrió. Sabía perfectamente a quien elegir.

- Soy yo –se levantó de su asiento

- Bien Sr. Andley ¿a quién elige?

Anthony fingió buscar entre las compañeras mujeres la indicada para ser su nueva pareja de laboratorio, estaba fingiendo. Claro que sabía a quien elegir y no tanto por ella sino por fastidiar a Terry.

- Elijo a… -sonrió con malicia- Candy White

Terry estuvo a punto de pararse, dirigirse al lugar de Anthony y molerlo a golpes.

Candy se paralizó ¿la había escogido a ella? ¡Diablos! Ella quería estar con Terry.

- Candy White –llamó el Sr. Johnson

- Soy yo –dijo Candy tímidamente

- Bien, Srita White. Es usted la afortunada –bromeó- Ustedes serán compañeros el resto del ciclo. Espero se lleven bien –sonrió- Se sentarán en esta mesa. –señaló la mesa junto a la puerta

Candy volteó a ver a Terry, este tenía una expresión de muerte. Parecía que tenía ganas de golpear a "alguien" hasta que muriera desangrado.

Tragó seco. Obviamente no le había agradado para nada la "dinámica" impuesta por el nuevo profesor.

¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? negarse a ser compañera de Anthony frente a todos.

¡NO! Además era solo para el laboratorio. Terry tenía que entender…

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa dispuesta por el profesor y se sentaron juntos. Candy se sentía un tanto incómoda por la situación pero tenía que enfrentar. Anthony le sonrió amablemente

- Hola preciosa –sonrió

- Hola

No le gustaba que le llamara "preciosa", pero no quería entrar en conflictos con su nuevo compañero.

La dinámica continúo y al llegar el momento de "escoger" de Terry. Estuvo tentando de elegir a Susana para que Candy sintiera lo que él al verla con Anthony.

Pero… ¿qué culpa tenía la pecosa de lo que el imbécil de Anthony hacía?

¡No! Mejor no tentaba a su suerte. Talvez Susana "malinterpretaba" su elección y se complicaba todo. Mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Eligió finalmente a Melody Walker. Una niña muy aplicada y estudiosa, tenía novio; así que no había peligro de celos.

Pronto la "dinámica" concluyó y cada quien estaba con su nuevo compañero de laboratorio en la mesa asignada por el profesor. Cuando todo estuvo terminado el Sr. Johnson siguió con la clase.

- Parece que fue una actividad divertida ¿no les parece?

"Si, claro" pensó Terry.

- Ahora continuaremos con demás cambios para esta clase. Para comenzar, tendremos un proyecto para final de curso en el que están en juego quince puntos de su nota final. Les mandaré por correo electrónico los lineamientos del proyecto y para la próxima clase traerán un anteproyecto, para que se los califique.

Todos escuchaban con atención

- El proyecto será en parejas, y como es obvio su compañero de proyecto será su nuevo compañero de laboratorio. Trabajarán muchas horas con él de ahora en adelante.

Estas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Terry "Trabajarán muchas horas con él de ahora en adelante".

¡Demonios!

Anthony aprovecharía esta cercanía con Candy.

¡No si lo podía evitar!

El tiempo de clase ya era poco para este punto y debía el señor Johnson aclarar otros puntos de sus nuevos lineamientos. Terry no prestaba demasiada atención, no dejaba de observar la mesa de Anthony y Candy; estaba realmente molesto por la situación

¿Era su imaginación o Anthony estaba muy cerca de Candy?

¡Rayos! Tenía ganas de borrarle su estúpida sonrisa.

Al parecer Anthony sintió la mirada de Terry sobre su espalda pues volteó a verlo. La expresión de Terry no dejaba nada a la imaginación, era obvio que quería golpearlo… lo bueno era que no tenía motivos para hacerlo, su elección había sido justa y no podría reclamarle nada.

Sonrió de lado y con burla, se acercó un poco más a Candy y la rozó el brazo con su mano.

¡Esto era el colmo!

El tiempo del laboratorio terminó pronto y debían trasladarse a la próxima clase. Candy pretendía irse con Terry, pero al observarlo salir presuroso después de Anthony; tembló. ¿Qué pretendía?

Anthony se dirigía al baño, Terry se dirigió detrás de él.

El imbécil lo escucharía.

Entró y Anthony no se observaba por ningún lado, había entrado a uno de los apartados; bien… tendría que esperarlo. Pasaron algunos minutos, y Anthony salió finalmente, le sorprendió ver parado a Terry junto a un lavamanos del lugar; sonrió de lado. Era obvio el motivo de su permanencia en el lugar.

- ¿Estarás contento, no es así?

Anthony sonrió sarcásticamente. Terry era tan predecible.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó mientras se lavaba las manos

- No te hagas estúpido.

- Mira Grandchester no te permito que me insultes. No te he hecho nada –sonrió

Terry se acercó y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, le enfurecía su aparente desconocimiento de su enojo.

- Mucho cuidado Andley con Candy. No te permitiré que pases tiempo a solas con ella

Anthony sonrió, se soltó de su agarre y lo miró con una mirada retadora.

- ¿Qué sucede Grandchester? ¿Tienes miedo que te quite a tu noviecita?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó

- ¿Entonces? Si no estuvieras tan asustado en perderla no te molestarían los momentos A SOLAS que estaré con Candy –recalcó el rubio

- Solo te advierto que no intentes nada.

- Uy que miedo. ¡Qué miedo me das Grandchester! –Se burló Anthony- Deberías mejor temblar no por mi cercanía a Candy sino por las cosas que podría yo decirle en esos momentos a solas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo sé mi cuento, Grandchester. Solo te advierto que no me provoques que lo que sé haría que perdieras a "tu Candy" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –chasqueó los dedos

- ¡Habla claro! Dime lo que se supone sabes

- No tengo porque. Tengo mejores planes para esta información

Terry quedó pensativo por lo dicho por Anthony, ¿qué podría saber el imbécil este?

Anthony sonrió por la cara de incertidumbre por parte de Terry, le encantaba molestarlo. Si de él dependía se encargaría que Candy lo dejara, pero lo haría de a poco. Haría que Candy dejara a Terry para ver sufrir al estúpido que tanto odiaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La hora del almuerzo había llegado.

Susana estaba sentada en una mesa, sola; pensando.

¡Cómo hubiera deseado que Terry la hubiera escogido para ser su compañera de laboratorio!

Bueno, eso era muy improbable. Pero su corazón le decía a gritos no rendirse en la tarea de tener nuevamente a Terry a su lado.

- Susy querida. –era Eliza

Eliza había visto a su amiga comiendo sola y había decidido hacerle compañía; además de querer "comunicarle" las nuevas tácticas a seguir.

- Hola Eliza

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien –dijo sin ánimo

- No lo dices muy convencida

- Es que…

Susana le contó lo sucedido en el laboratorio de Biología. Eliza no tomaba esa clase con ellos así que no estaba enterada de las noticias.

- Me imagino que querías que Terry te eligiera

Susana asintió

- Amiga, deja de torturarte. Debemos poner manos a la obra. Tengo un plan, lo pensé durante el día de ayer.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Escucha…

Le explicó lo que había maquilado. Era un plan arriesgado y había posibilidad de fracaso.

- No se… -dijo insegura.

- ¿Quieres o no separar a Terry de Candy?

- Si

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno, confiaré en ti. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Eliza sonrió complacida, ayudaría a Susana a "recuperar" a Terry. Las posibilidades de triunfo eran mínimas pero de una cosa si estaba segura, separaría a Terry de Candy.

Estaba tan segura de ello como que se llamaba Eliza Leagan.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_Hola! ¡VOLVI! jejeje_**

_Les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste. Mil veces perdon por tardarme tanto, pero estaba medio bloqueada... afortunadamente la inspiración volvió... jejeje..._

_De igual cuenta, mil gracias a todas las que solicitaban que volviera a publicar un nuevo capitulo de esta historia... ¡volvi! _

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS..._**

**_Oligranchester, Janeth, Wendy, ChrisK, luna, WISAL, Talia, Rosi White, Kren, SILVIA E., neidy, guest..._**

**_GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE DEJAR UN REVIEW..._**

_SALUDITOS!_

P.D. **_Notaron que ya no deja poner nombre FF a los reviews anónimos? que mal... no? bueno si van a dejar alguno para este capitulo (espero que así sea) me encantaría pusieran arriba del texto su nombre... para poder agradecerle a cada una por nombre sus palabras..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Había llegado el día.

Finalmente los padres de Terry conocerían a los White. Candy como lo venía haciendo desde que era novia de Terry, se encargó personalmente del menú para la cena; le gustaba esmerarse para impresionar a Terry y ahora debía hacerlo aún más, comería finalmente con sus suegros.

Eleonor y Richard Grandchester, eran personas educadas y adineradas. No conocían personalmente a los White, pero Terry se había encargado de hacerlos conocidos en su casa. No dejaba de hablar de ellos durante las horas de comida en que estaban juntos, más de un miembro en particular… Candy, por eso mismo era que ellos sentían que los conocían aún sin haberlos presentado antes.

Se dirigieron a casa de sus anfitriones en el auto de Richard y llegaron a la cita cinco minutos antes. Los Grandchester se caracterizaban por su puntualidad y esta vez no sería la excepción. Terry estaba particularmente nervioso, nunca había convivido con una novia estando sus padres; sentía que cohibiría un poco.

- Buenas noches, los estábamos esperando. –dijo Rose White

- Buenas noches –dijeron al entrar a la casa

Rose los instó a seguirla y se condujeron a la sala de la casa, allí los esperaban William y Tom.

- Buenas noches –saludó William ofreciéndole la mano a Richard- Es un placer conocerlo.

- El placer es mío –dijo Richard- Gracias por la invitación

- No tiene nada que agradecer, me agrada conocer finamente a los padres de Terry –le sonrió al castaño- llevamos años conociéndolo y no teníamos el placer de haber sido presentados.

- Ah si. Papá, mamá; él es William White, el padre de Candy. Señor White ellos son mis padres Eleonor y Richard, mis padres. Y ella es Rose White, la madre de Candy –dijo dirigiéndose a la madre de la rubia.

- Mucho gusto –dijeron al unísono

- Bueno, ahora que ya nos presentaron. ¿Les gustaría tomar algo?

- Un té por favor –dijo Eleonor

- ¿Y usted? –le preguntó Rose a Richard- ¿Le gustaría algo más fuerte? ¿Un whisky, talvez?

- Si, un whisky está bien. Gracias

- Ahora se los traigo

- Yo te ayudo –dijo Candy que había permanecido callada

- Espera –dijo Terry- Quiero presentarte a mis padres, Candy.

- Está bien –contestó sonriente

Rose se dirigió a la cocina, guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

- Candy –dijo Terry- te presento a mis padres. Papá, mamá ella es Candy; mi novia

Candy se sonrojó al oír lo que Terry había dicho, era verdad lo que él había dicho pero nunca un novio que hubiese tenido le había presentado a sus padres.

- Mucho gusto –susurró la rubia

- El gusto es mío jovencita –dijo Richard- finalmente conocemos a la novia de Terry. Déjame decirte que mi hijo no deja de hablar de ti.

- ¿De verdad? –dijo volteando a ver a Terry que estaba rojo como un tomate

- Es verdad, no hay momento que no deje de hablar de ti. –dijo Eleonor- Eres tal y como él te describió. Eres muy bonita

- Gracias señora Grandchester.

- Nada de "señora", dime Eleonor.

- Está bien –sonrió

En ese momento, Rose entró nuevamente a la sala con una charola con bebidas para todos. Para los jóvenes preparó unos vasos de limonada, para ella y Eleonor unas tazas de té; y para su esposo y Richard, unos vasos de whisky. Pronto todos estaban sentados en la sala conversando amenamente sobre sus hijos y en ocasiones del trabajo.

- Creo que es hora de servir la cena. –dijo Rose poniéndose de pie.

- Tienes razón, querida. –Dijo William- ¿Nos acompañan al comedor?

- Será un honor.

Se dirigieron al comedor principal de la casa, que estaba arreglado especialmente para la ocasión. Bellamente arreglado, colocado sobre la mesa los mejores utensilios para el evento. Candy en verdad se había esmerado para recibir a los Grandchester.

- Que lindo arreglo –comentó Eleonor- Todo está exquisitamente decorado

- Muchas gracias Eleonor –agradeció Rose- Pero todo se debe al esmero de Candy. Estaba muy entusiasmada con su visita.

- Linda, todo te quedo muy bonito

- Gracias seño… perdón, gracias Eleonor

Pronto la comida dio inicio y verdaderamente Candy se había esmerado con la decoración y con la preparación de los alimentos. Todos comentaban lo rico que estaba todo y Terry no perdió la oportunidad de dirigirle una mirada de agradecimiento a su novia; desde que había llegado no había tenido oportunidad de darle ni siquiera un beso y no podía esperar para "escaparse" un momento con ella y besarla tanto como deseaba.

Después de algunos minutos, la conversación se dirigió a un asunto que Candy ni Terry habían pensado… la universidad.

- Candy, irá a Princeton. Aplicó a una beca para la escuela de leyes. –dijo William orgulloso.

- ¿Entonces eres buena estudiante? –preguntó Richard dirigiéndose a Candy

- La mejor –presumió su madre- siempre ha sido su sueño estudiar en Princeton. Está a punto de lograrlo.

- Me alegro por ti. –Dijo Richard- Terry en cambio irá a Yale

- ¿A Yale? Nunca he dicho que iré a Yale –dijo Terry

- Eso no está en discusión hijo. Tu padre fue a esa universidad igual que tu abuelo, es la tradición. –comentó Eleonor

- Aún así. Nunca me habían dicho que tendría que ir a Yale. No quiero ir a esa universidad

- No hay discusión en eso Terry –dijo Richard molesto- Irás a Yale te guste o no.

- ¡No puede obligarme! –exclamó molesto poniéndose de pie

- ¡Ya basta Terry! –gritó su padre- Este no es el lugar para hablar de este asunto. –Se dirigió a sus anfitriones- Lamento lo ocurrido.

- No te preocupes –dijo William.

Richard le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hijo. No soportaba que lo desobedecieran y menos que lo cuestionaran en público. Terry iría a Yale, le gustara o no.

Terry se mantuvo el resto de la cena en silencio, a momentos Candy lo volteaba a ver y podía ver en sus facciones enojo e impotencia. En todo el tiempo que tenía de ser amiga y novia de Terry nunca se había puesto a pensar a que universidad iría él, ahora sabiendo que iría a una en otro Estado del que ella iría, le afectaba enormemente.

- Si quieren podemos pasar nuevamente a la sala a tomar una taza de té para hacer la digestión –comentó Rose después de terminar el postre

- Si, estaría bien –dijo Richard

Terry observó a Candy y le dijo con la mirada que necesitaba estar a solas un momento con ella, lo entendió perfectamente; por eso se animó a preguntar

- ¿Les molestaría que nosotros fuéramos un momento al jardín mientras ustedes charlan? –dijo a los presentes

- De ninguna manera, vayan –dijo Eleonor sonriente- Tienen derecho a un poco de privacidad

- Gracias, con permiso

Candy tomó a Terry de la mano y lo condujo a la parte posterior de la casa, para salir un momento al jardín. Necesitaban hablar y estar un momento, solos.

- Hola guapo –lo abrazó al estar solos

- Te extrañé –la abrazó- Extrañé darte un beso así cuando llegamos a la casa hace un rato…

Entonces, le demostró como deseó besarla. Los besos de estos jóvenes eran cada vez más audaces, experimentando por primera vez sensaciones que no sabían tener. Pero por el lugar en el que se encontraban y teniendo a sus padres a metros de distancia, debieron detener pronto sus motores.

- ¿Estás enojado? –preguntó Candy luego de instarlo a sentarse junto a ella en el pasto

- No

- Mentiroso –sonrió- noté tu expresión durante la cena

- Es solo que no me esperaba que me obligaran a ir a Yale. Yo tenía planeado decirle a mi padre que me iría a Princeton para estar contigo. –le confesó

- ¿De verdad? –sus ojos brillaron

- Si. Quería que siguiéramos mucho tiempo, juntos. Si me obligan a ir a Yale no podremos estar más juntos y eso me da rabia. Ahora lamento no tener mejores notas para poder aplicara a una beca en Princeton.

- Talvez puedas aplicar a una beca deportiva. Eres muy buen jugador

- No. Ya es muy tarde, llegaron hace mucho a hacer las pruebas. Pero en ese momento no tenía planeado seguirte –le sonrió

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- No sé. Pero de algo estoy seguro, no me alcanzaría mi dinero en el banco para pagar Princeton.

- Lo sé

- De cualquier forma, trataré de convencer a mamá. Ella puede ayudarme con papá. Te aseguro que haré todo en mis manos para estar contigo siempre

- Yo también

Estuvieron otro rato, sentados uno al lado del otro viendo al cielo, hasta que Candy le dijo, que la abrazara.

- Abrázame.

- Con gusto

Terry la colocó entre sus piernas mientras su pecho recibía la espalda de ella.

- Me gusta mucho estar así contigo.

- A mí también

- ¿Te digo un secreto?

- Si

- Te voy a extrañar mucho si no consigues ir a Princeton, pero de igual manera te esperaré siempre. –sonrió

- Gracias, yo también te esperaré siempre. Pero trataré de ir, te lo prometo. No quiero arriesgarme a que alguien me robe tu amor

- Eso no pasará, ¡eres muy celoso!

- Claro que no

- Si, lo eres. Más si estoy cerca de Anthony. ¿Por qué te molesta que esté con él?

- Porque es un imbécil

- Eso no responde mi pregunta

- Porque te mira como si quisiera comerte –Candy soltó la carcajada- Es verdad, no soporto como te mira

- NO lo creo, estuve mucho tiempo sin novio y él nunca me hizo caso

- Lo sé, eso es lo que más me molesta.

- Tú tranquilo. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

Terry sonrió, pero Candy supo que debía decirle algo…

- Terry

- ¿Si?

- Tengo algo que decirte

- Dime

- Pues, veras… tú sabes que yo te quiero…

- ¿Candy, qué sucede?

- Es que, mañana iré a casa de Anthony a hacer el proyecto que nos dejaron en la clase de Biología.

- ¿Qué? –gritó Terry

- No te enojes. Es necesario. Tenemos que avanzar en eso, quiero sacar buena calificación al final.

- Lo sé. Pero ¿es necesario que vayas a su casa? Podrían ir a la biblioteca o algún otro lado público ¿no?

- No empieces con tus celos. No haremos nada más que hacer el proyecto. –Volteó a verlo para verle los ojos- ¿Confías en mí?

- En ti, siempre. Pero en el ¡nunca!

- Vamos, no creo que me haga algo. –Sonrió- Sé defenderme

- Qué tal si trata de propasarte contigo

- No lo creo, Anthony no es así.

- No lo defiendas –dijo enojado

- No lo estoy defendiendo, es solo que no creo que me haga algo. Si mucho tratará de besarme –bromeó

- ¡¿Qué? –Gritó Terry- No irás a esa cita. No te dejaré ir

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso

- Lo evitaré Candy, te lo juro. No irás a la casa de Anthony –la apartó- No me arriesgaré a que trate de besarte, ¿que tal y te arrepientes de ser mi novia? Recuerda que él te gustaba mucho… ¡no! No irás

- Terry, tranquilo –dijo abrazándolo- Yo te quiero a ti, ¿lo entiendes? Nada de lo que Anthony haga o diga, me apartará de ti. Te quiero a ti, tonto.

- ¿Segura? –torció la boca

- Lo prometo, nada me apartará de ti –se acercó más

- Te quiero Candy, no quiero que te aparten de mí.

- Nada lo hará.

Terry sonrió de lado y acercó sus labios a los de la rubia, el beso se prolongó por largo rato hasta que se retiraron para tomar aire.

- Te lo comentaba, porque no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

- Ajá

- Es verdad, no quiero que nos ocultemos nada.

- Yo tampoco.

- Creo debemos ir de vuelta a la casa, ya es tarde y pueden pensar mal de nosotros. –sonrió

- Tienes razón.

Ambos se dirigieron al interior de la casa, tomados de la mano. Al llegar a la sala, notaron que el momento de partir de los Grandchester había llegado. Había sido una visita productiva, por lo menos ahora ambas parejas se conocían y aprobaban el noviazgo de los jóvenes. Lo único malo de la visita fue enterarse de los planes de Richard de enviar a Terry a estudiar a Yale.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, Terry como siempre pasó a recoger a Candy a su casa. Le comentó a largos rasgos la conversación que habían tenido sus padres con él con respecto a su educación superior. Ahora más que nunca veía imposible convencerlo de enviarlo a Princeton, pero le prometió nuevamente que haría hasta lo imposible por estar junto a ella en la universidad.

La mañana en las clases, transcurrió normalmente; y Terry a penas recordó que Candy tenía una cita con Anthony en la tarde.

A la hora del almuerzo, Terry y Candy convivieron con sus amigos y como no tenían la primera clase después de almuerzo, pues estuvieron mucho más tiempo juntos. Planeando la salida de fin de año, en esta ocasión por ser el año de graduación sería a Florida. A una casa en la playa que los Leagan tenían. Todos estaban muy emocionados, la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pero la hora de salida, llegó. Y con ello el peor tormento de Terry, Anthony y Candy solos.

- Candy –se oyó la voz de Anthony- ¿nos vamos?

- Si

- ¿Se irán juntos desde aquí?

- Si, así ahorramos tiempo. Nos iremos en mi auto –dijo Anthony con una sonrisa irónica

- Entiendo. –Trató de sonar sereno- Entonces, te veré en la noche amor. –La abrazó- Te llamaré al rato ¿si? –enfrente de todos, pero especialmente enfrente de Anthony, la besó

Anthony sonrió irónico, era obvio lo que Terry trataba de hacer. Se oyó un leve carraspeo.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si

- Adiós Candy. Te quiero

- Yo también

Le tiró un beso al aire, y se encaminó al lado del rubio. Terry estaba celoso, pero ella debía trabajar con Anthony y obtener una alta calificación.

- Tu novio está celoso ¿verdad?

- No creo. No tiene porque. –sonó segura

- Es lo que yo pienso. Pero en fin… él sabrá porque le moleta tanto que estemos solos

Candy ignoró la ironía en la voz de Anthony, trataría de obviar todos sus comentarios irónicos el resto de la tarde.

Se dirigieron al auto y pronto se pusieron en marcha. La casa de Anthony no estaba demasiado lejos de la escuela, así que llegaron muy rápido.

- Llegamos

- Eso parece, ¿dónde nos pondremos a hacerlo?

- ¿Te parece mi habitación? –preguntó casual

- ¿Tu habitación? –Dijo insegura- no lo creo. Talvez sea mejor el comedor o la sala

- Es que en mi habitación está la computadora, será más sencillo.

- Está bien, será en tu cuarto.

Se encaminaron a la habitación del rubio y pronto se pusieron a trabajar en el proyecto de biología; pero luego de hora y media de trabajar Anthony finalmente habló.

- Eres muy bonita Candy

- Gracias –contestó incómoda

- Es un lástima que tengas novio –dijo en un tono seductor

- Si… una lástima –dijo sin ánimos

- Si me hubieras esperado un tiempo más yo te hubiese hecho muy feliz

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que al día siguiente de anunciar tu noviazgo tenía preparado una sorpresa para ti donde te pediría que fueras mi novia

- Ajá –dijo con sarcasmo

- Es en serio, pero el imbécil de tu novio me ganó

- No le digas así

- Vamos Candy, me vas a decir que no te gusto más yo que el idiota de Grandchester.

- ¡NO!

- No te creo –se acercó a ella- Yo te gustaba antes que el imbécil ese. Es imposible que te haya dejado de gustar.

- Será mejor hablar de otra cosa.

- No, quiero decirte esto. Es más… no solo quiero hablar. También quiero hacer esto…

Y antes que pudiera evitarlo, Anthony la besó

CONTINURA...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

_Antes que nada, les quiero pedir una disculpa por tener tan abandonada esta historia. pero mi prioridad ahora es terminar TARDE, para despues dedicarme por completo a esta!_

_Ahora... pues les agradezco a las niñas lindas que me invitan siempre a continuarla en reviews de otra historia... gracias a sus constantes palabras, pues aqui les dejo otra capitulo..._

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..._**

**_luna, neidy, Oligranchester, hello-animeXD, Talia, guest, rosi white, cecy, lisbeth, SOL, guest, Janeth, eli, guest, Maki Mtz, Wendy, patty reyna, Jessy White..._**

_Gracias por sus palabras, les agradezco el apoyo!_

_espero les guste, esperare sus comentarios!_

**_SALUDITOS!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

- ¡Óyeme…!. –lo apartó bruscamente- ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó molesta- No tienes ningún derecho de besarme

- Ahora ¿me vas a decir que no te gusto? –dijo con una sonrisa torcida

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Candy… ambos lo deseamos. Sé que te gusto. Estás con el imbécil de Grandchester para provocar mis celos, te felicito… funcionó linda. –Le guiñó un ojo- Ahora ya puedes confesarlo.

- No sé de qué hablas

- Sé todo

- ¿Qué?

- El trato que hiciste con Terrence. Fingirían ante todos su relación…

Candy abrió los ojos delatando sorpresa. ¿Cómo se había enterado Anthony?

- Cómo… ¿cómo lo sabes?

Anthony sonrió satisfecho. Ahora, venía lo mejor del asunto…

- Muy fácil. Siempre lo supe… todo es parte de una serie de mentiras en la que ambos estamos envueltos.

- No entiendo

- Te explico –se sentó en una silla cercana a su cama- Pero, vamos… siéntate; que esto es largo…

Candy aún renuente, le hizo caso y se sentó junto a él en la silla en la que estaba sentada antes del beso de Anthony. Permaneció un gran tiempo sentada viéndolo, analizando su rostro. Para encontrar algo que delatara lo que pretendía decir.

- ¿Entonces? –dijo impaciente

- Bueno, no sé si me creas… pero igual te lo diré; porque no considero justo que sigas engañada.

- Anthony… ve al grano. Si esto es una trampa tuya para que me quede más tiempo, no estoy dispuesta a escucharte más. –trató de pararse, no

- Espera. –Candy se detuvo- Te lo diré. Terry sabía perfectamente mi plan para pedirte que fueras mi novia y por eso te pidió un día antes lo mismo; simulando estarte ayudando para atraer mi atención.

- Ajá –dijo incrédula

- Es la verdad

- ¿Sabes? no sé como pretendes que te crea… ¿cómo se suponía que Terry supiera lo que tu "harías"? no soy tonta… ¿ok? ustedes dos nunca se han llevado desde que los conozco, es más… al mudarme a Chicago, ya no se dirigían la palabra. Nunca he sabido exactamente el porque… pero, de igual forma no hay manera que Terry lo supiera.

- Es difícil de creer pero es la verdad

- Bueno, si no tienes nada más que decir; ¡me voy! –se levantó

- Vamos Candy, ¿cómo se supone que yo supiera lo del trato que ustedes tenían?

- No lo sé. Pero no importa. –dijo encaminándose a la puerta

- Importará cuando te cuente lo peor de todo. ¿No lo quieres saber? –preguntó irónico

Candy detuvo su andar.

- Veo que si te interesa

- Habla rápido. Dime eso "tan importante" que tienes que comentarme

- Terry no solo se hizo tu novio por fastidiarme la existencia, fue por una apuesta que hizo. He allí el porque de mi conocimiento de toda esta farsa.

Candy levantó la ceja, incrédula a lo que Anthony decía

- ¿Qué apuesta?

- Una que hizo con Stear. El día que te digo que escuché todo… ellos estaban en las mesas más alejadas de la cafetería, a la hora del almuerzo. Escuché como Terry le decía a Stear sus planes. Por una equivocación mía, él llegó a saber mis intenciones contigo y no pudo soportar que le ganara. Ambos tenemos una rivalidad difícil de ocultar –sonrió- y tu siendo su mejor amiga, no podías hacerte novia de su más fuerte rival. Pensaría talvez que estando conmigo lo relegarías –Candy escuchaba- no lo sé… en fin, le comentaba a Stear sobre la propuesta que te hizo, hacerte creer que todo era una estrategia para regresar con Susana y al mismo tiempo provocar celos en mi. Como te digo… ¡funcionó! –Sonrió- El caso, es que Stear no creía que esto fuera a suceder. Eran demasiado amigos, para que se llegaran a ver como pareja. Entonces –un brillo malicioso cubrió sus pupilas- Terry apostó con Stear que no solo llegaría a convencerte de aceptar esta artimaña, también lograría que te enamoraras de él y accedieras a tener sexo con él. Esto, como él mencionó… sería la estocada final a su plan de ganarme. Él sabe lo que siento por ti. Terry sabe que yo te quiero, tenerte para él fue solo una manera de vencerme.

Candy lo escuchó todo este tiempo en silencio. Ninguna expresión se podía observar en su rostro.

- ¿Me crees?

Candy comenzó a reírse. Era una verdadera tontería…

- Claro que no –sentenció- ¡no te creo! ¿Por qué debería creerte?

- Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad

- Y si estás diciendo la verdad –dijo irónica- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? –Rió- Dices todo esto porque no puedes tenerme, tú eres él que quiere ganarle a Terry.

- No Candy. Debes creerme. No tengo porque mentir. Si no te lo dije antes fue porque sabía que no me creerías… pero ¡piénsalo! –Señaló su frente- ¿por qué sabría yo todo esto? –Se levantó de su asiento- ¿por qué se que Terry te pidió que fingieras ante todos ser su novia para encelar a Susana?

- Puedes haber oído lo que Terry me dijo.

- No Candy –rió- no te mientas. Sabes que no es lógico. ¿Dónde te dijo su brillante plan? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad que yo estuviera cerca? –la instó a recordar

Candy vagó por sus recuerdos y entonces recordó que Terry le había propuesto todo esto del plan para encelar a Susana y Anthony en una cafetería bastante alejada de la escuela. Según Terry nadie sabía lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Nadie más que ellos dos…

Pero… ¡no!

¡No podía creerle a Anthony!

Terry no haría algo así… no le mentiría de esa manera…

- ¡No te creo! –exclamó

- ¡Piénsalo! –Dijo irónico- Piensa… ¿alguna vez Terry ha tratado de dar el siguiente paso en su relación? –Preguntó- No me respondas… solo piénsalo… ¿alguna vez han estado a punto de tener relaciones?

Candy se quedó muda… la vez que estuvieron a punto de continuar con sus caricias en su habitación de no ser por la interrupción de su hermano… ¡no! era una casualidad. Eran adolescentes; tenían hormonas. Terry la había besado de esa forma porque la quería… nada más que eso.

- Bien –respiró profundamente- si no tienes nada más que decir; ¡me voy!

- Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que te dije todo esto porque me importas. No quiero que Terry te lastime. Está a tu lado para enfurecerme, para ganar una apuesta… no te dejes engañar.

- Adiós Anthony, seguiremos el proyecto otro día. Solo que la próxima vez lo haremos en un restaurante o en la biblioteca.

- Será como tú digas. Solo piénsalo Candy… nada más eso, ¡piénsalo!

Candy salió de la habitación de Anthony muy pensativa. Terry le había dicho que nadie más sabía lo del plan que había iniciado su relación… ¿por qué Anthony lo sabía?

No quería dudar… pero todo apuntaba a que Anthony tenía razón.

¡NO! –Pensó- ¡No tengo porque dudar de Terry!

Pero… ¿y si era cierto? ¿Y si Terry no la quería? ¡Todo era parte de un plan para ganarle a Anthony…!

Pero los besos que le daba eran tan llenos de amor, no se podía fingir un sentimiento así. Terry la quería, se lo demostraba a diario.

¿Y si todo había comenzado como un plan siniestro… pero después se había enamorado de ella?

¡No!

Tenía que alejar estos pensamientos de su cabeza. Tenía que confiar en Terry, Anthony había dicho todo esto solo para molestarla. Para hacerla sufrir porque no había querido corresponder a sus avances. Nada más que esto… no tenía que temer. Terry la quería.

¡Terry la quería!

Con estas palabras… caminó hasta su casa. Repitiéndose una y otra vez que Terry la quería. Que se habían enamorado después de convivir tanto por el plan que él le había propuesto. Se habían enamorado en el proceso, no antes. No había oscuras intenciones por parte de Terry, él había comenzado la relación enamorado de Susana; después se había enamorado de ella… así había sido todo.

No tenía porque dudar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Terry daba vueltas de un lado a otro en su habitación, mientras Stear lo observaba con una expresión graciosa. Los celos eran malos consejeros, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda al ver a Terry tan atormentado porque Candy estaba a solas con Anthony.

- ¿Quieres calmarte?

- ¡No!

- Harás un hueco en el piso

- No me importa. Necesito hablar con Candy. Saber si el imbécil de Anthony no le hizo algo.

- Vamos hombres… ¿qué podría hacerle?

Terry lo volteó a ver y respiró resignado. Su amigo no lo entendía. Anthony no era una persona de fiar… años atrás lo había demostrado.

- Además Candy te quiere.

- Lo sé

- ¿Entonces? –Preguntó- No haría nada que te haga sufrir. Debes confiar en ella

- Yo confío en ella. En quien no confío es en Anthony.

- Aún recuerdas lo ocurrido cuando…

- Si –dijo sin dejarlo terminar

- Eso fue hace mucho

- No importa –volteó a ver el reloj- Creo que iré a verla. Prometí que iría a su casa en la noche. Ya es noche ¿no?

- Aún no. son las cinco de la tarde. No creo que hayan terminado de realizar el proyecto. ¡No seas tan posesivo!

- No importa, iré a su casa y esperaré a que llegue.

- Como quieras, igual yo ya me iba. –dijo Stear

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Cada vez falta menos para el viaje de fin de año. –exclamó Eliza emocionada

- Tus padres fueron muy amables de prestarnos su casa en Florida, ¡todo un fin de semana sin padres! –dijo Susana levantando los brazos y lanzándose a la cama de Eliza

- Si, es una suerte –comentó sin mucho ánimo. No le gustaba que Susana saltara en su cama- La casa allá es enorme.

- Será emocionante

- ¡Si! pero lo mejor de todo es que allá podremos llevar a cabo lo que te comenté

Susana enmudeció, aún no sabía si se atrevería a tanto. Si quería a Terry a su lado… pero todo este plan se le hacia siniestro.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no lo harás?

- No lo sé

- No seas tonta Susy, es lo que hemos estado esperando. Es el plan perfecto. Separemos a Candy de Terry de una vez por todas. ¿No es lo que quieres?

- Si –titubeó- pero… ¿y si no resulta y Terry se enfada conmigo?

- Funcionará

- Eso espero.

Susana observó a su amiga dirigirse al tocador de su recámara y retocarse el maquillaje. Algunas veces deseaba tener más amigas… alguna persona que se preocupara más de sus sentimientos y no solo de hacer lo que le venía en gana. Sospechaba que todo el plan que Eliza había armado no le beneficiaría en nada… su amiga solo se preocupaba por separar a Candy de Terry, y no le importaba demasiado si ella salía lastimada. Terry nunca le perdonaría todo eso, si no salían las cosas a la perfección.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy llegó a su casa cerca de las seis de la tarde. Estaba agotada y muy pensativa. No dejaba de dar vueltas en lo dicho por Anthony…

Subió rápidamente a su habitación y le dijo a su madre que no bajaría a cenar, tenía la excusa de estar muy cansada y que había comido algo en casa de Anthony… cosa que no era verdad. Pero su madre no hizo más preguntas. Entró a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama boca abajo. No tenía ánimos ni para despojarse de sus zapatos. Así como estaba estuvo largo rato acostada… ¡pensando! hasta que al parecer la posición en la que estaba la dejo caer en un sueño profundo.

Horas más tarde, finalmente despertó. Observó el reloj en su mesita de noche y notó que ya era muy noche. Eran las once de la noche…

Se levantó y estiró su cuerpo, bajaría a la cocina por un poco de leche y se acostaría nuevamente. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al refrigerador, sacó el envase de la leche y se sirvió un vaso, tomó unas galletas de la alacena y con su comida se encaminó nuevamente al piso superior. Iba a medio camino cuando se topó con su madre.

- Veo que te dio hambre

- Si –sonrió- acabo de despertar y los ruidos en mi estómago eran muy fuertes

- Entonces come y duérmete. Que ya es tarde y mañana tienes que levantarte temprano –le tocó la nariz

- Buenas noches, mamá –le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Buenas noches, hija –caminó escaleras abajo, pero antes de llegar a la planta baja; recordó algo- Candy

- ¿Si?

- Terry vino a buscarte, pero estabas dormida. Así que le dije que no podías atenderlo.

- Ah –meditó- Mañana lo llamaré

- Está bien, ahora… feliz noche

- Hasta mañana mamá

Candy se encaminó nuevamente a la habitación y colocó su vaso de leche en la mesita junto a la cama; se sentó a la orilla de esta y comenzó a comer sus galletas. El dulce probablemente no la haría conciliar rápidamente el sueño… pero en verdad tenía hambre.

Cuando terminó de comer, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cepilló sus dientes; estaba a punto de colocarse su pijama cuando su celular sonó.

Era Terry

- Hola

- Hola amor, ¿estabas dormida?

- No

- Estoy afuera de tu casa

- ¿Qué?

- Si, estoy en la puerta que deja entrar a tu jardín trasero.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? es tardísimo… deberías estar en tu casa

- No puedo dormir

- ¿Por?

- Me hace falta darte un beso

- ¡Terry! –Dijo enojada- no seas inmaduro. Vete a tu casa. Es peligroso que estés a esta hora afuera

- No me importa. Además, no me iré hasta que me des un beso.

- No voy a bajar Terry. ¡Vete a tu casa!

- NO me iré, si tu no bajas… yo subo

- ¿Qué?

- Ya entré a tu jardín… es solo cuestión de… -se silenció- escalar un poco este árbol –sonaba entrecortado- y luego saltar a tu ventana… y listo

- ¡No harás eso!

- Si lo haré

Terry cortó la comunicación, Candy salió a la ventana y entonces lo vio. Terry estaba subiendo el árbol y estaba a poco de entrar a su habitación. ¡Dios!

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué tal y sus padres la descubrían?

- Terry –susurraba- ¡Vete a tu casa! –trataba de sonar convincente sin tener que subir la voz

Finalmente…. Terry brincó a su ventana.

- Hola preciosa –dijo al verla

- Tienes que irte

- No antes de darte un beso –le guiñó un ojo

- Bueno, aquí lo tienes –le plantó un beso rápido- Ahora… ¡vete!

- Candy… Candy… yo hablaba de algo como esto…

Terry entonces… la besó. Un beso como los que él acostumbraba darle. Largo y apasionado, haciéndole sentir en cada movimiento la fuerza de su amor.

- Bueno… -dijo Candy al terminar el beso- Ahora, si ya vete

- Talvez sea mejor quedarme un momento más. Así podríamos conversar un poco. Te extrañé en la tarde

- No seas exagerado, apenas si nos acabamos de ver en la mañana

- Aún así, te extrañé –la abrazó- ¿me extrañaste? –Le preguntó viendo sus ojos- ¿cómo te fue con el imbécil de Anthony?

- Bueno, pues…

- ¿Qué? –Dijo exaltado- ¿Te hizo algo?

- Terry, te diré algo; pero debes prometerme que no harás nada.

- Yo…

- ¡Promételo!

- Está bien, lo prometo –levantó su mano

- Bien, te lo diré porque no me gusta que haya secretos entre nosotros… -se calló- Bueno, Anthony me besó

- ¡¿Qué? –gritó

- ¡Cállate! –Le tapó la boca- Te oirán mis padres

- Lo siento. Pero es que… ¡Demonios! te dije que no confiaba en el estúpido ese. ¡Rayos Candy! quiero partirle la cara…

- no, tu dijiste… prometiste que no harás nada…

- ¿Y tú que hiciste? –preguntó receloso

- Nada… ¿qué debía hacer?

- ¿Rechazarlo?

- Bueno, eso si hice. Pero luego me fui de su casa. No merecía la pena seguir allí. De ahora en adelante nos reuniremos en un lugar público.

- Me alegra. Yo iré contigo

- NO Terry, no es necesario. Yo puedo controlarlo.

Terry torció la boca. ¡Odiaba a Anthony! ¿Cómo se atrevía a besar a su novia? ¡Era suya! ¡SUYA!

¡Ya encontraría la forma de hacerle pagar!

- Terry… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo después de un momento

- Si

- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a quererme? me refiero a verme como mujer…

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Quiero saberlo

Terry se quedó callado. ¿Era el momento para confesar todo?

CONTINUARA….

* * *

_Hola!_

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS…._**

**_Patty reyna, lucero, Oligranchester, Wendy, guest Maki Mtz, ValeGrandchester, WISAL, candice 1981, luna, Lady Anny A, Janeth, terrytiina, LUZ GRANDCHESTER... _**

**_Gracias por sus palabras...!_**

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, esperaré sus impresiones_

_SALUDITOS _


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Terry intentó obviar la pregunta volviendo a besar a Candy.

- Espera –jadeó ella al sentir los labios de Terry sobre su cuello

- Te quiero –fue lo único que dijo sin dejar de besarla

- Por eso –se apartó- Quiero saber desde cuando… ¡por favor!

Terry tragó saliva, era una pregunta directa… hubiera deseado nunca tener que respondérsela, pero era ahora o nunca…

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Ya te dije que quiero saber

- Si, pero si lo preguntas es por algo.

- Este… –caminó en dirección a la ventana y fijó su visión en el jardín trasero de su casa- es por algo que me dijeron –continuó

- ¿Algo? –se acercó- ¿Quién?

- No importa –dijo volteando a verlo- no es importante… lo que importa es lo que tu me digas. Creeré en tu palabra

La mirada fija de Candy y la profundidad de sus palabras, lo enternecieron. ¡Ella confiaría en él no importaba que!

- Solo creeré en ti

Entonces lo supo… ¡tenía que ser sincero!

- Candy –titubeó- ven… sentémonos

La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la cama, estando frene a ella se sentaron en la orilla de esta. Candy estaba muda, temía lo que Terry podría decirle… pero quería saber su versión; Anthony no le causaba mucha confianza. Terry era su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, lo conocía mucho más que al rubio… sabía que podía confiar en su palabra.

- Candy, yo… -empezó- no sé que te han dicho, y desconozco el trasfondo de tu pregunta. Pero… tienes que saber, que yo siempre te he querido, y mucho. Nunca dudes de mi amor.

- No… bueno, eso no lo dudo. Yo en realidad lo que quería saber es cuando empezaste a quererme como novia. ¿Fue después de iniciar toda la farsa, o antes?

Terry respiró profundamente…

- Antes –confesó

Candy se levantó de donde estaba sentada y caminó nuevamente hacia la ventana, temía escuchar el resto de lo que Terry deseaba decir… ¿y si Anthony tenía razón?

¡No!

Terry decía que la quería desde antes… ¡todo era muy confuso!

¿Por qué la mentira de la supuesta farsa?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –susurró

- Porque… -buscó las palabras- porque tenía miedo –se levantó- tenía miedo de tu rechazo. Estabas tan entusiasmada con Anthony, y creí que nunca llegarías a verme como algo más que un amigo. Pensé que la única forma de hacer que te enamoraras de mi era que conviviéramos como pareja… quería lograr que te enamoraras de mi poco a poco… por eso decidí proponerte toda la estupidez esa de darle celos a Susana. Creí que era la única forma, Candy –se acercó lo suficiente para tomarla por los hombros- ¡Perdóname por mentirte!

Candy se soltó del agarre de Terry y caminó unos cuantos pasos más… por el momento no quería tenerlo cerca, no hasta que aclararan todo.

- Lo hice porque te quiero

- Aún así… no tenías porque engañarme. ¡Me mentiste Terry! –Lo vio- Si no fuera porque Anthony me dijo todo en la tarde, yo nunca me hubiera enterado. ¡Nunca me lo hubieras dicho!

- ¿Anthony? –Gritó- ¿Qué te dijo ese imbécil?

- ¡Cállate! –Dijo vehementemente- Te pueden oír

- Perdón… pero es que… -se pasó la mano en la cabeza peinando hacia atrás su cabello- ¿Qué te dijo ese idiota?

- No importa

- Claro que importa… -se acercó y la tomó del brazo- ¡dime lo que ese imbécil de dijo!

- Ya te dije que no tiene importancia –se soltó de su agarre

- ¡La tiene! –Dijo- lo que te dijo es lo que te hizo dudar de mi. Necesito saber que te dijo exactamente.

Candy torció la boca y volteó su mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana, ya que todo había comenzado tenía que decirse todo entre ellos.

- Bueno, él me dijo….

Entonces Candy le contó todo a Terry, se lo dijo tal cual Anthony se lo había dicho en la tarde. Durante el tiempo que Candy narró lo sucedido, Terry deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener a Anthony justo frente a él para darle de una vez por todas su merecido, ¡era un idiota!

¿Cómo se había enterado Anthony de todo?

El único que conocía el plan de Terry era Stear, pero Terry confiaba plenamente en él y sabía que nunca diría nada a nadie.

- Y eso fue lo que Anthony me dijo –terminó Candy viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.- Ahora, dime tu ¿es cierto?

- ¡Claro que no! –sentenció- No tengo la más mínima idea de donde pudo sacar ese imbécil semejante mentira. Es verdad que yo hablé con Stear sobre lo que pensaba hacer, pero nunca quise hacerme novio de ti para arruinar sus planes de pedirte que fueras su novia. Estoy seguro que lo inventó. Yo te amo Candy, si ideé todo esto es porque quería que estuvieras conmigo. Que llegaras a quererme como yo te quiero a ti. Nunca lo hice para ganarle a alguien, mucho menos para conseguir lo que ese idiota te insinuó –se refería a lo de tener relaciones con ella- Tienes que creerme, mi amor.

- Pero… tú me mentiste

- Si, pero lo hice solamente para estar contigo. No para hacerte daño

- Aún así

- Dime una cosa –se acercó

- ¿Qué?

- Antes de todo esto… hubieras aceptado estar conmigo en otro plano distinto a la amistad; pero ¡dime la verdad!

Candy enmudeció

- No

- ¿Ves? –Susurró- Tu estabas entusiasmada con el idiota de Anthony… nunca me viste como algo más que amigo. Fue mi constancia y todo este plan lo que hicieron que me amaras. Si no fuera por toda esta treta tú nunca me hubieras honrado con tu amor.

- Tienes razón. Pero…

- ¡Ssshh! –le puso su dedo índice en los labios- Yo te quiero Candy. Te amo mucho. Eres la persona más importante para mí en la Tierra. Nunca te haría daño, ¡nunca!

- Terry… yo…

Pero ya no continuó, Terry la atrapó en sus brazos y la besó. Necesitaba terminar de convencerla de que estaba diciendo la verdad. Las mentiras que le había dicho, aunque fueran "justificadas"… eran mentiras de igual forma, y eso era lo que hacía dudar a la rubia.

- ¿Entonces no lo hiciste por competir con Anthony? –mas que pregunta era afirmación

- ¡No!

- ¿Lo hiciste porque querías que estuviera a tu lado?

- ¡Si!

- Te creo -sonrió

- Gracias –la estrechó más fuerte en sus brazos

- Te perdono -bromeó

- Gracias –repitió con una sonrisa

- Pero eso sí –se apartó para sonar enérgica- Nunca vuelvas a mentirme. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido

Candy sonrió y se acercó nuevamente para abrazarlo. Si lo pensaba bien, saber que Terry había ideado todo este plan para enamorarla la hacía sentir especial. Recordó rápidamente todas y cada una de las cosas que Terry había hecho durante su noviazgo y sonrió rememorando cada locura y atrevimiento del castaño.

Tenía que admitir que se había esforzado.

Pero talvez lo que más le gustaba de todo es que en realidad no se había hecho novio de ella en un principio queriendo a Susana, su lado celoso siempre la había atormentado con la posibilidad de que algún día quisiera regresar con ella. Ahora que sabía que no había fingido nunca su amor, se sentía ¡especial!

- Ahora tienes que irte –lo empujó al balcón

- No quiero

- Ya es muy tarde Terry, no debes estar tan noche fuera de tu casa. Te puede pasar algo. –dijo preocupada.

- Entonces –sonrió- para que no me suceda nada, y tu estés tranquila. Me quedaré aquí hasta que amanezca.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no es correcto –sonaba nerviosa- imagínate que mis padres te descubrieran aquí. –se alarmó- ¡no! –Dijo respondiendo a una imagen mental que había tenido- Mi padre es capaz de obligarte a casarte conmigo –sus ojos se abrieron enormemente

Terry sonrió

- Bueno, no le veo lo malo a eso. Sería una oportunidad perfecta para casarnos de una vez por todas.

- ¿Qué dices? –Preguntó sorprendida- ¡Estás loco! Somos muy jóvenes. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –Decía empujándolo más y más, pero al parecer él era mucho más pesado- Tienes que irte.

Estaba a punto de cumplir su cometido de obligarlo a irse por el balcón de su dormitorio, tal y como había entrado; cuando su madre se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Candy?

¡Mi mamá!

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si ¿por qué? –sonaba nerviosa, obligó a Terry a esconderse en el baño con señas, mientras él reía por el nerviosismo de su novia.

- Tu padre escuchó unos ruidos en el jardín trasero hace rato –dijo al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡No! -gritó

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó sorprendida- ¿pasa algo?

- NO, bueno… es que… estoy desnuda –mintió- estaba cambiando mi ropa para ponerme pijama. –no quería que su madre olfateara el perfume que Terry había dejado en el ambiente.

- Entiendo. Bueno, que duermas bien.

- ¡Mamá! –sacó la cabeza para hablar con ella

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué dijiste del jardín trasero?

- Ah, es que tu padre escuchó unos ruidos. Salió a ver y notó que la puerta estaba abierta, se le debió olvidar cerrarla; pero no te preocupes, ya le colocó candado. Nadie podrá entrar por ese lado de la casa. –Sonrió- imagínate si alguien tiene acceso… podría fácilmente entrar a cualquier balcón escalando el árbol –bromeó

¡Qué razón tenía su madre!

- Bueno, te dejo dormir. Feliz noche hija.

- Feliz noche mamá.

¡Demonios! Ahora ya nadie podría entrar a la casa por ese acceso… lo que quería decir que nadie podría salir igualmente…

Terry tendría que quedarse con ella esa noche, hasta la madrugada cuando ella pudiera salir a quitar llave a la puerta del jardín. Si lo hacía ahora, sus padres la escucharían…

¡Diablos!

Entró nuevamente por completo y colocó su espalda contra la puerta, resopló y pensó que haría. Estudió sus posibilidades…

Podría escabullir a Terry por la casa y hacer que saliera por la puerta principal.

¡No! Era muy arriesgado… la podían ver, o podían escuchar la puerta al cerrarse. Esa puerta en particular necesitaba aceite para la cerradura, ¡hacía mucho ruido!

También, estaba la posibilidad de dejarlo dormir en el jardín. ¡Lo tenía merecido por irrumpir de esa forma en su habitación!

¡No! Amaba demasiado a ese idiota para hacerle pasar frío…

¡No tenía más remedio!

Terry tendría que dormir en su habitación esa noche.

Tembló ante la posibilidad, sería una tentación horrible tenerlo tan cerca. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a meditar nuevamente sus posibilidades, pero es que no tenía mucho que pensar… ¡no tenía opción!

Caminó hacia el baño y le dijo a Terry lo ocurrido, le informó que tendría que quedarse esa noche con ella…. como era de esperarse, al castaño le pareció una magnífica noticia.

- Eso si… tendrás que dormirte en el suelo –advirtió

Terry nuevamente sonrió, Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa y cada cosa que decía lo hacía sonrojada.

- No te pongas nerviosa, amor. no te haré nada, ¡te lo prometo! –levantó la mano bromeando…

- ¡No seas payaso!

- Escúchame Candy, no haremos nada que no quieras.

Candy tembló… ¡ese era precisamente el problema! ¿Qué tanto ella quería que sucediera?

- Bueno, ya. Debemos dormirnos para despertar muy temprano. Antes que mis padres se levanten. –dijo para cambiar de tema

- Entendido

- Te traeré unas frazadas y una almohada para que estés cómodo.

- Gracias –sonrió

Candy fue a su armario y sacó una frazada muy gruesa que utilizaba solo en invierno, por el frío que hacía; pero que ahora le serviría a Terry como cama para que el frío del piso no le hiciera daño, además de otras sábanas y una almohada. Lo trajo todo consigo y se lo colocó a Terry sobre su cama. Le ayudó a colocarlo en el suelo, del otro lado de su cama y cuando hubieron terminado, se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba cambiar sus ropas y por las circunstancias en las que se encontraba pues optó por un conjunto muy tapado, ya que regularmente dormía en shorts y top, pero ahora dormiría con un conjunto de pantalón y camisa de manga larga.

Era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Salió del baño y encontró a Terry sentado en su cama, le sonrió al verla y ella no pudo evitar sentirse aún más nerviosa.

- Linda tu pijama

- Gracias

El conjunto además de ser tapado, tenía un patrón de gatitos en colores pasteles. Había sido un regalo de su abuela y en verdad a ella le gustaba mucho. Era cálida y confortable, durante el invierno ayudaba a evitar el frío.

Se dirigió al otro lado de la cama y se sentó en la orilla, dándole la espalda a Terry.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada

- Estás muy extraña

- Bueno, todo esto no es tan sencillo para mí. Siento que le estoy mintiendo a alguien.

- Jajaja. No lo estás haciendo.

- Es que esto no está bien

- Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción. Estaré aquí hasta que amanezca y nadie se enterará de que dormimos juntos. –Candy abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Bueno, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

- Está bien. Entonces durmamos

Terry se levantó y se despojó de sus zapatos se acomodó en la improvisada cama que Candy le había armado y cerró los ojos. Trató de dormir, pero la ansiedad que sentía de tener a Candy tan cercana no se lo permitió.

- ¿Ya te dormiste? –preguntó después de varios minutos

Candy dudó entre responderle o hacerse la dormida.

- No –susurró después de meditarlo

- Es curioso –comentó- había pensado que la primera vez que durmiéramos juntos sería distinto.

Candy no pudo evitar reír.

- ¿Cómo lo imaginabas?

- Bueno… no creo que quisieras escucharlo –bromeó

- ¿Por qué?

- Bien, para empezar dormiríamos en la misma cama. Y si continúo… pues… -calló- mejor ya no sigo.

- ¡Hombres! –dijo en tono resignado

- Jajaja

- Todos son iguales, solo piensan en una cosa

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Sexo!

- Jajaja –rió- eres directa

- Si, pero yo lo diría de otra forma. Soy honesta.

Siguieron hablando otro poco, bromeando como cuando lo hacían de amigos. Hacía tiempo que no tenían una conversación tan relajada como ahora, desde que eran novios seguían bromeando y conversando amenamente; pero no con esta soltura. Sin pudores.

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? –dijo después de un rato.

Estaban boca arriba, cada uno en su lugar viendo el techo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me amabas. Tuviste que notarlo en algún momento, ¿Cuándo fue?

Terry rió. Lo recordaba muy bien.

- Fue una tarde. –Sonrió al recordarlo- Estábamos en la cocina –de la casa de Candy- haciendo las tareas y tu te acercaste demasiado. Recuerdo que tu olor me pareció distinto, había olido alguna vez tu perfume; pero esta vez había algo más. Después te alejaste y me sonreíste. Hablamos largo rato, pero tus labios me tenían hipnotizado –sonrió- fue la primera vez que me sentía así con una chica. Pero no supe interpretarlo en ese momento, llegué a mi casa esa noche y no podía borrar de mi mente tu sonrisa… tus ojos… tus labios. Me dio miedo darme cuenta que me gustabas, hacia tan poco que te veía como una hermana y ahora no podía apartar de mi mente besarte… tomarte de la mano y ser tu novio. Fue muy raro, difícil de admitir.

- ¿De verdad?

Todo lo que Terry le decía le hacía suponer que él había estado enamorado de ella hace muchos años. ¿Cómo nunca lo notó?

- Si… viví muchas semanas así. Hasta que un día decidí contarte que me gustaba alguien… te lo diría como si fuera alguien más para interpretar tu reacción.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

- Porque casualmente ese día lo hiciste tú. Me contaste que te gustaba Matt

- Lo siento

- No te preocupes –dijo- Después de todo tu no lo sabías. Solo te digo que en ese momento me sentí morir. Está de más decirte que los años que fuiste novia de él fueron los peores de mi vida. Lo bueno es que ya pasaron y ahora eres solamente mía.

Candy rió por lo implícito de su afirmación. Terry era muy posesivo.

- Si. Es una suerte que finalmente me enamoraras. Ahora que me lo cuentas todo, puedo asegurarte que me hubiese gustado que lo hicieras años atrás.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque hubo una época que yo también estuve entusiasmada contigo

- ¡¿Qué? –se sentó

- Si –sonrió- ¿Recuerdas cuando mis padres nos molestaban?

- Claro

- Pues en algunas ocasiones yo me quedaba pensando en ti durante la noche. Soñando con que algún día nos casaríamos. –Sonrió- Éramos unos niños entonces.

- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

- ¿Ves? Estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Terry que estaba sentado en su cama improvisada, de pronto se levantó. Caminó hacia el lugar donde Candy estaba acostada y la instó a ponerse de pie. Ella estaba sorprendida y un hueco se había formado en su estómago al verlo junto a su cama, de pie.

- ¿Qué… sucede?

- Necesito hacer esto…

La abrazó, la obligó a verlo y entonces… la besó. Saber que había sido un estúpido al no declarársele hacía años y saber además que ella también lo había querido cuando eran más jóvenes, obró en el autocontrol de Terry.

Candy estaba sorprendida por la repentina reacción de Terry, pero no podía quejarse. Disfrutaba enormemente los besos de él. Podía asegurar que no existía nada mejor en este mundo que ser besada por Terry.

Poco a poco las caricias fueron subiendo en intensidad y la respiración de Candy se hacia cada vez más irregular, a causa de los labios de Terry, que ahora la besaba en el cuello.

- ¿Quieres que nos detengamos? -preguntó él deseando que no se negara

Candy lo meditó internamente. No era correcto lo que hacia, pero... era tan difícil decir que no.

- ¿Entonces? -le susurró en el oído- ¿Quieres parar? –dijo acomodándola sobre la cama.

Como respuesta, ella dirigió sus labios a los de él y lo besó nuevamente

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aquí les dejé un nuevo capítulo… espero les haya gustado!_

_Se acerca el final…_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS…**_

_**Annie de Madero, JulietaG. 28, Patty reyna, luna, WISAL, Oligranchester, teerrytinaa, SILVIA E, gabyselenator, Jennifer Hdez.**_

_Gracias por su apoyo niñas lindas... sus palabras me ayudan a continuar! _

_SALUDITOS_


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Terry la besó largamente, Candy estaba debajo de su cuerpo… y podía sentir su respiración pesada a causa de sus besos.

Todo era perfecto, finalmente le había confesado toda la verdad a su novia. Ya nada podría haber en el mundo que los separara. Se amaban… él la había amado antes que ella a él… pero lo importante era que ahora compartían un amor verdadero y libre de mentiras.

- Candy –dijo deteniendo sus caricias- ¿estás segura amor? –La vio a los ojos- ¿Quieres que sigamos? –No dejaba de mirarla- Yo puedo esperar, te lo aseguro… no te sientas presionada. Tienes que estar completamente segura de querer que continuemos –le sonrió

Candy se incorporó tanto como el cuerpo de Terry sobre ella se lo permitió. Se sostuvo con sus codos y lo analizó.

¡Dios!

Las sensaciones que Terry le había hecho sentir durante esos largos minutos le habían nublado la razón. Deseaba con ansias locas continuar lo que habían comenzado… Terry no debió preguntarle si quería continuar… ahora tenía dudas. ¿Estaría bien continuar?

- Yo… no lo sé.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

Candy lo pensó. Miedo era lo último que sentía. Las sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo eran más parecidas a la felicidad y entrega.

- No

Terry sonrió. Por lo menos no la había asustado con sus caricias. Tenía un deseo tan grande de Candy, que su cuerpo no estaría satisfecho hasta poder finalizar lo que había comenzado.

- Pero creo que no es el lugar –terminó Candy de decir- Quiero estar contigo, pero no aquí… no de esta manera. Siento que nuestra primera vez juntos tiene que ser muy especial.

- También lo creo, tiene que ser muy especial…

Terry se acercó al rostro de Candy nuevamente y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Un beso largo pero más que todo tierno. Al terminar el beso, se retiró del lugar donde estaba y la ayudó a incorporarse.

Estando ya Terry de pie, Candy lo instó a sentarse junto a ella y le confesó…

- Aún así… me gustaría que durmieras conmigo –le sonrió

- ¿Si?

- Ajá. No me gusta la idea de que te duermas en el suelo. Dormiremos en esta cama –palmeó el colchón.

- ¿Juntos?

- Por supuesto. Así nos daremos calor –le guiñó un ojo

Entonces, Terry dudó. Estaba seguro de poder esperar para tener su primera vez con Candy, la podría esperar hasta el último de sus días.

Pero de lo que si no estaba para nada seguro era de aguantarse las ganas de tomar en sus brazos a Candy estando con ella en la misma cama.

Su autocontrol no era de acero.

- Creo que es una mejor idea que duerma en el lugar que me habías preparado –señaló el sitio en el suelo- Es lo mejor, amor

- Temes que pueda aprovecharme de ti más tarde –le sonrió pícaramente

- Al contrario, temo no poder evitar aprovecharme yo de ti…

Candy enrojeció. Bueno, talvez era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Pero… ella quería sentir cerca a Terry esta noche…

No sabía que le ocurría, pero en realidad quería dormir junto a él.

- Entonces, que suceda lo que tenga que pasar –se acostó- ¡Ven! –Le palmeó el lugar junto a ella- ¡abrázame!

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de Terry. Era una tentación difícil de resistir. Candy le pedía que la abrazara… lo haría… ¡y que Dios lo ayudara!

Se acostó en el lugar donde Candy le hubiera indicado, y cuando ella se volteó… él la abrazó por atrás… acomodando sus piernas entre el hueco que formaban las de ella al estar flexionadas hacia adelante. Respiró fuertemente el aroma de los rizos de la rubia, y acarició levemente el abdomen plano de Candy.

Estaban acostados juntos. Sin hacer mayor cosa, que amarse en silencio… sin palabras o movimientos… solo acompañándose el uno al otro. Para disfrutar su primer noche juntos.

Dormirían juntos esta noche… en el más literal sentido de la frase…

Suavemente comenzaron a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Cayeron en un sueño profundo que duró por las horas hasta el amanecer. Cuando la alarma del celular de Candy sonó.

Levemente asustada al despertar, se incorporó y notó que durante la noche habían cambiado un poco de posición. Ahora Terry estaba boca arriba, y la cabeza de ella descansaba levemente sobre el pecho de él. Sonrió y se acercó más para darle el beso de buenos días… Terry no había escuchado el sonido de la alarma.

- Buenos días, dormilón –lo besó en los labios

El castaño sintió los labios de Candy, y la atrajo hacia él para atraparla en sus brazos. La sujetó fuertemente para que Candy no lograra liberarse de su agarre.

- Buenos días, preciosa. ¿Cómo dormiste?

- De maravilla, pero ahora –puso sus brazos sobre el pecho de Terry para apartarse- tenemos que levantarnos. Tenemos solo unos minutos antes de que mis padres se despierten. Debemos darnos prisa.

- Solo un ratito, ¿si?

- ¡No! Mi madre se levanta muy temprano a hacerle el desayuno a mi padre… tiene el sueño muy ligero y si me escucha afuera se extrañara… por lo general no me despierto tan temprano –sonrió- Nadie tiene porque saber que tu te quedaste a dormir aquí anoche… me matarían… o peor aún –finalmente se soltó- me obligarían a casarme contigo… -dijo bromeando

- ¿Cómo que peor aún? –se sentó- ¿Tan mala te parece la idea? –preguntó entristecido

- Claro que no, tonto… era una broma. Lo que no es una broma, es que tienes que levantarte. Iré a abrir la puerta del jardín trasero y te irás inmediatamente. –dijo poniéndose una bata

- ¿Tengo que salir por la ventana?

Candy se rió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Por supuesto… por allí entraste ¿no?

- Si, pero era una emergencia… creí que saldría por la puerta principal.

- Pues creíste mal, así que levántate y te espero abajo en cinco minutos.

Con esto, salió de la habitación dejando dentro de ella a un Terry sonriente. Era verdad que la noche anterior no se comparaba para nada a las fantasías que alguna vez tuviera de su primera noche junto a Candy… pero no la cambiaría por nada.

Había dormido con Candy, abrazados y confiados uno en los brazos del otro. Totalmente seguros de hacer lo que hacían… Su primera vez llegaría… pero no tenían porque apresurarla. Él deseaba que fuera algo especial, algo totalmente planeado y lleno de significado para ambos.

Una idea vino a su mente…

Pronto sería el viaje tan esperado a Florida, y quien quitaba y esa fuera la oportunidad esperada.

Con este último pensamiento, apuró su proceder y se levantó por completo de la cama. Abrió la ventana que había permanecido cerrada durante la noche, y con mucho cuidado saltó del balcón de esta al árbol que tenían los White en el jardín trasero.

Lo descendió cuidadoso y cuando estuvo en el suelo, observó a Candy parada junto a la puerta ya abierta que conectaba el jardín con la calle.

- ¿Cómo que te tardaste, no? –bromeó a causa de las peripecias que el castaño tuvo que hacer para descender al suelo.

Terry rió, le dio un beso ligero y salió de la casa White. Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pero regresó para decirle algo a Candy…

- Vengo por ti a las ¿siete?

- Jajaja…. ¡no! Será mejor que llegues directamente a la escuela… no te dará tiempo…

- Está bien. Te veo allá

Candy entró por la puerta principal y colocó las llaves de emergencia en el lugar donde su madre las guardaba. Estaba por empezar a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, para arreglarse para ir a la escuela, cuando su madre le habló por atrás provocándole un salto de susto.

- ¿Qué haces tan temprano despierta? –dijo desde la cocina

- ¡Mamá!

Candy se volteó y la vio fijamente.

- ¿Estabas fuera?

- Este… no…

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás abajo?

- Porque… pues… yo creí escuchar que alguien tocaba. Entonces…. Como creí que no se habían levantado, pues… salí a ver. Pero no te apures, no era nadie. –simuló una sonrisa.

La madre de Candy la observó incrédula de la excusa de ella. Por supuesto que no le creía. Ella llevaba buen rato despierta y no había escuchado el timbre de la puerta.

Su hija estaba mintiendo.

- Pues yo no escuché nada. –Se acercó a ella para verla más de cerca de los ojos- Candy, me estás mintiendo o te levantaste aún dormida.

- Bien… supongo que eso fue. Talvez aún sigo siendo sonámbula. –rió- Entonces, será mejor que vaya a tomar un baño y prepararme para ir a la escuela. En un momento bajo –dijo empezando a subir las escaleras

Cuando estuvo arriba en su habitación, respiró aliviada. Su madre no había visto a Terry… ¡estaba segura! De lo contrario se lo habría dicho…

Se metió a la ducha y cuarenta y cinco minutos después ya se encontraba lista y preparada para ir a la escuela. Bajó al primer nivel y entró al comedor donde su familia estaba ya preparada para desayunar.

Comieron entre una amena plática los alimentos que Rose había preparado, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a la escuela.

- Papá, ¿podrías llevarme a la escuela?

William la miró extrañado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la llevaba a la escuela… específicamente desde que se había hecho novia de Terry.

- ¿Y Terry?

- Bueno… es que hoy no podrá venir. Creo que tenía algo que decirle a su padre –mintió- el caso es que no vendrá. ¿Podrías?

- Claro –se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación- te espero en el auto en quince minutos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Terry había llegado a su casa rápidamente. Como era de suponerse nadie notó su ausencia durante la noche… así que no le fue difícil aparentar que si lo había hecho.

Subió a su habitación, notando que nadie se había levantado aún. Entró y se dirigió al baño donde tomó una rápida ducha. Se vistió y bajó a tomar un ligero desayuno para salir cuanto antes a la escuela.

Tenía que llegar antes que Candy. Le había prometido que no haría nada respecto a lo sucedido con Anthony, pero no podía cumplir la promesa. Ese imbécil se las pagaría. Era un idiota, había tratado de arruinar su relación con Candy y no se lo perdonaría nunca. Gracias al cielo la rubia le había creído… pero se imaginaba como hubiera sido si no lo hubiese hecho.

¡No!

Anthony pagaría, de eso se encargaría él. Le rompería uno a uno sus huesos.

Bueno, talvez no conseguiría romperle los huesos… pero por lo menos se desquitaría con unos cuantos golpes.

Decidido salió de su casa y se dirigió a la escuela en su motocicleta. Llegó en cuestión de minutos. Tenía entendido que Anthony llegaba muy temprano a practicar, así que estaba seguro que ya estaría allí cuando llegara. Dejó parqueada su motocicleta en el área permitida y se encaminó a la cancha de football a un costado del estacionamiento de autos.

Como lo pensó… Anthony allí estaba.

Caminó decidido hasta la cancha y antes de entrar por completo al césped del área; la voz de Stear lo detuvo.

- ¿Terry? –Sonrió al verlo- ¡Vaya! Esto si que es una sorpresa. Llevabas mucho de no venir a la práctica. Creo que finalmente Candy te permitió una mañana para ti. –bromeó

Terry rió de lado, su amigo tenía razón. Desde que todo lo de Candy había comenzado no llegaba nunca a la práctica de la mañana, primero porque necesitaba estar con ella todo el tiempo y por eso la iba a traer todos los días. Y segundo porque entrenaba duramente en las tardes y gracias a su talento innato… no le hacía demasiado falta llegar tan temprano. El entrenador solo por eso se lo había consentido…

- Muy gracioso. Lo que me trae aquí temprano es ese imbécil –dijo señalando a Anthony

- ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

Entonces Terry se lo contó… le comentó uno a uno los detalles que Candy le confiara una noche anterior. Claro, obviando los detalles que lo ubicaban en su habitación a altas horas de la noche. Mucho menos contarle que había dormido con ella.

- Vaya… si que resultó audaz en sus mentiras Anthony –bromeó Stear

- ¿Audaz? –Preguntó irónico- Un imbécil es lo que es…

- ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Hacerle un numerito? ¿Reclamarle?

Terry solo sonrió… y caminó en dirección a Anthony.

- Terry ¡espera!

- ¿Qué?

- El entrenador anda por allí… si te descubre golpeando a Anthony te expulsará del equipo. No vale la pena

- Lo vale –dijo decidido

- Está bien, lo vale… pero entonces déjame que distraiga al entrenador.

- Gracias –Terry sonrió, agradeciendo la solidaridad de su amigo

Entonces al notar que Stear ya estaba ocupando al entrenador, se dirigió finalmente a Anthony.

- ¡Eres un idiota! –fue el saludo que Terry le dio a Anthony acompañado de un puñetazo

Anthony se hizo para atrás a causa del golpe, cuando notó los ojos furiosos del castaño sonrió limpiándose una línea de sangre que corría en su barbilla.

- ¿De qué te ríes imbécil?

- De ti –rió- eres tan predecible. Supuse que vendrías a golpearme cuando tu noviecita te abandonara

Entonces ahora fue le turno de Terry de reír

- ¿Me abandonara? –Dijo irónico- Te equivocas grandísimo idiota. Candy no me ha abandonado, como supones. Pero tenía unos deseos incontrolables de romperte la cara por la enorme cantidad de mentiras que le dijiste.

- ¿No te dejó? –Preguntó irónico- Vaya Candy si que te cree. Seguramente le dijiste que no había tal apuesta. Felicidades Grandchester, al parecer en verdad te ama esa niñita.

- ¡Idiota! –Otro golpe- deja de referirte a Candy con esos epítetos. Lo que yo le haya dicho o no a Candy no es tu asunto. Solo deja de meterte en nuestras vidas.

Anthony sonrió y siguió con su entrenamiento, ignorando a Terry.

- ¿Entendiste Anthony? –Le tomó fuertemente el brazo- deja de molestar a mi novia.

- Tu no me vas a decir a mi que es lo que debo hacer –se soltó- Haré lo que quiera… así que no cantes victoria, Candy aún podría abandonarte…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy iba en el auto de su padre, totalmente ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Terry y Anthony.

Como siempre lo hacía, sintonizó su estación favorita en el radio del auto de su padre. William se lo permitía… porque era su niña consentida. Prácticamente le permitía todo.

- Creo que Terry te engañó con eso que tenía que hablar con su padre –dijo William al estacionar el auto para que Candy bajara.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó sorprendida

- Por esto… -señaló hacia la cancha de football frente a sus ojos- al parecer tenía una pelea pendiente.

Candy se quedó muda. Frente a ella se encontraba Terry peleando a golpes con Anthony…

Le había prometido que no haría nada por lo dicho por Anthony.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_Perdón por la demora, pero tenía quebrantos de salud y me había sido imposible actualizar antes. Espero su comprensión_

_Se decepcionaron porque no sucedió nada? Lo siento!_

_Pero lo hice por dos razones:_

_1. No creen que estan muy chavitos? Jejeje… si no… paso al siguiente_

_2. creo que se merecen algo más especial… más romántico… _

_Bueno… ustedes me dicen… quieren que este par de tortolitos den el siguiente paso? Me avisan!_

_**Mil gracias por sus reviews…**_

_**LUZ GRANDCHESTER, Oligranchester, luna, patty reyna, WISAL, Lady KenoChi, hellen franco, gabyselenator, Annie de Madero, Kren, Lisseth, Wendy, teerryytiinaa, JulietaG. 28, Jessy White….**_

_**SALUDITOS**_


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

¡Un cavernícola!

Eso era lo que Terry era… un cavernícola. Le había prometido no hacer nada respecto a lo que Anthony había dicho, y allí estaba; dándose de golpes con el rubio.

- Seguramente es una riña sin importancia –dijo Candy tratando de permanecer serena- Terry no es de los que se anda peleando con todos. –sonrió- Adiós papi, -lo besó en la mejilla- Te veo en la noche

- Adiós princesa. Segura que no quieres que vaya a separar a ese par… -los señaló nuevamente

- ¡No! –Aseguró- No es necesario

- Está bien, que tengas lindo día

- Gracias, igual –dijo saliendo del auto

Se quedó parada en la acera mientras su padre se retiraba del campus de la escuela. Cuando notó que su padre ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, emprendió su camino hacia el campo de football.

Los observó un momento. Ni siquiera habían notado su presencia, continuaban dándose golpes y llamándose con insultos.

- ¡Suéltame imbécil! –decía Anthony ladeando su rostro ante el certero golpe del castaño

- No hasta que aprendas a no meterte en donde no te llaman –gritaba Terry recibiendo una patada de Anthony

¡Eran un par de niños!

Todo lo querían solucionar a golpes. Le dieron ganas de llamar al entrenador, o al director para que les diera un castigo ejemplar.

Pero se detuvo.

Después de todo amaba a Terry con todo y sus impulsos, si lo llegara a acusar lo sacarían del equipo y quien sabe, talvez también de la escuela. Con la graduación tan cerca, no le podía hacer eso.

Se limitó a verlos, y comenzó a dar pequeños toques con el pie en el suelo. Ese sonido llamó la atención de los chicos.

- ¡Candy! -gritó Terry apartándose de Anthony

- ¿Qué? Tu novia no te permite pelear… -se burló el rubio

- ¡Imbécil! –volvió a golpearlo

- Es suficiente –gritó Candy- Parecen un par de cavernícolas. Las cosas no se arreglan a golpes –se paró en medio de ambos- Debería de darles vergüenza lo que hacen

- Mira Candy –habló Anthony- este es un asunto entre Terry y yo, ¡no te metas! –gritó

- ¡No le hables así, animal! –quiso golpearlo nuevamente Terry

- He dicho ¡que es suficiente! –Gritó más fuerte la rubia- Me meto –se dirigió a Anthony- porque es por mí por quien están peleando. Así que, déjenlo de una buena vez. Tú –le habló a su novio- me prometiste no hacer nada, así que por primera vez cumple tu palabra. Y tú –se dirigió a Anthony- deja de meterte entre Terry y yo. Nada de lo que digas nos va a separar. No tengo idea de lo que pretendas al inventar todo lo que me dijiste, pero párale de una buena vez. No te metas en mi vida. Si es verdad que me quieres, acepta que soy feliz con mi novio y ¡supéralo!

- Veo que le crees a este idiota –dijo Anthony- pero…

- ¡No! –Exclamó- Te dije que no te metas, yo decidí creerle y todo se acabó. Es suficiente con esta estúpida riña entre ustedes. No tengo idea porque se odian tanto pero no me metan en sus problemas.

- Candy…

- Dije que no. Si continúan con esto, no tendré más remedio que comunicárselo al director y al entrenador. Creo que siendo un pleito en el campo que el profesor O'connell tanto quiere, pues creo que se verá inclinado a expulsarlos del equipo. ¿Eso es lo que quieren? –Ninguno contestó- Voy a tomar eso como un no. –Sonrió- Así que, detengan este estúpido pleito y cada uno vaya a sus labores. Yo me retiro, pero si me llego a enterar que siguieron pelando…

Candy se alejó de la cancha y caminó hacia la cafetería. Aún era temprano para clase y sus amigos siempre se juntaban ahí para conversar momentos antes de entrar al aula. Ella regularmente iba, claro… antes de hacerse novia de Terry. Después de comenzar una relación con el castaño, preferían estar solos y casi siempre llegaban hasta último momento al salón. Pero ahora, decidió compartir un momento con sus amigos.

Como lo imaginó, en el lugar se encontraban Annie, Patty, Stear, Archie y Robert. Se les acercó y se sentó junto a Rob.

- ¡Hola!

- Wow, este si es un milagro –bromeó Annie- Miren nada más a quien tenemos por acá. ¿Terry te dio permiso de convivir con nosotros? –se burló

Candy hizo una mueca por la ironía de su amiga.

- ¿Y Terry? –Preguntó Archie ignorando la ironía de su novia

- Debe de estar en el campo –contestó Candy sin ánimos

Patty al notar que su amiga no tenía intenciones de hablar de su novio, optó por cambiar de tema.

- Candy, estábamos hablando del viaje de fin de curso. ¿Irás?

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo –sonrió- ¿Ya saben donde nos hospedaremos?

- El comité de graduación, decidió que lo mejor sería que nos quedáramos en casa de los Leagan. –Comentó Stear- Dicen que es más seguro. –Comentó sin creerlo demasiado- de igual forma solo será un fin de semana.

- Apenas puedo esperar –exclamó Annie- Nuestro primer viaje sin chaperón.

- ¡Si! Imagino cuantas locuras podemos llegar a cometer –se burló Rob

- Ya lo creo

Conversando sobre esto estaba, cuando entró a la cafetería, el causante del mal humor de Candy.

- Ya llegó por quien llorabas –la codeó Robert

- ¡Hola! –saludó Terry al grupo y todos contestaron, menos Candy

Candy no volteó a ver a Terry. Aún estaba molesta por su falta de palabra. Por el momento, no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con él

- ¿Y cuánto valdrá el viaje? –preguntó Candy sin inmutarse por la presencia de Terry

- ¿Podemos hablar? –dijo Terry

- Ahora no –no lo volteó a ver- Patty, ¿tienes idea de cuánto vale? –refiriéndose al viaje

Patty comprendió y disimuló su asombro.

- Al parecer no tendrá ningún costo adicional. Ya está incluido en el precio de la graduación, de cualquier forma los Leagan prometieron cubrir cualquier gasto extra –comentó

- Candy…

A este punto, los presentes habían ya notado el roce que tenían este par de enamorados. Para ayudar un poco a un amigo en desgracia, Stear sugirió…

- Bueno, al parecer este par necesita un tiempo a solas. Así que, será mejor dárselos… ¡vámonos!

- Yo también voy –se levantó Candy con el resto del grupo

- ¡No! –la detuvo Annie- Habla con Terry, no se que te haya hecho… pero parece estar arrepentido. Habla con él –le guiñó un ojo

A Candy no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo, se volvió a sentar y esperó a que Terry comenzara a hablar.

- ¡Habla! -lo instó- Parecías muy presuroso a hacerlo

Terry se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

- ¡Perdóname! –comenzó- Se que te había prometido no hacer nada, o mejor dicho… no hacerle nada a Anthony; pero no pude resistirlo. Fui un idiota, ¡lo siento!

- Sentirlo no es suficiente. Tienes que aprender a cumplir lo que prometes –lo volteó a ver Candy, pero su mirada ya no era fría- De lo contrario no podré confiar en ti.

- Perdón –hizo un gesto tierno

Candy rió. Para su pesar, no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo enojada con Terry.

- ¿Qué me darás para que te perdone? –bromeó

- Lo que quieras

- Suena tentador –le sonrió- Veamos, lo que yo quiera –susurró- Quiero muchos besos…

Terry sonrió mientras se acercaba a complacerla. El timbre de inicio de clases sonó y tuvieron que detenerse. Al concluir el beso, Candy le dio un ligero golpe a Terry en el pecho

- ¡Tonto!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no puedo estar enojada contigo mucho tiempo. Me molesta que seas tan irresistible. –volvió a darle un pequeño manotazo que provocó la risa del castaño.

Después de su pequeña reconciliación, se dirigieron a su salón de clases. El resto del día, transcurrió tranquilamente. Hasta después del almuerzo; ese día tocaba clase de Biología, lo que quería decir que Candy volvería a estar cerca de Anthony. Hecho que hacía enfurecer a Terry.

- Jóvenes –habló el profesor- este día, no tendremos clase como tal. Usarán el tiempo de ésta para afinar los detalles de su proyecto. Recuerden que hoy a la hora de salida es su última oportunidad de cargar en la página de la materia su anteproyecto. Se los entregaré calificado en la próxima clase para que finalmente puedan hacer su entrega final. Tengan en cuenta que este proyecto tiene gran porcentaje de su calificación final, así que pongan todo su esfuerzo en este. Podrían subir considerablemente su promedio en la materia.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, agradecían enormemente la integración de este profesor al casi final del curso; había llegado con ideas innovadoras que les permitiría acrecentar su promedio.

- Profesor –pidió la palabra una joven

- Dime

- Tenemos que quedarnos en clase para trabajar en el proyecto o podemos salir.

- ¿Salir? –Meditó- Bueno, talvez sea buena idea –sonrió- pero si lo hacen deben prometer hacer el menor ruido posible y solo permanecer en áreas lejanas a los salones de clase. –La mayoría asintió- Entonces, los que así lo deseen… pueden salir

Como si hubiera dado una noticia de incendio, la mayoría de los estudiantes salieron corriendo hacia fuera. Excepto un grupo pequeño que prefirió quedarse en clase, entre ellos Candy y Terry con sus respectivas parejas.

El profesor se quedó en el salón, supervisando a los pocos estudiantes que habían permanecido en el aula; ese fue el único motivo que impidió que Anthony y Terry volvieran a discutir y agarrarse a golpes. El rubio estuvo gran parte del período de clases, provocando a Terry. Acercándose mucho a Candy y rozándole ligeramente la mano en ocasiones. Candy no podía hacer demasiado, tenía casi enfrente al profesor; tenía a un costado a Terry con su pareja de laboratorio… pero sentía perfectamente la mirada asesina que le dirigía a su rubio compañero.

Solo le rogaba a Dios que le diera paciencia y serenidad a su novio. No quería que armara un escándalo por nada. Le traería problemas y eso es lo que Anthony quería. En susurros le reclamaba Anthony su actitud pero el rubio hacía caso omiso de sus peticiones. Continúo toda la hora, mandando señales silenciosas de ataque a Terry.

Finalmente el período terminó, la mayoría de estudiantes entró al salón cinco minutos antes del timbre así que no hubo necesidad de mandar a llamarlos.

El señor Johnson, recibió varios discos con el contenido de los proyectos de los estudiantes del curso y se retiró del lugar. Todavía quedaba una clase más, y terminaría finalmente el día.

Esta era la penúltima semana de clases, todos estaban muy presionados. Exámenes, entrega de proyectos y ensayos.

La semana transcurrió con el estrés propio del año de graduación. Candy y Terry, prácticamente no tuvieron tiempo para verse después de clases. La rubia estaba principalmente irritable esa semana. Había recibido su carta de aceptación a Princeton y estaba feliz, pero aún estaba en juego su beca; por lo que no debía confiarse y apretar el acelerador para los últimos días de escuela. Estudiaba día y noche, la siguiente semana sería definitiva y ya después tendría el verano para relajarse un poco.

Terry en cambio, pasó una semana fatal. Había tratado de hablar con su padre con respecto a su ida a Yale. Richard Grandchester era un hombre implacable cuando se lo proponía, había decidido que Terry estudiara en esa universidad y no había en este mundo poder alguno que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Intentó tantear terreno por el lado de su madre pero no funcionó. Ninguno de los dos accedería tan fácilmente.

Ideó un plan, era arriesgado… pero era un riesgo que valía la pena. La recompensa sería estar con Candy durante todo el tiempo universitario. Fue una idea momentánea, pero que se ancló en su mente durante los siguientes días… lo planeó bien durante algunas noches de insomnio y cuando finalmente estuvo conforme con su plan, lo puso en marcha. Nadie más que él lo sabría. Cuando fuera el momento oportuno, se lo haría saber a Candy para posteriormente decírselo a sus padres… tarea difícil de hacer.

Cuando ya todos los proyectos y exámenes finalizaron… los alumnos respiraron aliviados. La graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

- ¿Finalmente tendrás tiempo para mí? –preguntó Terry el último día de clases sonriente abrazándola por atrás

- No lo sé –sonrió y se pegó a su mejilla- Estoy demasiado cansada –bromeó- estos días han sido la locura. Gracias al cielo, finalmente estamos libres. Ahora… solo nos queda pensar en la graduación.

- Tienes razón, aunque… todavía queda algo antes de la graduación –sonrió

- ¡El viaje de fin de curso! –dijeron al unísono separándose

- Si, aún no puedo creerlo. Nuestro primer viaje sin chaperón… solo nosotros y el mar –sonrió Candy.

- Tienes razón… tú y yo, en el mar. Se me ocurren ideas muy tentadoras de solo pensarlo

- ¿De verdad? –Fingió indiferencia- No sé cuales podrían ser. ¡Cuéntame!

- Tengo una mejor idea. –Le sonrió- No te las contaré, será mejor llevarlas a cabo –le guiñó un ojo- Solo si te digo, ¡prepárate! –Torció la boca en una sonrisa- este viaje cambiará nuestra relación…

Candy enrojeció

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –desvió la mirada

- Tengo mis razones, solo te estoy previniendo… este viaje cambiará nuestros destino…

Con esto último, Terry se acercó y la besó. Lo que él no sabía era cuanta razón tenía al decir esto… ese viaje cambiaría el rumbo de su vida.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_Hola!_

_Como estan? Se que me he atrasado mucho, pero he tenido algunos contratiempos. Solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Solo otros ¿dos? Mas… y terminamos!_

_Como siempre… **MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS A:**_

_**Oligranchester, Patty reyna, luna, gabyselenator, Rossy Jimenez, teeryytiina, WISAL, Lady Anny A, Janeth, Jessy White, Lisseth, Hellen Franco, grecialica...**_

_Mil gracias por el apoyo constante a mi historia, se los agradezco en el alma..._

_SALUDITOS, hasta la próxima!_


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

El día era espléndido.

El viento le soplaba en la cara; y el cabello que escapaba del casco de motorista que llevaba, flotaba libre con el viento.

Se sentía feliz y plena.

No acostumbraba utilizar a las motocicletas como medio de transporte, menos cuando el viaje que harían era tan extenso; pero no pudo negarse cuando Terry se lo propuso.

"… -Anda –rogó- será solo esta vez.

- Es… es que… tu sabes lo mucho que me dan miedo las motocicletas. Podríamos tener un accidente. ¿Por qué mejor no le prestas el auto a tu padre? –Preguntó ansiosa- Tu tienes licencia de manejar

- Es verdad, pero sabes lo mucho que me gusta conducirme en la motocicleta. Creo que será más divertido. Por favor –rogó

- No lo sé –dudó

- Vamos Candy, es nuestro primer viaje solos. Tenemos que disfrutarlo de principio a fin. Sé que disfrutarás mucho el viaje en motocicleta… -Candy hizo una expresión angustiada- Prometo ser cuidadoso –aseguró levantando la mano en una promesa solemne

- Está bien –sonrió- Acepto irnos en motocicleta –resopló- si eso es lo que te hace feliz… también yo lo disfrutaré…"

Y es que a decir verdad lo había disfrutado.

El jueves por la mañana, empacó todo lo necesario para su tan ansiado viaje de graduación. Como era a Florida, los trajes de baño y las prendas escotadas no podían faltar. Formó una pequeña maleta, y como cada quien iría por su cuenta hasta la casa de los Leagan a orillas de la playa, pidió de favor a su mejor amiga que llevara por ella su maleta. Annie iría, al igual que Patty, en el auto de los hermanos Cornwell; seguramente ella y Terry también cabrían en el auto, pero como había prometido irse con él en su adorada motocicleta, pues tendría que dejar a cargo de su amiga, su equipaje.

Era un viaje sumamente largo, pero ninguno de los graduandos estuvo de acuerdo en tomar un avión hasta Florida. Todos pretendían que el viaje fuera único de principio a fin. Eran en total, cerca de ocho autos los que llevaban a los cerca de treinta futuros graduados; a parte de Terry y Candy que iban en motocicleta.

Según lo previsto, llegarían al anochecer. No se detendrían a descansar por demasiado, solo lo harían dos veces, para abastecerse y relajar las piernas; pero fuera de eso, el viaje sería directo y sin escalas.

Ahora, al atardecer, con el cielo pintados de tonos naranja… Candy se sentía especialmente feliz. Ir abrazada a la cintura de Terry para sostenerse, con el viento soplando, y a punto de llegar a su destino, era lo mejor que pudo haber imaginado. Después de todo, no se había arrepentido en nada de ir en ese loco viaje en motocicleta con su novio.

- ¿Estás cansada? –preguntó Terry sobre su hombro sin detenerse demasiado a verla, consciente de su responsabilidad al manejar

- No demasiado –sonrió y se apoyó en su hombro- Creo que no lo estaría mucho más si hubiera viajado en auto. Fue divertido después de todo

- Te lo dije, se siente más libertad –aseguró- es parecido a la sensación de montar; talvez algún día lo hagamos juntos –refiriéndose a ir a montar

- Si, talvez

Candy sonrió, recordando que después de las motocicletas… los caballos eran la mayor obsesión de Terry. No tenía un caballo, solo por falta de espacio en su casa; de lo contrario estaba segura que tendría uno.

- Supongo que algún día lo haremos –contestó Candy

- Ya falta poco

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Porque acabamos de pasar un aviso que nos daba la bienvenida a Florida –sonrió- ¿No lo notaste?

- Sinceramente no

- Tan distraída –murmuró- Dentro de poco, podrás descansar

- Te dije que no estaba cansada.

- Aún así, pronto llegaremos –sonrió- pronto llegaremos… -repitió en un murmullo

Cerca de las siete treinta de la tarde arribaron finalmente a la casa Leagan. Conforme fueron llegando, los jóvenes descendieron de los vehículos que los condujeron hasta Florida.

Era viernes en la noche, según el plan, los padres de Elisa y Neil los recibirían al llegar a la mansión y les darían la bienvenida a la casa. Después les mostrarían las habitaciones que utilizarían y junto a la Mrs. Wilkins, quien era la única representante de la junta escolar que viajaría con ellos; les indicarían las reglas de su estadía.

Poco a poco, todos los jóvenes fueron entrando al salón principal de la mansión Leagan y hasta que todos estuvieron presentes, la reunión dio inicio.

- ¡Apresúrate! –Candy instó a Terry- Aún no puedo creer que nos hubiéramos quedado tan atrás.

- Fue culpa tuya –sonrió el castaño- Por querer detenerte a…

- ¡Cállate! –Se sonrojó la rubia- No hay necesidad que me lo recuerdes. No debí tomar tanta agua la última vez que nos detuvimos todos juntos.

Terry sonrió, y tomando la mano de Candy se introdujo en la casa que sería su lugar de hospedaje en los próximos tres días.

- Terry, Candy dense prisa por favor –instó la señora Wilkins.

- Si –susurró Candy, sintiendo la mirada divertida de los demás.

Los jóvenes enamorados, se acercaron al grupito que esperaba ansioso la bienvenida por parte de los señores Leagan, para después disponerse a disfrutar.

- Jóvenes, buenas noches –habló Roger Leagan- quiero darles una bienvenida de la manera más cordial a nuestra casa, que también es la suya –sonrió- Como saben, nosotros no estaremos con ustedes durante este fin de semana, y los únicos habitantes de la mansión serán ustedes. La casa tiene dos extremos, el izquierdo tiene un total de cinco habitaciones y dos baños, y el derecho seis habitaciones y dos baños igualmente; según tengo entendido son más señoritas que jovencitos, por lo que el ala derecha será asignada para las damas y el lado izquierdo para los caballeros. Como comenté, ustedes estarán solos y por lo tanto, les ruego comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias. Ninguno de los chicos –sonrió- puede permanecer en el área de las chicas, después de las seis de la tarde. –Advirtió- No quiero que tengan problemas jóvenes, no me gustaría que el quebranto de esta regla, perjudique de alguna forma su historial académico. Además, está el hecho que ninguno de ustedes puede dormir fuera de la casa, sin excepción –dijo serio- ustedes son mi responsabilidad y no me gustaría que les ocurriera algo durante estos días, por lo que la hora máxima de llegada serán las diez de la noche. Pueden usar la casa como mejor les convenga, hacer una fiesta… como creo que harán –dijo divertido- y pasear por los alrededores de la playa en los carros de la familia. Las alacenas y el refrigerador, tienen lo suficiente para todos durante estos días. Otra cosa –recordó- el consumo de drogas, alcohol y tabaco, está prohibido.

Todos escuchaban atentos, las reglas y recomendaciones que el señor Leagan hacia.

- Se preguntarán ¿cómo podríamos darnos cuenta si quebrantaron estas reglas? –preguntó divertido

Muchos asintieron, entre divertidos y asustados de las reglas.

- No será sencillo, pero lo sabremos. Estén seguros de ello –repuso sonriente

La mayoría exhaló con alivio. Bueno… sería difícil que todos cumplieran la totalidad de las reglas, más… cuando no habría un adulto responsable viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

- Sin más que decir, sean todos bienvenidos. Disfruten mucho, sin excesos… se lo merecen. –repuso sonriente- Después de este viaje, vendrá la graduación y ya estarán a nada de su ingreso a la Universidad. Donde ya no habrá tanto tiempo para divertirse. –Bromeó- Así que… descansen y disfruten de su fin de semana.

Y con esto, inició formalmente la diversión.

Los jóvenes no tenían un calendario de actividades que cubrir. La única actividad programada era la fiesta del sábado por la noche, pero de allí en más, las actividades que hicieran sería la responsabilidad de cada uno.

- Me gustaría poder dormir contigo –le susurró Terry a Candy aún abrazándola después de que la reunión se hubiera terminado- Así como la vez en tu casa.

- ¡Terry!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó divertido por la expresión azorada de la rubia

- Te pueden escuchar –susurró

- No tiene nada de malo. Esa vez solo dormimos, aunque la próxima vez que estemos en la misma cama… no puedo asegurarte que ocurra lo mismo –le besó la hendidura del cuello.

- No tienes remedio

- ¡Ey! –Gritó Robert- ¡Terry!

Al escuchar la voz de su amigo acercarse, soltó a su novia y volteó a verlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Están repartiendo los dormitorios. Tenemos que subir a conseguir un lugar.

- ¿Nos vemos luego? –se dirigió a Candy

- Claro. Creo que yo también debo ir a buscar un lugar para dormir –sonrió

- Podemos ir a dar un paseo por la playa. –sugirió

- Me encantaría –sonrió enamorada- Te veo luego –le guiñó un ojo

Entonces, se separaron un momento. Solo lo necesario para conseguir una cama… para las próximas tres noches.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Consiguieron una cama para mi? –preguntó Candy a sus amigas

Según lo dicho por el señor Leagan, el ala norte tenía seis habitaciones; dos de ellas con baño propio, y de una sola cama. Claro, Elisa Leagan tomó para ella una de esas habitaciones, cuestión que nadie pudo negarle… después de todo era su casa, además de que nadie tenía intención de compartir con la pelirroja. La otra aún no estaba ocupada. Las otras cuatro habitaciones, tenían un total de cuatro camas. Las habitaciones eran muy amplias, y hermosamente decoradas; las sábanas y cortinas combinaban a la perfección y por la amplitud de los ventanales, se podía divisar que la luz durante el día entraría a la perfección durante la mañana.

- Si, te quedarás en la misma habitación que nosotras. Supusimos que no te apurarías por estar con Terry –bromeó Annie- por eso apartamos una cama para ti cerca de las nuestras.

- Gracias

- Lo malo es que…

- ¿Qué?

- La habitación es de cuatro camas.

- ¿Y?

- Bueno… seremos nosotras tres –dijo refiriéndose a Patty, Candy y ella misma- y…

Pero ya no terminó de decirlo, por la puerta entró su compañera de dormitorio.

- Susana –susurró Candy

- Si, ella…

Candy sabía a la perfección que Terry ya no sentía nada por Susana, a decir verdad, según lo dicho por el mismo Terry, nunca sintió amor verdadero por ella; y eso tranquilizaba mucho a Candy, lo malo era que la rubia le seguía cayendo sumamente mal. Aún recordaba las veces en que trató de insinuarle que Terry la quería y que la seguía buscando, cuando ella aún no sabía la verdad de los sentimientos del castaño. Esa actitud, le decía que Susana sentía algo por su novio, y que deseaba separarlos.

Su lado irracional, hacía que odiara a Susana… temía que pudiera separarla de Terry.

"_vamos Candy, no seas paranoica" _–se reprendía-_ "Terry te ama, no hay forma en que te separen de él" _

- Hola Candy –saludó Susana

- Hola Susana

- ¿Te molesta que me quede en la misma habitación que ustedes?

- De ninguna manera, no tengo problema en absoluto –mintió

- Me alegra –caminó hasta la cama que le había tocado- Así no será incómodo permanecer en la misma habitación

- Tienes razón, bueno… supongo que nos veremos al rato. –Dijo Candy después de poner su equipaje sobre la única cama disponible- Iré a pasear a la playa con Terry –le comentó a su amiga- Regreso pronto

- Está bien, creo que Archie y yo también iremos a dar un paseo. –Caminó con ella hasta la puerta

- Hasta luego Susana –dijeron ambas al salir de la habitación

Susana se quedó en la habitación pensando. Según Elisa lo más adecuado era permanecer cerca de Candy durante este fin de semana, así podría vigilar a la rubia. Pero ella no estaba segura de que fuera lo más adecuado, por lo menos no para su doliente corazón. Le dolía pensar en Candy y Terry juntos, al estar en la habitación… seguramente, escucharía conversaciones que no quería oír…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Terry había conseguido una cama en la misma habitación que sus amigos. Archie, Stear y Robert estaban junto a él en el cuarto.

Esto era perfecto para sus planes…

- Stear –llamó Terry a su amigo- necesito comentarte algo.

- Dime –dijo acercándose para que ni su hermano o Robert escuchara

- Tengo un plan para este fin de semana. Uno que tiene que ver con estar con Candy –susurró

Stear comprendió y sonrió burlón.

- ¿Y supongo que quieres que te ayude?

- No en realidad… bueno, talvez un poco. Solo en la logística y en tapar nuestra ausencia mañana en la noche.

- Entiendo, van a pasar la noche en otro lugar. –Le guiñó un ojo- ¿Me pregunto qué podrían estar haciendo? –se burló

- No estoy para tus burlas. ¿Me ayudarás, o no?

- Qué sentido –se burló- Ya sabes que si, cuentas conmigo para todo.

Terry sonrió y le contó a su amigo, su plan con lujo de detalles. Stear estuvo complacido por lo que Terry estaba dispuesto a hacer. Talvez él no llegaría a tanto… pero debía admitir que era un plan muy romántico.

Cuando hubo terminado de contarle todo al mayor Cornwell, Terry salió de su habitación para buscar a Candy; le había prometido un viaje en la playa y estaría encantado de cumplir su promesa.

Bajó las escaleras, y sentada en el pórtico de la puerta junto a Annie y Patty, estaba Candy esperándolo. Sonrió complacido, cada vez estaba más seguro de que su plan era lo mejor que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Solo esperaba que Candy pensara lo mismo.

- Hola, amor -se sentó junto a ella, dándole una rosa artificial que había llevado con él.

- ¡Wow! ¡Qué romántico! –Exclamó Annie- ¡A eso es lo que yo le llamo amor!

- Hola –sonrió Candy

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si

Candy se puso de pie, con ayuda de Terry; y juntos caminaron hacia la playa.

- Recuerden que deben estar a las diez –gritó Annie

Con pasos lentos y en completo silencio, llegaron a la orilla de la playa que tenían los Leagan junto a su mansión. El panorama era encantador. La oscuridad era casi total, y el ambiente estaba únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna.

- Es lindo ¿no te parece? –susurró Candy, refiriéndose a la vista que tenían frente a sus ojos.

- Si, es hermoso.

- Me agrada compartirlo contigo

- A mi también –la abrazó por atrás- Creo que todo es lindo, pero solo porque estoy junto a ti. –le besó la mejilla

Continuaron caminando, en silencio; solamente disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Sabían que eran sus últimos momentos juntos. Candy quería disfrutar cada instante en compañía de Terry, después tendrían que separarse. Ella iría a Princeton, y el a Yale… los separarían cientos de kilómetros… por mucho tiempo.

- Te extrañaré… -susurró Candy entristecida- Ahora me arrepiento de no haber estado contigo más tiempo

Terry no contestó, según lo que había planeado… si todo salía bien, no tendrían porque pensar en una separación, o por el tiempo perdido uno lejos del otro. Solo esperaba que todo funcionara.

- ¿Me extrañarás? –habló la rubia al no escuchar a Terry

- Si

- Estas muy callado. ¿Estás triste? –preguntó preocupada

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- Es solo que… tengo algo que preguntarte. Bueno… es más que una pregunta, yo… bueno… lo que quiero decir es que es una propuesta. Pero… no una propuesta en sí… bueno… es que…

Candy sonrió, nunca antes había escuchado a Terry tan nervioso. Estaba totalmente ansioso, tartamudeaba… No era nada típico de su novio. Terry por lo general irradiaba seguridad y confianza. Seguramente lo que pretendía decir era algo muy serio.

- Espera –se separó- estás muy raro. Muy nervioso. ¿Qué ocurre? –lo encaró

- Es que… no es sencillo…

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que te quiero decir…

- Veamos, solo respira –lo ayudó a respirar- Inhala –lo hizo- exhala –repitió el proceso varias veces- ¿Ya? –Sonrió- ¿Estás más tranquilo?

- Un poco

- Bien, ahora ¿qué me querías decir?

- Bueno… lo que yo quiero decirte es que…

- ¡Candy! ¡Terry! –gritaba Stear desde la lejanía

¡Diablos!

Cuando estaba a punto de decirlo… ¡lo interrumpían!

Stear se acercó lo suficiente, y ellos se separaron; esperando el porque de la interrupción.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Terry exasperado

- Deben regresar a casa.

- ¿Por qué? Aún es temprano… -repuso molesto

- Los señores Leagan mandaron servicio de _catering_ y están instalando bocinas y todo el equipo para una fiesta improvisada –sonrió tontamente- ¿Se imaginan?

- ¿Y qué? No tengo ánimos fiestas… ¡estaba en medio de algo importante!

- Lo sé –asintió- pero mandaron por ustedes, son los únicos que faltan.

- ¡Demonios!

- ¡Terry! –lo reprendió Candy- No tiene nada de malo, podemos hablar después. Tenemos todo el fin de semana

Terry la vio molesto, no tanto con ella por decir esto…sino por las circunstancias. En verdad quería hablar con ella de una vez de sus planes.

- Está bien, vamos a la bendita fiesta.

Caminaron rápidamente por la playa, hasta la casa Leagan. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver que en efecto, se estaba organizando una fiesta digna de la adinerada familia. Se veía que no habían escatimado en gastos.

- Te veo luego –le sonrió Candy

La rubia caminó hasta sus amigas y con ellas comenzaron a comentar la fiesta de bienvenida. Debían irse a cambiar y prepararse para la tan "ansiada" fiesta.

- ¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Terry cuando estuvo solo con Stear

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el castaño moviéndose al ritmo de la música de fondo

- ¿Quieres dejar de bailar?

- ¡Vaya que humor! –Se burló- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Candy… ahora tendré que permanecer una noche más con la duda.

- ¡Cálmate! Estoy seguro que Candy aceptará…

- ¿Tú crees?

- Bien, supongo. –rió al ver la expresión de Terry- Vamos, Terry. Es obvio que Candy te ama. No creo que se niegue a pasar la noche contigo. Además… si no quisiera, tendrías que respetar su decisión. Ya sabes ¡las mujeres mandan! –sonrió- Lo que tienes planeado para mañana es muy romántico y especial, dudo que Candy se rehúse.

Hablaron un poco de los detalles del plan de mañana, aún quedaban pormenores por pulir, pero el plan en general estaba ya muy armado.

- Cualquier chica estaría emocionada con algo como esto. –palmeó el hombro de Terry- Tranquilo, Candy se sentirá muy querida.

- Lo sé, no es tanto eso… sino…

Lo dijo, eso que tanto lo atormentaba… y Stear lo comprendió. Era algo difícil de asimilar… Eso si no podía asegurar que Candy aceptara.

- Tranquilízate. Vamos, hoy ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. ¡Disfrutemos la fiesta! –levantó ambos brazos.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Disfrutemos la celebración

Caminaron hacia el interior de la casa para divertirse con la celebración de bienvenida.

El problema era que Elisa, había logrado escuchar parte de la conversación. La pelirroja no podía creer su suerte, al parecer sus planes serían mucho más sencillos de realizarse de lo que había pensando.

Caminó hasta su habitación y llamó por teléfono a Susana, le indicó que llegara a su cuarto y esperó a que la rubia llegara.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Susana al entrar

- Tengo buenas noticias

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre nuestros planes. Al parecer será más sencillo de lo que creí.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –la rubia se sentó junto a ella

- Terry está planeando una noche romántica con Candy

Al escuchar esto, una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Susana. Envidiaba la suerte de tener el amor de Terry de la rubia.

- ¿Y? –susurró

- Entraremos en acción con este plan de Terry. Según lo que logré escuchar, Terry piensa pasar la noche con Candy en un hotel cercano a la zona.

- Aún no entiendo, como eso nos puede ayudar.

- Susna, mi tonta amiga Susana –se levantó Elisa- tienes que tener ingenio, querida. Pero no te preocupes, yo ya lo tengo todo planeado. Estoy casi segura que todo saldrá a pedir de boca. Tú confía en mí, estoy segura que con esto… Terry y Candy no regresarán a Chicago siendo novios.

Elisa sonrió con malicia, disfrutaría separar a ese par.

Le comentó a Susana sus planes y después de quedar seguras de lo que harían, bajaron a la fiesta; ya mañana… sería otro día.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? –preguntó Candy

Estaban bailando muy pegados una melodía lenta, ya muy entrada la noche.

- No es el momento. Mañana te lo diré… -le sonrió

- Está bien.

- Lo que si te puedo adelantar, es que mañana… nuestras vidas cambiarán. Bueno, eso si, y solo si, tu aceptas mi propuesta.

- Entiendo –contestó seria

- Además, estate segura que mañana… -se acercó a su oído- no dormiremos en esta casa. –se separó y le guiñó un ojo

- ¿No? –preguntó alarmada

- No –sonrió- y tampoco lo haremos solos. Bueno… eso si dormimos

Terry sonrió torcido y se gratificó con el sonrojo de Candy.

Esperaba, que el día de mañana… todo resultara de acuerdo a sus planes.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Antes que nada, les quiero pedir perdón por tener esta historia tan abandonada. Pero es que… ¡he estado tan ocupada!... yo sé… ¡no tengo perdón! Pero prometo terminar esta historia muy pronto._

_Porque déjenme decirles que puedo oler el final. Todavía no sé si será solo un capi más o dos… ¿ustedes que creen? Jejeje…_

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo…_

_Además, les quiero agradecer a ustedes… por continuar conmigo… **MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS…**_

_**WISAL, Patty reyna, LUCESITA GRANDCHESTER, Oligrandchester, Silvia E, gabyselenator, luna, Lady Anny A, Wendy, Hellen Franco, Janeth, teerryytiina, Tattys Grand **(tocayita… mil gracias por tus reviews!) _

_Espero contar con su audiencia hasta el final…_

_**SALUDITOS**_


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

**¡Final! **

El sábado por la mañana, Terry se levantó muy temprano. La fiesta de la noche anterior, lo había dejado agotado y sin ningún ánimo de levantarse; pero tenía que hacerlo, debía ir a buscar todo lo necesario para su velada especial esta noche.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se puso los primeros jeans que encontró y una camiseta ligera, el calor de la ciudad era casi insoportable en esa época del año. Cuando estuvo listo para salir, tomó su billetera y una gorra de béisbol para protegerse del sol de la mañana.

Bajó las escaleras de la casa y notó que ninguno de sus compañeros se había levantado aún, probablemente debido al desvelo de anoche. El tiradero en la sala era descomunal y trozos de comida y latas de gaseosa estaban en cada rincón del suelo dentro y fuera de la casa. Seguramente, más tarde los empleados de la casa limpiarían tal desorden; los compadecía…

Salió de la casa y caminó por la playa hasta la carretera más cercana, la casa Leagan estaba algo alejada del centro de la ciudad. Caminó por varios minutos, no conocía Miami y temía extraviar su camino. Había hecho una pequeña investigación de centros comerciales y hoteles por medio de Internet días antes del viaje. Cuando llegó a un lugar, medianamente conocido, se sintió más seguro.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al hotel que había elegido para la gran noche. Hubiera querido poder llevar a Candy al Ritz; pero no tenía demasiado presupuesto, por eso había conseguido reservación en un hotel de tres estrellas cercano a la mansión Leagan; Ocean Hotel era el lugar elegido. Entró a la recepción del hotel y notó que efectivamente, no estaba nada mal, incluso era bonito. Dio sus datos a la recepcionista y después de pagar en efectivo pudo obtener la llave de su habitación.

Pero todavía no tenía intención de entrar a verla, aún necesitaba algunos implementos y provisiones para la velada.

Salió del hotel y caminó por las aceras de la ciudad buscando con la mirada algún lugar donde vendieran chocolates y ¿vino?... talvez champagne… ¡eso si le alcanzaba!

Después de caminar por varias calles, encontró una vinatería. Entró al lugar para sondear el ambiente, todos le decían que parecía mayor a la edad de la que tenía en realidad; talvez… el encargado del lugar no tendría ningún inconveniente en venderle una botella de un vino de calidad. Si no lograba hacerlo… tendría que comprar un vino cualquiera en un centro comercial, y eso no le agradaba demasiado.

Quería que fuera especial de principio a fin.

Husmeó entre los pasillos del lugar, buscando alguna marca que le pareciera familiar; su padre acostumbraba tener gran cantidad de vinos en casa, y por eso creía tener algo de experiencia en ellos.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó una joven que trabajaba en el lugar

- No en verdad, estaba escogiendo cual era la botella que compraría. –le sonrió

- Ya veo, cualquier cosa que necesites estoy para servirte –se retiró

Terry continúo su búsqueda a través de la tienda, no estaba todavía seguro si comprar una botella de vino tinto o vino blanco; vagó por el vino tinto… era el que más le gustaba, pero… ¡no podía decidir!

- ¿Para qué ocasión? –preguntó un hombre junto a él casualmente

Terry volteó a verlo, el hombre era mayor; con la cabellera teñida ligeramente de blanco, con barba y bigote. Portaba un traje sastre color negro, algo le decía que lo había visto anteriormente.

- El vino, ¿qué ocasión lo amerita? –sonrió

- es para una velada romántica –dijo sinceramente- con mi novia.

- Entiendo. Entonces creo que deberías elegir un vino blanco seco, es el más indicado para mujeres; talvez no quieras que se suba demasiado el alcohol.

- Gracias. Lo tomaré en cuenta –caminó hasta la sección de vinos blancos

- Si me preguntas –el hombre tras él- creo que el Chardonnay –tomó una botella del estante- es el que necesitas. Este particularmente, no es demasiado caro. Creo que es el indicado

- ¿Usted cree?

- Claro, es el mejor.

- Bien, quizá tenga razón. Este será el indicado. Muchas gracias –se despidió del señor que lo había ayudado

- ¡Espera! –Hizo que Terry se detuviera- Me parece haberte visto antes, ¿cómo te llamas?

No acostumbraba dar este tipo de información a un desconocido, pero a él también le había parecido verlo antes. Solo que no recordaba donde

- Terry

- ¿Terry? –Susurró tratando de recordar el nombre, de pronto sus ojos se ampliaron… recordando- ¿Terrence Grandchester? ¿de Chicago?

- Si, el mismo. –al parecer el hombre lo había reconocido, pero él aún no recordaba nada de él. Estuvo tentado en irse…

- ¿Qué haces en Florida? –Preguntó- ¿No me digas que estudiarás en Florida?

- No, bueno… estoy en medio de un viaje de fin de año escolar.

- ¡Qué alivio!

¡Terry cada vez entendía menos!

- Bueno señor, le agradezco mucho su ayuda. Nos vemos luego –dudaba que esto ocurriera

- No, Terry. Espera. –Lo sostuvo del brazo- ¿Quiero hacerte una pregunta?

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿En qué universidad estudiarás?

El señor "desconocido" tocó una fibra importante en el corazón de Terry. Esto todavía le afectaba, pues debía estudiar en Yale; cuestión que no quería… él quería estudiar en Princeton.

- Aún no lo sé

- ¿No lo sabes?

- Lo que sucede es… -dudó en contarle su dilema a un desconocido- que, tengo carta de aceptación a Yale, donde mi padre quiere que estudie. Pero yo aún no sé si lo haré. Talvez espere un año más en entrar a la universidad, por lo menos hasta tener el dinero suficiente para ir a otra universidad.

- ¿Qué universidad? –preguntó sonriente

- Escuche señor, no quiero ser grosero con usted pero no tengo la menor idea porque esto pueda interesarle. Ni siquiera lo conozco.

- Terry, mi nombre es Charles Simpson; soy reclutador de los Tigres de Princeton. Yo, fui a tu escuela meses atrás para observar varias prácticas y juegos de tu equipo de secundaria.

Entonces Terry lo recordó.

- Señor Simpson, mucho gusto. No lo recordaba, perdón…

- Lo supuse, pero no te apures. –Sonrió- creo que fue el destino el que nos reunió precisamente aquí.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- A que aún estoy interesado en tenerte con nosotros. Claro… si aceptas

- Pero… yo… no hice ninguna prueba para entrar a Princeton, además… es junio. ¿no es demasiado tarde?

- Claro que no, tú no te apures. Yo puedo arreglar todo, solo necesito saber si estas dispuesto. Puedo conseguirte aún un puesto en nuestro equipo. Tendrías beca completa, para cualquier carrera que escojas. ¿Tienes buenas notas, no es verdad?

- Si, bueno… no las mejores, pero tengo un buen promedio. –Sonrió- ¿8.4 será suficiente?

- Más que suficiente. Muchacho –le palmeó el hombro- no sabes lo feliz que estoy. Creí que te había perdido, cuando fui a tu escuela meses atrás y rechazaste la oferta me decepcionó mucho. Quería que estuvieras con los Tigres, ahora… parece que lo estarás.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! –Exclamó el castaño- me parece estar en un sueño.

- No lo estás.

- ¡Dios! ¿Es en serio? No me está engañando ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no. Eres un gran jugador, Terry. En verdad quiero que pertenezcas a nuestro equipo.

¡Por todos lo cielos!

- Ahora, necesitaré una cita contigo para ultimar detalles. Además de tus datos y principalmente tu número de teléfono; para poder comunicarme contigo de ahora en adelante.

- Por supuesto

Terry le proporcionó su número de celular

- Bien, creo que es todo por el momento. Me pondré a trabajar a marchas forzadas para que tu beca se tramite pronto. Pero no te preocupes, no creo que tome más de dos semanas.

- Gracias –fue lo único que pudo decir

- No me lo agradezcas, yo soy el que te lo agradece. Estaba en Florida para una conferencia, y te encuentro, esto es a lo que yo le digo una coincidencia

- Ya lo creo

- Solo dime una última cosa, ¿por qué rechazaste mi oferta inicial?

- Por… -sonrió- sinceramente… ¡por estúpido! –el señor Simpson rió- porque en ese momento no tenía idea de que quería hacer; pero ahora, estoy seguro que no hay nada más en este mundo que ir a Princeton.

- Me alegra. Porque esa es la universidad en la que estudiarás…

- Mil gracias señor Simpson. Le agradezco todo

- Ya te dije que no me lo agradezcas, todos ganaremos con este acuerdo. –Lo instó a caminar con él a la caja- Ahora, creo que debería apresurarme. Tenía pensado comprar una botella para regalarle a un amigo que me está haciendo el favor de alojarme en su casa, y creo que ya me retrasé demasiado.

- Si, yo también ya demoré demasiado.

- Espero que tengas una velada muy especial. –Sonrió- Me comunicaré contigo mañana temprano, hoy mismo me comunicaré al campus para iniciar tus trámites.

- Nuevamente gracias

- Deja ya de agradecerme. Esteremos en contacto –dijo después de pagar

- Si, señor Simpson. Esperaré su llamada –lo vio alejarse y salir de la tienda

¡Cielos!

Nunca creyó que algo así pudiera pasarle. Todo había salido… de la nada.

Ahora, ya no tenía que preocuparse por la propuesta más difícil que tendría que hacerle a Candy. Casarse ya no era una opción… ¡Irían a la misma universidad!

Lo mejor de todo era que no tenía que rogarle a su padre, o dejar de estudiar el siguiente ciclo escolar.

Inmensamente feliz, salió de la vinatería después de comprar el Chardonnay que el señor Simpson le hubiera recomendado. Compró otras cosas más que necesitaba y regresó al hotel Ocean; como ya tenía la llave de la habitación subió directamente al cuarto piso donde se encontraba y en los próximos minutos se dedicó a preparar el ambiente para que todo estuviera listo en la noche cuando Candy llegara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La hora del almuerzo llegó y Candy no tenía idea de donde podría estar Terry.

- ¿Estás seguro que no sabes dónde está? –le preguntó Candy a Stear, dudaba que el mejor amigo de Terry no supiera donde estaba.

- Seguro –mintió- talvez fue a dar un paseo por la playa

- Si, talvez –dijo decepcionada. Si era así, hubiera querido que fueran juntos

- O talvez está en otro lado –dijo al ver la decepción de Candy- seguro que es algo para ti. Lo traes loco, Candy

Candy se sonrojó con lo que dijo Stear

- Eso espero –bromeó para darse valor

Todos habían decidido tomar la mañana para ellos, haciendo lo que cada uno decidiera; y luego almorzar todos juntos en un restaurante a orillas de la playa.

- Ya casi nos vamos –dijo Candy- y Terry no regresa. Estoy preocupada, ¿qué tal y le pasó algo?

- Lo dudo

- Susana tampoco está –comentó imprudentemente Annie

Y entonces Candy lo notó, Susana tampoco había estado en toda la mañana.

- Pero Elisa tampoco ha estado, así que debe de estar con ella, Candy –aclaró Patty

- Es verdad –comentó avergonzada Annie- seguramente fueron de compras.

La rubia no mencionó nada, no quería caer en malos pensamientos. Deseaba pensar que Terry no había estado toda la mañana con Susana… ¡no! Eso era imposible…

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la mansión para finalmente ir a almorzar juntos, Terry apareció por la puerta vestido de manera informal y portando una gorra de los cachorros de Chicago.

Candy lo vio, un tanto molesta por su desaparición. Terry se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un brazo por el hombro. Le intentó dar un beso en la mejilla pero la rubia se retiró, como estaban rodeados de todos sus compañeros pues el castaño decidió no preguntarle a su novia el porque de su rechazo. Ya lo haría luego.

- Bien, como saben este almuerzo también es a cuenta de mis padres –habló Elisa con prepotencia- así que no deben preocuparse por lo que consuman –sonrió

Luego de la "aclaración" de la pelirroja, todos se encaminaron a la playa donde a pocos metros de distancia se encontraba el restaurante donde almorzarían.

- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana? –susurró Candy entre dientes, totalmente molesta

- Arreglando algunos asuntos.

- ¿Qué?

- No te lo puedo decir. –se lo diría en la noche, durante su velada

- ¿Por qué? –detuvo su andar molesta

- Porque es una sorpresa –le tomó la barbilla sonriendo- No seas curiosa, amor. ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

- ¿Estuviste solo? –era algo que tenía que saber.

- ¿Solo? –Preguntó extrañado- Si, estuve solo –no entendía el porque de su pregunta

- Bien –siguió su camino, aún molesta con él

- Espera –la abrazó, dejando que los demás continuaran su camino. Tenía que aclarar el asunto con su novia. No le gustaba que estuviera enojada con él, más cuando no había hecho nada para que lo estuviera- ¿Qué tienes, bonita? –le rozó la mejilla

- Nada –hizo una mueca- No tengo nada –volteó la cara

- Escucha, lo que hice toda la mañana fue preparar lo necesario para esta noche –sonrió por le sonrojo de su novia- Prometí que sería especial, tenía que prepararlo yo mismo… -la besó rápidamente- prometo que no te decepcionará. Esta noche lo sabrás todo. ¿O es que no quieres pasar conmigo la noche?

- Si, claro que quiero –se sonrojó

- Entonces confía en mí. Por eso es que no estuve contigo esta mañana. ¿Confías en mí?

- Si

- Bien. Ahora será mejor apurarnos porque ya nos dejaron muy atrás

- Está bien –sonrió mientras caminaban

Llegaron al restaurante, y tomaron su lugar con el resto de sus amigos. La comida transcurrió tranquila y todos convivieron amenamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Ya tengo toda la información –dijo feliz Elisa- me costó conseguirla, pero finalmente sé donde Terry llevará a Candy.

- Bien

- ¿Cómo te fue a ti con lo que te encargué?

Elisa le había "sugerido" a su amiga que se mantuviera alejada de la casa toda la mañana, con el único fin de sembrar en Candy la duda de que Terry había estado con ella. sabía perfectamente que el castaño estaría toda la mañana fuera, arreglando los detalles de "su velada"… por eso, debía empezar desde ese momento, tenía que empezar a sembrar la desconfianza en el corazón de Candy.

- ¿Encargarme?

- Si, tonta. El que te mantuvieras alejada de la casa

- Ah, eso. Pues, lo hice. Estuve en la playa. En un lugar alejado.

- ¿Te vio alguien?

Se quedó callada, bueno… no solo la había visto alguien. Había estado acompañada.

Flash Back

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, tu sola? –le preguntó Neil sentándose junto a ella

- Este… viendo el horizonte. –mintió, si fuera por ella estaría con los demás o durmiendo un poco más

- ¿Puedo verlo contigo?

- Si

- Susana, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

Claro que lo había pensado, la pregunta le martillaba día y noche…

- Si –susurró

- ¿Y qué me respondes? –preguntó ansioso viéndola a los ojos

- Yo… no sé

- Susana, yo te quiero. Te quiero mucho -recalcó- quiero que estés conmigo. Que seamos más que amigos.

- Lo sé

- Pero tu no me miras más allá de tu amigo, ¿no es cierto?

- No es eso –se detuvo

¿Qué le decía?

¿Qué estaba obsesionada con Terry? ¿Qué incluso estaba haciendo un plan para separarlo de su novia?

¿Qué estaba demasiado ocupada en estropear la relación de alguien más, que en pensar en ella misma?

¡No! ¡Era demasiado patético!

- Entonces, ¿Qué es?

- Neil, no quiero lastimarte. Yo… aún quiero a…

- ¿A Terry? –dijo en un susurro

- … -Susana no contestó

- Pero yo puedo ayudarte a olvidarlo. Te enseñaré a amarme. Solo necesito una oportunidad, que me permitas entrar en tu corazón. Iniciar una relación de cero

- Yo…

- Piénsalo –se levantó- Piénsalo, Susana. No puedes vivir pensando en alguien que no siente lo mismo por ti –sonrió irónico- Mira quien lo dice –se burló- por eso mismo, es que te lo digo Susana. Si tú no quieres nada conmigo, dímelo. Así yo tampoco me obsesionaré contigo como tu con Terry. ¿Esta noche? –Dijo dudoso- Te espero en esta dirección –le dio un papel con la dirección de un restaurante de la ciudad- ¿A las ocho? Cuando todos estén en la fiesta. Piénsalo. –Repitió- Si no llegas, sabré que debo empezar a dejar de pensar en ti. –Empezó a caminar- Espero que llegues –dijo antes de alejarse totalmente.

Fin Flash Back

- ¡Susana! –gritó Elisa

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué estás pensando? –dijo molesta- Estás muy distraída. Necesito tu total atención… este es el plan

Susana escuchó las palabras de su amiga, pero en su mente todavía se debatía en lo que debía hacer.

Si decidía hacer lo que Elisa planeaba, dejaría plantando a Neil y él le había asegurado que ya no insistiría más después de este día. Pero si iba con Neil no podría hacer nada para separar a Terry de Candy.

¿Qué hacer?

Lo que fuera… ¡debía decidirlo, ya!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La hora había llegado.

Candy estaba muy nerviosa, debía salir de la casa sin que nadie más que sus amigas la vieran. Pasaría la noche con Terry en un hotel y no tenía ninguna intención en que alguien lo supiera.

- Te ves muy linda –sonrió Annie

- ¡Annie! –dijo Candy alarmada

- ¿Qué? –sonrió

- No quiero que alguien te oiga. Todos deben de estar enfocados en la fiesta, incluso tu.

- Yo lo sé, pero… bueno, hoy es especial. Hoy dejarás de ser virgen –susurró

Candy enrojeció. Lamentaba tener que haberle dicho a sus amigas donde iba, pero necesitaba que la cubrieran.

- Annie, nunca cambiarás.

Annie rió, y dejó a su amiga sola en la habitación; el ruido de la música ya se escuchaba en la casa y todos ya estaban en el primer nivel disfrutando de la segunda noche seguida de fiesta.

Salió por la parte trasera de la casa y caminó hasta la playa. Elisa iba tras ella. Según el plan, ella seguiría a Candy, y la entretendría si se adelantaba demasiado.

Sabía que Terry se adelantaría al hotel, para no levantar sospechas. Susana tenía una copia de la habitación de Terry, gracias a Elisa. El dinero de su padre obraba maravillas, no fue difícil sobornar a una mucama del hotel. Entraría a la habitación, minutos antes que Candy para que al entrar la rubia, que también tenía una llave, los encontraría juntos.

El plan, según Elisa, era perfecto.

Candy iba con el tiempo según lo acordado. Dejaría una llamada perdida a Susana al momento en que Candy se acercara al hotel para que la rubia supiera cuando entrar, exactamente.

Elisa pudo ver entrar a Candy al hotel y llamó a Susana, entonces entró también al hotel y subió por las escaleras hasta el nivel donde todo ocurriría. Quería estar cerca del show, quería ver cuando todo ocurriera…

Llegó casi al mismo tiempo que el elevador de Candy, se escondió hasta que ella introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la observó entrar a la habitación.

Era cuestión de segundos para que la bomba explotara. ¡Cómo deseaba estar dentro para ver el escándalo!

Pero nada sucedió.

Los minutos pasaron y nadie salía de la habitación.

¿Qué ocurría?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Me alegra que hayas venido! –exclamó Neil al ver a Susana acercarse a su mesa.

- No lo tuve que pensar demasiado –sonrió- quiero empezar de nuevo. Ya no quiero vivir en el pasado. Es momento de seguir adelante

- Si, es verdad –llamó al mesero- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Está bien, tomaré lo que tú estás tomando

Neil pidió lo mismo para Susana, y cuando el mesero se retiró decidió hablar otra vez.

- Sabía lo que mi hermana y tú planeaban esta noche

- ¿En serio? –Susana enrojeció

- Si, lo escuché una vez. Pero sabía que tú no podrías hacerlo. Eres buena Susana, no como la loca de mi hermana –sonrió- Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho.

- A mí también me alegra

El mesero llegó con una copa de vino tinto para Susana y tomó la orden de cada comensal para la cena. Luego de unos minutos los alimentos fueron servidos y comenzaron a comerlos en medio de una plática amena.

- Susana –dijo Neil luego de un momento- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Si –sonrió- Si quiero ser tu novia

A punto estaba Neil de besarla, cuando el celular de Susana sonó. Era Elisa

_- ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!_

- En un restaurante, cenando con mi novio –sonrió

- _¿Con tu novio? ¡Demonios Susana! ¡Deberías estar donde te dije!_ –se oía muy molesta

- No Elisa, estoy donde debía estar. Es momento de continuar con mi vida y no aferrarme a un amor que no es para mí.

- _¡Por un demonio!_

- Adiós Elisa, te veo luego –y le colgó

Susana sonrió y volteó a ver a Neil, quien la veía con orgullo.

- ¿Dónde estábamos? –preguntó sonriente Neil- a si, ya recuerdo

Y con eso, la besó. Dando inicio a una relación que duraría por años.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy entró a la habitación y se maravilló de todo.

El ambiente del lugar era romántico, de fondo se escuchaba una melodía suave; tocada en piano. Habían velas por toda la habitación, siendo estás el único medio de iluminación del lugar. La cama era amplia, y se expandía imponente antes sus ojos. Estaba cubierta por sábanas de algodón blancas y en medio de estas un corazón formado por pétalos de rosas.

Al ver el panorama casi se pone a llorar. Ahora si se sentía lista para su primera vez. Esto era lo que siempre había querido… no tenía ninguna duda. Quería hacer el amor con Terry esta noche.

Nerviosa, caminó por el lugar. No divisaba a Terry en ningún sitio. La iluminación era escasa, pero cuando estuvo a punto de encender las luces para buscarlo; unos brazos la rodearon por detrás.

- Hola, amor.

La voz de Terry le provocó un espasmo en el estómago. ¿Por la anticipación? Talvez… pero sintió de pronto que todas sus emociones se centraron en esa parte de su cuerpo.

- Hola –se volteó a verlo

- Tardaste –le reprochó sonriente

- Claro que no –sonrió- Vine a la hora en que me citaste. Y eso que el lugar está muy alejado. Tuve que salir sin que nadie me viera

- ¿Te vieron? –la abrazó

- No

Entonces, Terry ya no soportó más la cercanía y la besó. Profundamente, largamente. Hasta que sació, en parte, su hambre y ansiedad de Candy.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- ¿Yo? –disimuló- ¿Por qué? –sonrió- ¿Debería estarlo?

- Si, porque lo que haremos… será muy especial. –se apartó para ir hacia la botella de vino

- Entonces no veo porque de los nervios –caminó siguiéndolo

- Tienes razón. Pero díselo a mi cuerpo –confesó- yo si estoy muy nervioso –confesó

- ¿De verdad?

- Si

Sin dejar de verla, sirvió una copa de vino y se la dio a Candy, luego sirvió otra para él.

- Quería una botella de champagne, pero ya no tenía más dinero –confesó avergonzado

- El vino está bien para mí. –lo tranquilizó

- ¿Si?

- Si, me gusta más.

Candy ya había probado una vez el champagne y no le había gustado. En cambio el vino era distinto. Por alguna razón, le gustaba más.

- Entonces, brindo por que te guste más el vino. –sonrió

- Salud –dijeron al mismo tiempo

Terry la tomó de la mano y se acercaron a la cama, dejando las copas en la mesita de noche.

- Tengo algo que decirte –la abrazó

- Dime

- Hoy me pasó algo muy extraño –sonrió al recordarlo

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te recuerdas que te comenté alguna vez que había rechazado la oferta de los Tigres de Princeton?

- Si –dijo triste. Esa hubiera sido una excelente noticia, los dos hubieran podido ir a Princeton juntos.

- Pues hoy recibí nuevamente la misma oferta

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó apartándose para verlo

- Si –sonrió- cuando fue a la vinatería por una botella para esta noche me encontré con el señor Simpson, el mismo que una vez me propusiera ir a estudiar a Princeton.

Candy no lo podía creer. Escuchó atenta la historia completa de su novio, de cómo por azares del destino, había encontrado en la tienda de vinos al reclutador de la universidad. ¡Era imposible! ¡Era un sueño!

- ¡No lo puedo creer! –lo abrazó con demasiada efusividad que lo lanzó a la cama

Pronto Candy estaba sobre él, encima de la cama cubierta de rosas del hotel. Se sintió avergonzada por lo que había hecho, pero antes que pudiera levantarse, Terry la tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

- Te amo Candy –dijo Terry antes de besarle el cuello y colocarse él sobre ella.

- Yo también, y mucho –aseguró al sentir los labios de su novio en el cuello

Después podrían hablar de la universidad, o de su futuro, juntos. Lo importante en este momento, era explorarse y demostrarse con el cuerpo… lo que con hechos ya se habían cansado de demostrar.

Poco a poco y caricia tras caricia, Terry fue desnudando a Candy. La rubia se sentía nerviosa pero totalmente segura de continuar. En los brazos de Terry, se sentía plena… en su corazón estaba la certeza que lo que hacía era lo correcto, que nunca se arrepentiría de que Terry fuera el primero. Talvez si la suerte la acompañaba, sería el único.

Cuando el momento de la unión total llegó, Terry vio a los ojos a Candy y le dio un beso para darle seguridad que no la lastimaría demasiado. La rubia hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir a Terry dentro de ella, él lo pudo percibir y se alarmó. Después de todo, todo esto era nuevo para él también.

- ¿Te lastimé? –preguntó alarmado

- No, bueno… no demasiado –trató de sonreír

- Lo lamento

- No te apures, ahora… creo que si empiezas a moverte, todo se sentirá mejor –bromeó

Terry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, pero lo hizo. Comenzó a moverse a ritmo lento, para después hacerlo más a prisa. Una necesidad brotaba de cada miembro de sus cuerpos. Entre palabras de amor y susurros agitados, ambos llegaron a la cima del éxtasis total.

- Eso fue maravilloso –aseguró Candy al poder hablar después de un momento

- Lo sé

- Sabía que lo sería contigo. No podía ser diferente.

- Te amo –dijo Terry mientras abrazaba a Candy con todas sus fuerzas.

El resto de la noche, fue igualmente especial. Volvieron a hacer el amor, hicieron planes de su vida universitaria… una que gracias a Dios, iban a compartir.

A la mañana siguiente, regresaron antes de que alguien pudiera notar su ausencia durante la noche. Afortunadamente, todos estaban demasiado cansados para notar que no habían llegado a dormir.

- ¿Dónde andaban? –se escuchó una voz tras ellos

Voltearon a ver temerosos y era Elisa, que los veía con rencor.

- Dando un paseo por la playa –mintió Terry

- ¡Ja! A mi no me engañan. No estuvieron aquí durante la noche, pero los delataré… tendrán muchos problemas –rió

- ¡No! Tu no harás eso –se escuchó la voz de Susana detrás de ella- Yo puedo asegurar que Candy y Terry estuvieron aquí anoche. ¿Recuerdas que compartimos habitación Candy y yo? –Sonrió- Pues yo vi a Candy dormir en su cama anoche, así que no tienes como sostener tu mentira

- ¡Susana! –Chilló Elisa- Yo soy tu amiga, debes apoyarme a mi

- Te equivocas, yo no soy tu amiga. Solo me usabas para separar a Candy y Terry, y no sé porque. Pero ya no. No permitiré que causes más problemas

Candy y Terry se asombraron de la actitud de Susana, de la que menos hubieran esperado ayuda era de ella.

- Pero Susana…

- Candy, Terry; me alegran que hayan ido a pasear a la playa temprano. Talvez yo deba hacer lo mismo –les sonrió y luego les guiñó un ojo- con permiso, necesito un poco de sol.

Sonriendo, Susana salió de la casa; dejando a Elisa molesta y decepcionada. Talvez era mejor dejar todo por la paz.

El domingo, fue un día tranquilo. Partirían muy temprano a Chicago al siguiente día y ese día debían dormirse temprano. El día lo pasaron la playa, haciendo castillos de arena y jugando entre las olas. Candy decidió no tentar su suerte, y prefirió no meterse a bañar en las cálidas aguas; el baño le había causado algo de molestias en cierta parte de su anatomía y temía que pudiera pasarle lo mismo en el agua salada del mar. Por eso se limitó a estar tomando el sol y jugando con construir castillos sobre Terry.

Pero como todo tiene un principio y un fin, pronto llegó el momento de dejar Florida de lado y partir nuevamente a Chicago. La graduación los esperaba…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La semana siguiente, fue de locos.

Terry tuvo en particular una guerra en casa. Al llegar del viaje de Florida les comunicó a sus padres su decisión de aceptar la beca que le ofrecía Princeton para formar parte del equipo de football y que nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Su padre estuvo renuente a aceptarlo, incluso le dejó de hablar por varios días, pero luego terminó aceptándolo. Después de todo, su hijo podía tomar las decisiones que mejor le parecieran.

Candy les comunicó la buena noticia a sus padres, Terry iría con ella a la universidad y era algo que tenía que compartir con el mundo entero. Pero por desgracia, por los preparativos de la graduación y la elaboración del discurso por parte de Terry, casi no lo pudo ver durante los siguientes días. Hablaban por celular, y se mandaban mensajes de texto a cada momento, pero verse… ¡casi no!

Finalmente… el día más esperado había llegado. La graduación se realizaría un 28 de junio en las instalaciones del colegio. La hora de inicio sería a las diez treinta de la mañana, pero todos los graduandos estaban citados a las nueve de la mañana para ultimar detalles del protocolo y la ceremonia.

- ¡Estoy muy nervioso! –exclamó Terry a minutos de iniciar la ceremonia

- Tranquilo –le dio un beso- lo harás bien, tu discurso saldrá perfecto.

- ¿Tu crees? –sonrió

- Claro, tienes mucha labia. ¿Porqué crees que me enamoré de ti?

- Yo creía que era por mi físico espectacular –bromeó

- Bueno, en parte. –lo besó nuevamente

- ¡Jóvenes! –gritó el señor Silverstone- Deben estar en sus lugares, ya después pueden demostrarse su afecto –los reprendió

- Si señor Silverstone –dijo Candy totalmente apenada

Terry sonrió al ver a su novia sonrojada y cada uno tomó su sitio en la fila que entraría por la parte de atrás de la concurrencia hasta la parte frontal donde se encontraban sus asientos.

La ceremonia fue por demás emotiva, primero fue el turno de hablar del director del plantel; luego fue el turno del invitado especial, un empresario reconocido que se había graduado de la institución años atrás. Para concluir con el discurso del orador de la promoción. El elegido era Terry.

Su discurso fue muy emotivo, hizo que todos recordaran sus años en primaria; de cómo con la pubertad sus intereses fueron cambiando, en este punto había visto a Candy quien se había sonrojado, para concluir con seguir sus sueños en la vida y luchar por lo que querían lograr sin que nadie se los impidiera.

Cuando terminó de hablar, todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudirle y para celebrar juntos el logro alcanzado. Como siguiente punto, fue la entrega de diplomas, uno a uno fue subiendo al escenario para recibir de manos del director su diploma que les acreditaba su salida de secundaria.

Al terminar de pasar todos, la ceremonia concluyó no sin antes dejar que los alumnos realizaran un acto por demás común en su graduación, el lanzamiento de los birretes. Con el sonido de los aplausos de la concurrencia, los alumnos fueron saliendo en orden del lugar para encontrarse con sus familiares después de concluir el acto para la toma de fotografías y las felicitaciones del caso.

- ¡Felicidades hija! –dijo la madre de Candy

- Gracias mamá

- ¡Felicidades hermanita! –La abrazó Albert- Sabía que lo lograrías

- Claro que lo lograría, tenía el mejor promedio –repuso Candy ofendida

- Solo bromeaba

Candy buscó con la mirada a Terry, quien se encontraba rodeado de su familia. Que seguramente también lo estaban felicitando. Se disculpó por su retiro y fue a buscar a su novio.

- ¡Felicidades Candy! –dijo Richard al verla

- Gracias, señor Grandchester

- Terry, puedo hablar contigo un momento.

- Claro

Se apartaron un poco de la multitud que los rodeaba y vestidos con sus togas, se dirigieron a la parte trasera del gimnasio.

- ¡Felicidades! –lo abrazó Candy

- Tú también te graduaste, y con mejor promedio –bromeó

- Si, lo sé. Pero principalmente por tu principal logro

- ¿Si? ¿Cuál?

- Lograr que me enamorara de ti –le sonrió- o por lo menos, lograr que me acordara lo que sentía antes por ti

- ¿Antes?

- Bueno, hace mucho yo quería ser tu novia. Pero como tú nunca me hablabas de amor, pues lo deseché completamente. Creo que lo guardé muy adentro de mi corazón, pero con tu loca idea de enamorarme… lograste que lo sacara de su lugar escondido –sonrió

- Me alegra haberlo hecho.

- A mí también, ahora podremos estar juntos siempre –se atrevió a decir

- Me gusta, ¡siempre! –la abrazó fuertemente

- Si, siempre. O por lo menos durante la universidad

- No, siempre me gusta más –aseguró

- TE amo Terry, te amo y me alegra que me hayas conquistado de esta forma tan original. Recuerdo todo lo que hiciste para que me volviera loca por ti, y me siento especial… me siento amada.

- Lo eres. –La besó- ¿Qué te gustó más? –Preguntó de pronto- De todo lo que hice, ¿qué te gustó más?

- Pues no estoy segura, creo que todo –le sonrió- Porque fue a tu manera, fue todo muy especial.

- Si, es verdad. Todo fue a mi manera. Me alegra haberlo hecho. –Sonrió- Te amo

- Yo también Terry, te amo.

Compartieron un momento más juntos, pero luego decidieron regresar a la multitud. Tendrían una celebración con sus familias esta tarde y en la noche la fiesta con sus compañeros. Sería una fiesta de etiqueta en un salón muy lujoso.

Después, debían empezar a empacar para mudarse a New Jersey; y comenzar su vida en Princeton.

Sin duda, la vida les tenía aún muchas sorpresas. Pero Terry estaba seguro que ya nada podría volver a ser igual, ahora… tenía a Candy, y con la certeza de su amor se sentía invencible. Volvería a hacer lo que había hecho, porque había valido la pena.

Había valido la pena hacer todo… a su manera.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola a todas!**

Y con eso… llegamos al fin. Me siento nostálgica de subir este capítulo. Esta fue la primera historia que comencé a publicar de mi autoría, una historia que trajo muchas satisfacciones, dolores de cabeza (cuando no sabía como seguirla) y alegrías… al conocer a tantas niñas especiales por ella. Puedo decir con certeza que me siento feliz de su resultado. Fue todo lo que quise de principio a fin, una historia sin drama… llena de amor, sin demasiados conflictos, que los problemas se resolvieran pronto y cursi… ¡si! ¡CURSI! AMO lo cursi… jejeje…

Espero que ustedes también la hayan disfrutado como yo disfruté escribirla. Mil gracias a todas las que aún continúan conmigo ahora. Se los agradezco infinitamente…

**MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ALGUNA VEZ DEJARON UN REVIEW…**

Rosy Jimenez, Lola1024, Janeth, WISAL, lucero, cyt, OLGALIZ, Oligrandchester, derryan, MarianadelaNoche, mariita, Lou, Jari de Grandchester, Gema G, ange H, Wendy, galaxylam84, sole, grecialica, Tattys Grand, ChrisK, maria, Dy, Silvia E, luna, flor, Gianis, k-ren, Candice 1981, MikaelaGrandchester, Delyblue, Talia, Gema Grandchester-LS, Annie de Madero, Jessy White, Anelis Grandchester, Black dyan 12, gaby, Rosi White, Marycruz, princess Grandchester, neidy, Kren, lucy, Carmencita, Ale, cinthya, lisseth, Patty reyna, Maki Mtz, Eli, hello-animeXD, LUZ GRANDCHESTER, terrytiina, Lady Anny A, ValeGrandchester, Jennifer Hdez, gabyselenator, Julieta G.28, Hellen Franco, Lady KenoChi, LUCESITA GRANDCHESTER, Princess Alvarez, LUISA1113…

**Algunas más constantes que otras, otras que me abandonaron en el camino y otras que se unieron en el camino.**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS… por su apoyo siempre…**

Este fue mi primer proyecto y me ha dejado buen sabor de boca. Ahora… a ver otros horizontes. Pronto comenzare una nueva historia, espero contar con su audiencia nuevamente.

Me despido, pero no sin antes preguntarles, ¿les gustaría un epílogo? Jejeje… ¡háganmelo saber!

Así que, si creen que merezco un comentario… será bien recibido.

SALUDITOS y nos seguimos leyendo…!


End file.
